Phantom in Jump City
by DannyPhantom Halfa
Summary: After Amity Park is destroyed by a monsterific ghost, and their families killed off in the process, Danny and Tucker, along with Dani, move to Jump City to start new lives, with new identities, to hide from a fruitloop, and to heal. What happens when the Teen Titans, as well as their enemies, involve themselves with these children's lives? And why do nightmares still haunt Danny?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here's the first chapter! And forewarning, there will be PTSD flashbacks from some of the characters, and they will be gruesome, so if you don't enjoy such things, THEN THE STORY IS GOING TO BE TOO MUCH FOR YOU. If you're okay with the flashbacks every once in a while, then read on.**

 **Well, here we go.**

Dani Fenton was walking passed a TV store in Albany, New York, when she saw something horrible being broadcasted. Amity Park was virtually destroyed! And there was the most terrifying ghost she'd ever seen. It had a disfigured body, a million eyes, eighteen mouths with razor sharp teeth, and twenty limbs with even sharper claws. It was fighting Danny Phantom, Dani's older and only cousin. She became wide eyed, ran into an alleyway, and transformed into her alter ego, Dani Phantom. She flew as fast as she could only to see rubble where Amity used to be. There were a few survivors lurking around, looking for one another. She looked everywhere until she found her cousin, laying next to his friend Tucker, unconscious and bleeding severely, even with his wounds already healing. Tucker was awake, but he too was in bad condition. Dani landed. "Tucker, are you two okay? Well, I know you aren't, but is he alive? And where's Sam?"

Tucker turned his head towards her. "Danny is alive, but Sam… She didn't make it. Nor did any of our families."

"I'm getting you two out of here. We're going far away from here and hide from Vlad, because I know he'll try to use this to get Danny."

"But where?"

"Jump City."

Meanwhile, in Wisconsin, Vlad turned on the TV while sipping his coffee. He choked at what he saw. Amity Park was destroyed. A reporter came in view.

"As the fight to destroy the monster, or ghost, has ended. We have rescue crews searching everywhere for survivors. The families that we do know are dead are the Fentons, Foleys, and Mansons, as they were fighting the creature that destroyed the town. We haven't seen Danny Phantom since the end of the fight, and something tells me that he won't return. After all, with Amity being destroyed, his haunting, according to theories, should be over."

Another reporter came in. "Actually, Clair, we don't know if all of those families you mentioned are completely wiped out. Where as we did find the bodies of Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jasmine Fenton, Jeremy Manson, Pam Manson, Ida Manson, Samantha Manson, Maurice Foley, and Angela Foley; we did not find Danny Fenton or Tucker Foley. We also didn't see them in the fight. They could possibly, even if unlikely, be alive."

"I sure do hope so, they were such great childr-" Vlad turned off the TV. He transformed into Plasmius and teleported to Amity Park. He searched the place for hours to find any sign of Danny, but alas could not find him. He couldn't even sense his presence.

"Daniel, where are you?" After a few more hours, he flew home and grabbed a cell and dialed. "Hello? Yes, I'd like a search board for my godson, Daniel Fenton."

With Dani, Tucker, and Danny…

"Are you sure Jump City? They have a high crime rate." Tucker said, cleaning up an unconscious Danny. They were in a forest near their former town. Dani looked at Tucker.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's far enough that Vlad won't find us, the rent there is cheap, it's easy to start a business, the crime rate will make Vlad believe that we'd never be there considering what you two went through, and the schools are great. It's a perfect place. Danny _needs_ this."

"Do you have a particular building in mind?"

"Yeah, actually. The people selling the said that the place is a mix between an apartment and a cafe building. The rent is like twenty bucks a month."

"When you said cheap, you weren't joking." Just then, Danny moved. He opened his eyes.

"Dani? Tucker?" Then all of his memories came through. "SAM! Where is she, our town, our families? They're not really gone, are they?! Please tell me that it was a bad dream!"

Dani and Tucker looked down. "I'm sorry." Tucker told him. Danny teared up.

"Was my family meant to die?! In every timeline?!"

"I don't know…"

Danny grabbed Dani and Tucker and pulled them into a hug. He wouldn't let go. "I can't lose you two! I won't lose you two! You promise me that you'll live long lives! Do NOT die on me, you hear? We're moving far away, and we're not going to do the hero business anymore, understand?! Tucker, you are going to be what your dream job is, and Dani, you are going to school and getting an education so you can get a job! And I want you to strive for what you want to be, understand?! Both of you, please do this for me!"

"I promise, Danny." Dani said.

"Yeah, man. But you gotta promise to heal. Emotionally and physically." Tucker stated. Danny nodded, letting them go.

"So, what town do we go to?"

"Jump City." Dani and Tucker replied.

Two days later…

Danny, Dani, and Tucker arrived at their new home they just bought. Like Dani described, it was also a cafe. Dani looked at her cousin. "What are you going to call it?"

" _Wahami_ , which is Arabic for phantom, _Himitsu_ , which is Japanese for secret. And since we're using English letters, no one will know what it means."

"Nice." Tucker said Dani nodded. Danny smiled a little.

"By the way, Dani, you're going to be considered my sister from now on, got it?"

"Roger that!"

"And Tucker, you're going to be my cousin. We're all going to have the same last name."

"Which is?" The techno geek questioned.

"Seishin, Japanese for spirits."

"Cool. Well, let's get settled into our home." Dani said. The boys nodded and all three of them walked in. Cafe furniture was already set up. They walked into the cafe kitchen. It was at perfection. They then went to the _employees only_ door and opened it. There was a meeting room, along with two dressing rooms attached to two shower rooms. They left the room and entered their apartment. There were two bathrooms, three bedrooms, two extra rooms, and a kitchen attached to the living room. They decided to make one of the extra rooms a gaming room and the other a study. After claiming rooms, Danny got the blue, Dani the white, and Tucker the yellow, they went to the store to buy furniture, clothes, and other necessities. Dani had all the money. Tucker looked at her.

"Where did you get the money?"

"Stole some from Vlad a little while back. A couple weeks ago, if you want to know. He never notices, considering how much he has. What I take is virtually pocket change."

"Haha, true! He's as blind as a bat!" Tucker said. Dani nodded.

"They don't call him a vampire ghost for nothing! Besides, he _is_ a bit batty!"

"So true!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "I thought changing our names to hide from the fruitloop was the plan. So why are you two shouting casually, in public, about him if we don't want to be found?"

Dani and Tucker turned red. "Well, um, uh, I don't know?" Dani stuttered. "Sorry bro."

"It's fine, just be more careful."

"Okay."

They finished buying their necessities and went home. Luckily Danny and Dani were halfas, because the furniture was no joke. They set up their furniture, put away all of their dishes, and brought their clothes to their rooms. They each had one laptop, tablet, 3DS, headphones, earbuds, and android phones. Tucker also bought a PDA for memories and time management. Dani joked that he was in love with the old fashioned device and he glared, sticking his tongue at her. After setting up, Danny went food shopping for both home and the cafe while Dani and Tucker headed to the school to register. The sign on the school said Murakami School. They went in and found the office. They walked up to the woman sitting at the desk. She looked up at them. "May I help you?"

Tucker nodded. "My cousin and I want to register to school here."

"Alright then, what are your names?"

"I'm Tucker Seishin and she's Danielle Seishin."

"Ages and grades?"

"I'm fourteen and she's thirteen. We're both in ninth grade."

"Any contact information to any family members in case if something happens?"

"Yeah, my brother." Dani said. "His name is Danny. Here's his contact information." She handed the woman a paper with Danny's phone number on it.

"Thank you. You two start next week. Here are your schedules and uniforms." The woman handed them their schedules and uniforms, then they left.

"Wow, talk about lenient! No wonder why this city has so much crime!" Dani laughed.

"No kidding. Well, we should head home. When Danny's back, we have to help him with the groceries."

"Kay."

With Danny…

Danny walked into the supermarket. _Okay Fenton. You have five hundred for everything you need. Now, let's see. I need a cookbook and cafe supplies, then the normal groceries. That'll take about two hours. Then there comes the issue with dinner. Maybe I should buy a precooked meal for the three of us. There are plenty of pizza shops around town. I'll get a large pepperoni pizza for us. Yeah, pizza sounds just about right._

And that's exactly what Danny did. When he arrived home, the other two weren't home yet, so he put the groceries away by himself. He grabbed a plate and pulled some slices of pizza out of the box and started to eat. As he did, he turned on the tv and started to watch Men in Black. _Now I know what the Men in White copied. Such hypocrites!_ A few minutes later, Dani and Tucker arrived home. They smelled the pizza and grabbed plates. They sat next to Danny. He smiled.

"How'd it go?"

"Easy peasy. We have to wear uniforms though." Dani answered.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Danny said.

"I sure hope so!" Dani said. "I hope they let us wear hats too!"

"Same." Tucker commented. They all finished eating. Danny told them to go to bed while he did the dishes. They nodded and did as told. After Danny finished cleaning up, he too took a face dive.

 **Yeah, I killed off Sam. Deal with it. I have my reasons for doing so, and I'm not tellin! It's up to you to figure out the pieces of this puzzle!**

 **Well, please review and subscribe! See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay, here is chapter two, and as Clockwork says, everything is as it should be. Now, grab some popcorn and your favorite soda, cause it's time for the story to begin!**

Danny woke up. He stretched and threw on some work clothes. He grabbed a giant block of metal and used his ecto fire to carve out _Wahami Himitsu_. He spray painted the sign green and purple. After it dried, he brought it downstairs and outside. He looked around and saw that no one was around at the moment, so he flew up to where he thought that the sign would look nice, then attached it. He landed and looked at it. _Perfect, now for the menus._ It took him an hour to make all of the menus by hand, thanks to his duplication and superspeed. He then set the cafe up and made it look similar to the Ghost Zone. He made the floor green and chairs and tables dark purple. The counter was dark green. When he finished, he took a step back. Everything was exactly how he wanted it. He went upstairs, cleaned up, and dressed himself in his cafe clothes. He now wore black pants, a white shirt, and a black vest. He made a duplicate that was meant for the kitchen. He was about to go downstairs to open shop when Dani came out of her room.

"Hi Danny. Are you going to work already?" She asked. Her brother nodded.

"Yeah, it's best if I start early so I can get some customers easy. Cafes are normally a morning gig, and that means that this is the perfect time of day to get customers. Well, I gotta get to work." He went downstairs and flipped the mini sign on the door so it would say open to the outside world. He then waited. After twenty minutes, someone came in. It was two teens, one a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, and the other a boy with blond hair and brown eyes. Danny led them to a seat and gave them each a menu. The boy ordered a coffee and a slice chestnut pie. The girl ordered a smoothie and a slice of Boston créme pie. Danny brought them their orders in less than fifteen minutes. The coffee had a blood blossom design made with the créme. The smoothie had whipped cream and a cherry. The pies were perfectly cut and set. When the customers ate the food, they were impressed. They looked at Danny.

"This is amazing." The girl complimented.

"T-thanks." Danny stuttered.

"How long have you been doing this line of work?" The boy asked.

"N-not too long." Danny said, blushing.

"Are you new to town?" The girl asked. Danny nodded. She smiled. "Well, welcome to Jump City, then. What's your name?"

"Danny. Danny Seishin."

"Well, Danny, best of luck to you." The teens finished eating and paid, leaving a good tip. Danny cleaned up the table and his duplicate washed the dishes. He himself came back out and waited. It wasn't long until a swarm of customers came in. Danny felt like he was thrown into a marathon. His adrenaline rushed, getting all of the orders out and serving them to the right customers. It was a few hours until everything calmed down. By that time, Danny was wiped out. He made himself some tea and chugged it down. He had his duplicate wash the dish. He then waited.

He had a few more customers before he closed shop at five in the afternoon. He cleaned up the area and called his duplicate back. He had earned two hundred dollars that day. When he went upstairs, he saw Dani and Tucker playing video games. He put twenty dollars in the bills jar, thirty in Dani's wallet, thirty in Tucker's wallet, and the rest in his wallet, which he shoved in his pocket. He threw to the other two their wallets and went into his room. He changed into a black T-shirt and jeans over his shirt, he wore a grey sweatshirt. _This will do for now._ He left the room. He looked over at Dani and Tucker. "I'm going to walk around town, you guys. If you get hungry, there's still some leftover pizza in the fridge."

"Kay!" They replied. Danny left. He walked around town, hoodie over his head. He observed other people around him. Many were parents and children, mostly smiling. There were a few crying, but they were toddlers wanting a toy or candy. Danny couldn't help but laugh to himself. _Good for them, living happy lives. Innocent lives. I'm glad._

Then out of nowhere, a bus swerved. It was heading straight towards a woman and her child. Danny went wide eyed, ran in their direction, and pushed them out of the way. He went invisible and intangible as the bus passed through him, that way no one would see or hit him. He wanted to keep a low profile, and that's what he did. The woman looked around to see who saved her and her child, but everyone was just as shocked as she was. They all then pretended that the situation didn't happen. They continued with what they were doing. Danny went into an alleyway and returned to normal. "Phew, that was close." He muttered.

"Hey, Billy, how much do you think this kids has?" came from a voice behind him. He turned to see two teens. One was short and bald, yet equipped with gadgets. The other was wearing a red spandex suit with a division sign on his chest. The one with the division smirked.

"I don't know, Gizmo. But any money is good money!" He said. Danny rolled his eyes.

"If you two plan on trying to jump me, then you're wasting your time."

Gizmo laughed. "Do you know who we are?! We're part of the-"

"I don't care who you guys are. I have other things to worry about See ya!" He quickly slipped around the corner and turned invisible.

"Hold on a minute! Come back here!" Gizmo and Billy ran in to where Danny was. When they couldn't see him, they were shocked. "Where did he go?!" Gizmo questioned. Billy shrugged.

"It's like he disappeared out of thin air!"

"That's impossible! Unless if, could that have been a ghost?"

"Nah, everyone knows that ghosts don't exist!"

"Then how else could he have disappeared?!"

"Maybe he's got powers like us."

"That is a possibility."

Danny rolled his eyes and became visible behind them. "No, I'm just good at hiding. Not that it matters now."

Gizmo and Billy jumped. They turned. "Man, you're worse than the boy wonder, and he's one of our enemies!" Gizmo exclaimed. "We didn't even hear you come behind us!"

"Like I said, I'm stealthy."

"Who are you?!"

"Why do you want to know? You just tried mugging me after all."

"You obviously have skills if you are able to bypass us! And-"

"If you're asking me to help you with crimes, you can forget it."

"No, no! We were only thinking that maybe you could polish your skills at our school!"

"I don't need to polish something that isn't part of my line of work."

"Well, at least meet the rest of our team!"

Danny raised an eyebrow, but they didn't see the action thanks to his hood. "You mean that there are more of you?"

"Yeah, See-More, Jinx, Mammoth, and Kid Wykkyd."

"And none of this is another attempt at mugging me?"

"You got our word!" Billy said. Danny lowered his hood.

"Fine, I'll meet you friends. But that's it."

Billy and Gizmo led Danny to a warehouse. There were three boys and one girl. Gizmo waved. "Hey guys, we found someone we'd like you to meet!"

Danny looked at the group. "Hi."

"What's your name?!" The girl demanded.

"Danny Seishin. You're Jinx I'm guessing."

"Yes I am." She looked at him closely. "You're strange. What's your line of work?"

"I run a cafe."

"You do, huh? How long?"

"Just today so far."

"Oh? And how did that work out?" Jinx sneered.

"Good, for my first day."

"So, uh, What's your cafe called?" asked See-More.

"Wahami Himitsu."

"That's a weird name." Gizmo said. Danny shrugged.

"I guess for you it is. However, I who knows the meaning behind the name does not find it weird at all."

"What does it mean?" Mammoth questioned.

"Sorry, but telling would spoil the fun of finding out." Danny smirked. "Well, nice meeting you. But I gotta get going." With that, Danny went around the corner, turned invisible, and flew out of the area. Gizmo checked around the corner and sighed.

"This kid disappeared out of thin air again. Not literally, because he said he was great with stealth, but he disappeared like Robin does. It's kind of creepy."

"We should go to his shop tomorrow and keep an eye on him. We might find out something he's hiding." Jinx suggested. "We're looking his name up when we get back to base. Something about it is off."

And that's what they did. The computer gave them a _no results_ page. Jinx narrowed her eyes. "This kid's not on the radar! He's lying about his identity!"

Gizmo was the one researching the cafe. "Maybe not, Jinx. Listen to this. ' _This newly opened cafe run by teenage Danny Seishin is by far one of the best I've went to. The child has remarkable talent in cooking, and he does this all on his own! According to rumors, he, his sister, and his cousin just moved here in Jump City._ "

"Hold up, he just moved here?! And he already opened up the cafe?! He's so not human! He _has_ to have powers!"

"So the Snotface lied about not having powers?! Why?!"

"That's what we're going to find out. We're also going to find out what he _can_ do." _Be prepared, Danny! You can't hide the truth from us!_

Meanwhile, in Titan Tower…

"Friends! A new cafe has opened! We must go!" Starfire boasted in joy. Beastboy looked up from his gameboy.

"Is there anything vegan?"

"Yes! The cafe has everything! And all of the reviews are outstanding!"

Cyborg looked at Starfire. "I heard about the cafe. It's run by a kid a around our age."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I said th-"

"I know what you said, but by himself? That sounds suspicious, don't you think?"

"Maybe he has help." Beastboy suggested. Cyborg shook his head.

"Sorry, BB, but he even does the cooking!"

"We're going to check this out tomorrow. Something's not right." Robin informed. He turned to Starfire. "Which means yes, Star. We're all going to eat there."

"Yay!" The alien princess squealed.

"But remember, we're on an investigation, which means no goofing off."

Star nodded, smiling. "Will do!" Then she ran out of the room to prepare for tomorrow. Raven came in the room.

"Why was Star on the verge of jumping in joy?" she asked, annoyed.

"We're going to investigate a cafe tomorrow. Something about it is off." Robin explained.

"Oh." She sat on the couch. "So, who's up for a horror movie?"

The next day…

Danny woke up and got ready. After, he grabbed a few sodas from the fridge and brought them down to the cafe kitchen. He placed them on the counter. Then he made a duplicate like the day before. They both went to their assigned jobs. Danny opened shop. Soon there was a swarm of customers. He still had a hard time with keeping up, but it was easier this time because he was prepared. As he was working, Dani and Tucker came downstairs and told him that they were going to the park. He nodded and they left.

Soon after, five people walked into the cafe. They were the Teen Titans. People started whispering excitedly. Danny took no mind. He didn't really care. He brought them to a table and gave them menus. Beastboy looked at him. "Dud, could I have a vegan menu?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "There's a vegan section in the menu." He turned Beastboy's menu to the vegan section.

"Thanks dude!"

Danny nodded and went to get other orders out. Raven looked at her team. "This place's energy is off. And the color scheme reminds me so much of… _the land of the dead._ "

Beastboy raised an eyebrow. "The land of the dead? Isn't that a bit off? I mean, I thought that was supposed to be a land filled with fire and-"

"Not that land of the dead. A different one. One that even my father is afraid of."

"Wow."

"Could you explain why?" Robin asked. Raven nodded.

"This particular land is the home of deities. Now, they're called ghosts, however these deities are often stronger than my father and they're immortal. Dead, yet immortal. The hybrids are even more so. However, they're rare to find. The likelihood of you meeting one is slim to none."

"Hybrids?"

"Yes. At first they seem weak, and have the same weaknesses as the rest of the deities, but after a while, they become inhumanly powerful and lose any form of weakness. The only way to kill a hybrid is when it's young. And there's another thing, they don't age."

"What of the born hybrids? Surely they become older." Starfire asked. Raven shook her head.

"There are none born. What happens is a human gets stuck between a portal that's opening and they half die. After that, they virtually become immortal."

"That must be hard." Cyborg said. "But part of me really wants to meet one."

"Same!" Starfire said. Robin and Beastboy nodded. Just then, Danny arrived back at their table.

"Did you figure out your orders?" He asked. The Titans nodded.

"I'll take a coffee and a coffee cake." Robin requested.

"Some herbal tea please." Came Raven.

"I'd like some cake of the strawberries!" Starfire said.

"Pecan pie, yo." Cyborg answered.

"A vegan pumpkin pie! And a soda!"

Danny nodded and got their Titans were, needless to say, impressed. He didn't even mess up the order by even a little. But something caught her attention. As Danny left and Robin was about to drink his coffee. She stopped him. "Can I see that real quick? You know the design?"

Robin nodded and handed it to her. "Is there something wrong, Rae?"

Raven nodded. "The design isn't of a normal flower. It's of a blood blossom. Deadly to all deities, including my kind. But what has me wondering, how does he know about it?"

"Maybe he doesn't Rae. It could very well be a coincidence. Or maybe he read about them and thought that they looked cool." Robin suggested. Then they heard the cafe door open and turned into its direction. They glared. It was the H.I.V.E. five. Danny saw them and brought them to a table and gave them menus. The Titans were shocked. The last thing that they expected was to see them not causing trouble.

"That's new. I never expected to see them do that." Beastboy said.

"Maybe they heard of the cafe and were curious." Starfire theorized.

"I'm not quite sure. However, I will give them the benefit of a doubt." Robin told his team. As they kept an eye on their enemies, they noticed that they were talking amongst themselves. Raven toned in.

"This place is nice, as much as I hate to say it." Jinx said.

"I still don't get the name. What the heck does it mean?" See-More questioned.

"Dunno. However, that's not important. What _is_ important is figuring out who this kid is. He's obviously not human, considering his achievements here."

"What could he be?"

"Perhaps a meta human. I doubt he's an alien due to his human like ways. And he's nothing like the aliens we know. He could also be a user of magic, or something similar."

"I doubt that the puke face has time to practice magic." Gizmo said.

"I don't think that insult would work for him. His features are the opposite of disgusting and he'd probably laugh. You have to be more creative with him." See-More pointed out.

"This is stupid. Is there even a decent insult for him?" Gizmo asked. The group shrugged.

Raven stopped eavesdropping and turned to her team. "They're here for a similar reason as us, to investigate Danny Seishin."

"Interesting." Robin thought aloud. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if their headmaster is interested in him. Especially with the guy wanting as many students as possible."

"They said that they think he's a meta human. But I think he's something else, something _darker_." As the word came out of her mouth, lightning and thunder came from outside. Beastboy and Cyborb jumped.

"Please tell me that you purposely made the lightening and thunder, Rae. Because that was beyond creepy!" Cyborg said.

"I didn't." Raven informed. It started to rain outside. A few minutes later, two people ran in the cafe. They were Dani and Tucker.

"Phew! Saved from the rain!" Dani panted.

"And so is Chelsey!" Tucker smiled, hugging his PDA. Danny rolled his eyes. Dani laughed.

"Yes, your PDA is safe. _That's_ the whole reason we came inside." She looked at Danny. "We're going upstairs, big bro."

"Okay, sis. Cuz." Danny replied. Dani and Tucker went up to the apartment. Beastboy perked up.

"His sister is kinda cute!" He whispered to himself.

Danny heard Beastboy. He looked at the green boy. "I'll tell her you said that."

Beastboy looked back at Danny, shocked. _How did he hear me?! I whispered that!_ "Dude, what do you have, super hearing?!"

Danny inwardly gulped, but showed no sign of worry. He shook his head. "No, I could read what you were saying though." he lied. He was in fact not looking at Beastboy when he said that.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You can read lips."

"Yeah, I can." Danny said in a monotone voice. Raven was surprised. She didn't expect to hear the boy talk in such a neutral tone. _Is he like me? Half demon? Or did he go through something tragic recently?_

Robin noticed this as well. _This kid seems like he lost his parents from a criminal, just like me. He sounds like I did when I lost mine. That would also explain why he's running a shop by himself._

Danny noticed their expressions. "Sorry if I sounded a bit monotone. It's just that I had to explain that to so many people that it tires me."

Raven and Robin looked at each other than at Danny. "How did you know what we're thinking?"

"It was written all over your face." Danny explained.

"Oh."

Danny continued serving customers for a few hours before he decided to close up shop. The Teen Titans were still at their table, when he walked up to them. "Time for you guys to go. The cafe is closing for the day."

The Titans nodded and left, paying Danny for his services. Danny cleaned up then went upstairs. He changed into his jeans, shirt and sweatshirt. He then went into the kitchen and made dinner for Tucker and Dani. He ate a bit during his job, so he wasn't too hungry. As he finished making them dinner, he called for them to come eat. Dani phased through the walls of her room and ran to the table while Tucker ran out of his room and virtually did the same. Danny handed them their plates.

"Thanks, man."

"Yeah, thank you big bro!"

Danny smiled. "Your welcome. So, what did you two do at the park?"

"I pranked a few people." Dani said.

"And I hung out with some other techno geeks besides myself." Tucker told him.

"And he tried to flirt with girls again." Dani added. Danny laughed.

"Somehow I'm not surprised."

"Traitors." Tucker pouted. The halfas snickered. After dinner, they all watched TV until they were tired and went to bed.

 **Kay, please review and subscribe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay everyone, here's chapter three. Let's get going!**

Danny woke up and made Dani and Tucker breakfast. It was bacon and pancakes. Tucker and Dani came crawling out of their beds due to the irresistible smell of breakfast. Danny looked at them and smiled. "Morning, sleepyheads."

"Morning dude."

"Morning bro."

They sat down and ate. The food was delicious as always. They knew Danny was a talented cook for a long time and were glad that he chose the cafe as his business. It was perfect for him. He was a blue eyed, jet black haired, and small framed boy. The type most cafes would beg for. And now he was doing the one job he was just perfect for and doesn't require much training to do. No schooling, just skill. All of which he had. The two never bothered telling him though, because they know that he'd deny it.

They thanked him for breakfast and got ready for school. Tucker mainly just wore the uniform, with a red cap. He chose not to wear his beret to avoid detection as his former identity as a Foley. Dani decided to let the majority of her hair down, but still had part of her hair up. If you seen Rei from Highschool of the Dead, minus the antenna looking pieces, then you should get the picture. After they finished getting ready, they said goodbye to Danny and left for school. When they arrived, they checked their schedules. They had all the same classes together, which pleased them. They went to their first class, which was chemistry, and sat in the far back. Not that it helped them much. Students in the class walked up to them and started to interrogate them with the same questions every new student is given. Mainly for Dani, there were boys flirting with her. She felt disgusted. _Are most boys normally like this?_

Tucker, on the other hand, was happy that some girls took interest. Though, he could have sworn that some were just boy crazy. During class, he stayed quiet and hid in the back. Dani did the same, but that was due to the fact that she wasn't paying attention and didn't want to be noticed and called on. The next few classes were virtually the same. During lunch, Dani bought popcorn chicken, fries, and an ice cream. Tucker bought a burger, fries, and pizza. As they ate, they talked.

"So, Tucker, what's your favorite class so far?"

"Workshop I guess. How about you?"

"Lunch."

Tucker laughed. "Only you, Dani. Only you."

Dani smirked. "And Danny! Though, he does like astronomy."

"Well, he never kept his head out of the clouds."

"Haha, true!"

A few students walked up to their table. "Can we sit here?"

Meanwhile, at the H.I.V.E. Five…

Gizmo was creating an addition to his "backpack" when Jinx came in. He turned. "Hey Jinx. Whattup?"

"I did some more research on Danny Seishin. Apparently most of his family died in a car crash a few years back. Ever since, he, his sister, and his cousin moved from town to town, and erasing their history in the process."

"Now we know why we couldn't find any records of him. He destroyed them! But why would he do that? It's stupid!"

"Maybe he was looking for a place to call home. Similar to us."

"Do you still think he's a meta human?"

"Yes I do. But obviously he is either denying it or doesn't know."

"How could he not know?!"

"Perhaps his family was filled with them. And they didn't tell him that he was one as well."

"Doubt it. I still think he's denying it. Something about him sets me off."

"Well, maybe if I use some of my sorcery, I can figure what he's hiding."

"Good luck with that, _Lucky_."

"Don't call me that. You know very well that I'm bad luck."

"Just messing with ya! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to finish the upgrade for my pack."

"Whatever. I'm going to rob a jewelry store." Jinx left the room, leaving Gizmo by himself.

Meanwhile, at Titan Tower…

Robin and Cyborg were competing in a racing video game, Starfire was cooking up another one of her weird concoctions, Beastboy was playing Mega Monkeys 4, and Raven was reading when they received a phone call. Raven answered. "Hello?" She said in her usual monotone voice.

"Hey, one of the villains is stealing from my store again."

"I'm on it." Raven sighed. She left the building and found the store that was being robbed. She saw Jinx and rolled her eyes. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A giant black claw grabbed Jinx as she turned. In retaliation, Jinx used her own sorcery to release herself from the claw and ran. Raven followed. She saw the evil enchantress jump down into the sewers and followed only to be left at a dead end. However, she did find all the jewels that were stolen on the ground. She picked them up and brought them to the store owner who thanked her. After, she decided to visit the cafe again. As she walked in, she noticed that it wasn't that busy today. Danny noticed her and brought her to a table, then gave her a menu. She looked at him. "Some herbal tea and a danish please."

"Yes ma'am." He left to go get her order. She looked around. _Yep, this resembles the land of the dead alright. I'm going to ask about it._ When Danny came back with her order, she looked up at him.

"You know, this place reminds me of the land of the dead. Did you do that on purpose?"

Danny nodded. "I heard stories about it. I thought it sounded beautiful, so I used the color scheme. A place where spirits live. Sounds nice, don't you think?"

"Yes, I do." She smiled. _So he only heard about it. I really hope so. It would be a shame if he experienced being their. It can traumatize people. I seen it happen before._ "Why do you like the land of the dead?"

"Because of how mysterious it is. No one really knows about it. Similar to outer space. There's only so much people know."

"Very true."

Danny went to finish serving other customers. Raven drank her tea and ate her danish. She couldn't believe how talented the teen was. He was obviously two years younger than her. And he still handled himself. If only other kids his age would do the same. _But of course, they aren't like this one. They become criminals, and it's sad to know that. So many have just as much potential._

She sighed as she paid. Danny cleaned up the table as she left and quickly set it up for new customers. As Raven started to walk back, she heard thunder. It started to rain. She quickly flew back home. When she walked inside, she was soaked. "I guess it's time for me to change." And that's what she did. But then the power went out. She didn't mind though. She lit some candles and started reading a book.

The rest of the team didn't like this. Robin and Cyborg groaned, Beastboy screamed, and Starfire yelped. Robin sighed. "So much for video games. So, who thinks that we should go out for pizza?" The other three raised their hands. Robin smirked. "Let's go then."

Back with Dani and Tucker…

School was let out early due to the storm giving several streets a blackout, including the school. Dani and Tucker were pleased. When they arrived home at the cafe, which Danny just closed for the day, they tackled him with a hug. "Nice to see you guys back from school safely." Danny said, smiling. "The school gave me a call about the early dismissal. You two should probably go get changed so you don't get a cold."

Dani and Tucker nodded and did as told. Now Dani was wearing red sweatpants and a blue tank top while Tucker was wearing jeans and a Star Trek t-shirt. Danny was already changed, wearing a black t-shirt and baggy jeans. The apartment still had power, to their luck. Dani grabbed the Walking Dead video game and started playing. Tucker went onto his laptop and played Doomed. Danny decided to make dinner, which was tacos and homemade fries. When dinner was ready, he called for them to eat. They came.

"You know, you should teach us how to cook so we can make dinner sometimes. That way you can have a break." Tucker suggested, seeing that Danny was tired, even though it was only four in the afternoon. Danny smiled.

"It's fine, Tuck. You guys probably have homework to do, and have school. I think cooking and paying the bills is the least I could do."

"Okay, Mr. Hero complex, just don't go fainting on us, okay?"

"Roger that!" The trio laughed. As they ate, they talked about cheat codes for certain video games and easter eggs in movies they watched. Danny started to stand up to go do the dishes when Dani stopped him.

"I'll do the dishes today, kay? I don't want my brother fainting."

"Whah?! I'm not going to faint!" Danny defended.

"Dude, it's obvious you're tired. Please just take it easy for the rest of the day." Tucker told him. Danny wanted to provide a comeback, but couldn't because as he tried to stand, he became lightheaded and started to stumble. Dani and Tucker caught ahold of him before he could lose balance and fall. He looked at them, embarrassed.

"Busted, aren't I?"

"Big time." they replied.

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone…

Skulker was hunting a giant scorpion ghost. As his trap caught it, he smirked. "Seems I got another creature to my collection. Not a surprise. I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter after all!"

"Ah, Skulker, just the ghost I was looking for!"

Skulker turned to see Vlad Plasmius. He inwardly grunted. "What do you need this time?"

"Daniel has gone missing. I want you to find him."

"Really? And how did he go missing? Doesn't he have a family to worry about? As well as a town?"

"On the contrary, both were destroyed by a powerful ghost. After Daniel defeated it, or at least I believe he did, he disappeared. I went to his town and he wasn't anywhere. Not even a signature of his essence. I believe he went into hiding."

"What if he did die?"

"You know as well as I do that halfas cannot die after four months of attaining their powers. And Daniel has been a halfa for eight."

"How old is his clone?"

"Danielle? I believe she's five months old. Why?"

"Just wanted to know." Then a thought came to his mind. "Plasmius, what if his clone is behind his disappearance?"

"That doesn't help me in finding Daniel. She is just as unpredictable as he is."

"But they do have one thing in common, their obsession. They have hero complexes."

"I know that, and I already checked all of the cities with high crime rates. None of them gone down. I'm already three steps ahead of that."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Search for him in the Ghost Zone. Go from one end to the other. It's possible that he came here."

"Yessir." Skulker grabbed his caught creature and flew off. Vlad went his way.

"I will find you, Daniel, no matter what it takes."

Meanwhile, back in Danny's apartment…

Tucker and Dani were fighting over what game they should play. They already finished their homework and Danny went to bed. After an hour of fighting, they didn't want to play a video game anymore. Dani sat, bored. Then Tucker had an idea. One that was in his head ever since the battle with Dan. He looked at Dani. "Hey Dani."

"Yeah?"

"I think I should become a halfa like you and Danny."

"What?! Why? It's a curse!"

"Exactly. You and Danny will watch me and other friends you meet grow old and die. I don't want you two to deal with that alone. Besides, I'm the last one alive. Did Danny tell you about the other timeline?"

"No. What other timeline? And what do you mean by you're the last on alive?"

"Dani, Danny died in another timeline. Well, the one you know at least. An explosion at the Nasty Burger killed Danny's family, Sam, and I. You weren't created. Danny was heartstrickened. He went to the last person you'd expect him to go to for help. To get rid of his emotions. To stop the pain."

"He-he couldn't! He wouldn't ask _him_ for help, would he?"

"But he did. And it worked really well, too well. It also ripped out his ghost half. And to put it simply, his ghost half went berserk. It killed his human half. It had no emotions, no humanity. The world went to hell after that. I don't even want to describe what we saw. It was worse than what Amity currently is. And that was the whole planet."

"That's scary."

"No kidding. Clockwork, the ghost of time sent our Danny to the future to stop Dan. However, during the fight, a lot of things happened, and now both Danny and Dan exist outside of time. Now with everyone else gone, I'm the last one to survive."

"I-I didn't know that he has to deal with so much." She looked down. Then she looked at Tucker. "You know, I do know of one portal that Vlad abandoned."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It's in Kansas. And last time I checked, it wasn't activated." She smirked. "You in?" Tucker nodded. Dani transformed and grabbed Tucker. "Prepare for a light speed liftoff!" And at one hundred and fifty miles an hour, they arrived at the portal in Kansas, and like she said, it was abandoned. Tucker walked up to it.

"Well, here goes nothing!" He walked inside of the portal, while Dani plugged it in, and pressed the on button. As the green ectoplasm combined with his DNA, he yelped in pain. He never went through so much pain in his life! He now knew what Danny went through. As he walked out, he looked down. He was wearing a black jumpsuit that was encrypted with electronic wires that covered him like body armor. He looked into a mirror and saw that the only thing that changed was his eyes. They were bright yellow. He looked at Dani. "Now I know the pain Danny went through when he got his powers."

"What's it like?"

"Just pure pain. It's so hard to describe, but I'll tell you one thing. It was certainly the most painful thing I've ever felt in my life, or half life now."

"Let's not tell Danny until later. You know, in a few weeks or something. He'll freak out if we tell him now."

"You can say that again. Now, let's unplug the portal before Vlad finds out that it was activated." He told her. As she unplugged the portal, he said, "And Dani."

"Yeah?"

"You gotta teach me how to use my powers."

"Aye, aye captain!" They laughed.

"So, how do you become intangible?"

"Just think about it. Think about being able to pass through things. Same with flying. Speaking of which, we should get going."

"Yeah." They both turned intangible and flew out of the abandoned building back home. Dani whispered to him how to transform back to normal, and he did. "This will take some time getting used to."

"It sure will, cuz. And soon we'll tell Danny about your new abilities and one day we could all fight crime together. Be the Phantom trio."

"Sounds like a plan to me." He yawned. "Well, we should go to bed. Night." He walked to his room while Dani walked to hers."

 **Yeah, I gave Tucker powers. Three words. DEAL WITH IT.**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Man, reading the reviews. I'm glad many people were surprised. That was the reaction I** _ **was**_ **looking for! Yeah, yeah. Hit me in the head with a book. I know, I'm probably being a jerk, or just plain stupid, so I'm going to start the story now.**

 _It was a breezy day in Amity. Danny Phantom, the resident ghost hero, was flying about, enjoying how nice it was outside. Then everything went dark. The sky turned blood red and the buildings were gone. Danny gasped. He looked around for his family, but when he found them, he backed up in fear. His father was literally cut in half and his eyes were bulging out, yet rolled back. His mother was burned to the crisp, only the head being left alone enough to identify her. And then came his sister Jazz. She had a sharp rod sticking out of her stomach, one eye was sticking out while the other was destroyed, and there were cuts all over her body. Her right arm was detached and was laying nearby her body. Tears ran down his face. "No, this can't be happening! It can't be!"_

" _Ah, child, but it is." A voice said. Danny turned to see a giant monster like ghost. It had too many eyes to count and so many limbs it made his head spin. Its skin was red and gushing with boils. As it smiled, it revealed eight rows of razor sharp teeth. " "Your family is gone. Your home is gone. And soon, you will lose your friends. I see them right now!"'_

 _Danny looked around to see his friends stuck under rubble. He flew straight towards them, releasing them from the rubble. Tucker thanked him while Sam hugged him. He grabbed both of them and quickly started to fly them to safety when a giant spike pierced him. He screamed and fell with them. They hit the ground hard. Sam gained a broken leg and Tucker was bruised all over. Danny was in pain. The spike pierced part of his lung and broke a few ribs. Sam noticed this and quickly pulled it out. Danny's healing factor was already at work. But it wasn't fast enough. The monster ghost attacked again, sending more spikes, along with fire and giant ecto beams. Danny threw up an ectoshield and protected the three of them, but soon lost it as his injuries were still too much. He fell to the ground, not able to stand again. Sam aimed her Fenton wrist ray at the enemy and shot at him. "Tucker, get Danny to safety! My leg's broken, so I can't! Now go!"_

" _What about you?!" Tucker shouted. Danny looked at Sam, worried._

" _We can't leave you here!"_

" _I'll be fi-" A red ectoblast pierced her heart and she fell down, dead._

" _Sam!" Tears ran down Danny's face. He looked at the monster with fury in his eyes. No longer conscious of his physical pain, he raced at the monster._

 _Then the image changed. Red eyes pierced into Danny's gut. He turned to see a dark figure with white flaming hair grab him by the throat. "I'm still here. You can't escape me. I'm your fate."_

Danny woke up in sweat. He gasped for air as his heart raced. As soon as he calmed down, he looked at his clock. "5:30, huh? I might as well get up."

It's been about two weeks since he, along with Dani and Tucker, moved to Jump City. And every night, he had the same nightmare. He knew that it was only a memory fused with the projection of his fears, but he couldn't get over it. He knew that his fate wasn't set in stone, yet he still worried over it. As for the other two, they have been doing well, which calmed Danny quite a bit. He enjoyed working at his cafe as well and was glad that he was able to escape from everything that happened that day. The Teen Titans and the H.I.V.E. Five were normal customers, coming almost every day. Many of the people were impressed by how Danny made the two enemies peaceful.

One thing did bug him though, nightmares put aside. Tucker started to become very clumsy, and often accidentally broke things. Not only that, but Dani started trying to make excuses for him, saying that the girls at school made him lose concentration of what he was doing and made clumsy mistakes. Danny knew that it wasn't true, but never let it bother him. Work filled his mind every day, so he didn't pay much mind to it.

Danny got up, took a shower, and dressed himself for work. He then went into the kitchen and made breakfast. He set two plates aside for Tucker and Dani while he ate his own. After, he watched some tv until it was time to wake up the other two for school then get to work. The other two went to school while Danny opened up shop. For a few hours, he had normal customers, and then, as he finished serving one of his customers, he heard the bell of the cafe door open. He turned to see an overweight man with orange hair and gray eyes. Danny brought him to a table. The man looked at the young halfa. "Alright, kid. Do you have banana cream cheesecake, cream puffs, and orange coladas?"

"Yessir."

"Then give me one of each."

Danny nodded and made the food. He served it to the man. As soon as the man tried each one of them, he was astonished by how amazing it was. He looked up to see that Danny was already serving other customers. One woman shouted out, "Danny, you're cooking is as amazing as ever!"

Danny blushed. "Thank you, Sophie!"

The man was flabbergasted by this. The boy prepared the food and served it? He certainly had talent! Then an idea hit him. _Maybe if I learned to cook like this kid, I'll become extremely popular! I'll be on the news! Criminal mastermind is world's greatest chef! That has a good ring to it! Perfect, I must say!_

He then saw the employees only door open. Two other teens, dressed in school uniforms, came out. "We're off to school, Danny!"

Danny turned to them. "Okay, be safe you two!" The two teens walked out while Danny continued serving customers. The man stayed where he was, waiting for the wave of customers to drop. As soon as it did, he turned to the young halfa, who was cleaning tables.

"You know, kid, you have remarkable talent for your age. Who taught you how to cook?"

"I-I taught myself, sir."

"Oh? Would you mind teaching me?"

"Sorry, but I only run my cafe. I don't teach on the side, sir."

"Well, that's a shame. Anyway, you don't need to call me sir. My name is Controlfreak."

"O-ok."

"How old are you kid?"

"14."

"That young, eh? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I homeschool myself."

"Homeschool? What about your friends who went to school a few hours ago? Why don't you join them?"

"Because I'm paying the bills. Now, please stop asking me personal questions. It's uncomfortable."

"Of course. Well, I best be off." Controlfreak paid and left.

Meanwhile, with Tucker and Dani…

"Shit!" Tucker just phased through his chair at lunch. Dani laughed.

"Now you know what it's like to have our abilities. It's not easy, is it?"

"No… Well, at least I didn't accidentally turn my pants intangible like Danny did! It was so embarrassing for him!"

"So wait, did his pants f-"

"Yeah, they did! In front of someone he liked too! I felt bad for him, but couldn't help but laugh at the same time!"

"That's pretty funny."

"Yeah, it is."

At Titan Tower…

"Yo, BB! Controlfreak was seen around town!" Cyborg shouted. Beastboy, the only other Titan not currently on a mission, turned to him.

"He is?! But I thought he was in jail!"

"Well, let's go get him into custody!"

It took them ten minutes to find him. He was raiding a video store once again. They jumped in front of him. "Stop right there, Controlfreak!"

"Oh great, Cyborg and Beastboy! Where are the rest of your friends?!"

"On missions! However, that won't stop us from arresting you!"

"I, Controlfreak, will not-"

Cyborg shot a net at the criminal, capturing him. "Escape. You're going to jail, pal." Cyborg and Beastboy brought him to the police.

"Curse you, Titans! This won't be the last of me!" Controlfreak spat out as he was shoved into the police car.

"We'll see about that." Cyborg smirked.

"No we won't! Because you'll be in jail!" Beastboy added. The police turned to them.

"Great work, you two."

"It's our pleasure to help, sir!" Beastboy told him. The officer smiled.

"Have a great day, Titans." The police drove off. Beastboy turned to Cyborg.

"Wanna go to Wahami Cafe?"

"Sure thing, BB!"

They went to the cafe to see that Danny was about to close for the day. "Wait!" Beastboy called out. Danny turned to them. Beastboy ran up to him. "Could we buy some food before you close? Please!"

Danny nodded. He let them in and brought them to a table. He handed them menus. Cyborg was the first to order. "May I have the chicken quesadilla and a capachino?"

"And can I have the vegan carrot cake? Also, is it okay if I watch you cook?" Beastboy requested. Danny nodded and led Beastboy to the cafe kitchen. Beastboy watched in admiration as Danny prepared the meals not only perfectly, but also at also efficiently. And all from scratch. Beastboy smiled. "You're amazing, dude! Were you taught by a star chef or something?!"

Danny shook his head. "Thank you for the compliment though."

"So, what brought you to Jump City?"

"Cheap rent and good schooling for my sister and cousin."

"Do you like playing video games?"

"Yeah."

"Cool! What games do you play?"

"Mainly shooting games and net games."

"Oh. Well, I play racing games and Mega Monkeys 4!"

"Sounds fun."

"It sure is! You know, we should hang out sometime."

"I'll think about it." Danny finished preparing the meals. They left the kitchen. Danny set the plates on the table just as the phone rang. Beastboy sat down next to Cyborg to eat while Danny answered. "Hello, Danny Seishin of Wahami Himitsu Cafe here, how may I help you?"

"Hello, Mr. Seishin. I'm Mr. Alvin, the school principal. I'm calling in regards of your sister."

"What did she do?"

"Well, I believe it's best if you come to the school to see for yourself. And so we can talk about what we should do as her punishment."

"Understood. I'll be there in a few." Danny hung up and turned to Cyborg and Beastboy. "I have to go, so I'm closing up shop. But finish your food at your own pace." Danny left and went to the school. He found his way to the principal's office. Mr. Alvin looked at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Seishin. I'm glad you could make it."

"Just let me see what she did." Danny asked tiredly. Mr. Alvin nodded and brought him to the destruction. There were lockers broken and spray paint on the walls, saying _Fuck Masters!_ Danny face palmed. "Dani…"

"We announced that Mr. Masters was visiting our school this Friday and then she went ballistic."

"How much do you need for the vandalism?"

"Oh, don't worry about that."

"I'll deal with her at home. But for now, just have her paint the walls back to normal and fix the lockers. I'm very sorry about this."

Mr. Alvin brought Danny to where Dani was. She looked up, nervously. _I hope he's not mad at me._

"Hello, Danielle. Your brother is here to take you home." Mr. Alvin said. Then he went to his telephone and dialed a number. "Hello, I'd like for Mr Tucker Seishin to come to the office to be dismissed."

A few minutes later, Tucker came in. The three of them left. Danny looked at Dani, eyes narrowed. "Dani, I get that you hate Vlad, I really do. But you went _too_ far. Way too far. Are you seriously willing to risk your future over something like this?! This _will_ be on your permanent record! Vandalism is a crime, Dani! You're lucky that I didn't get a fine for this!"

"I'm sorry, Danny! I just got angry. I didn't think! I didn't know! I promise not to do it again!"

"Sorry isn't going to get you out of punishment, though. No tv or video games for a week. Also, Mr. Alvin is going to have you repair the damage you inflicted to the school."

"Aww man!"

"That's what you get for misbehaving."

Tucker whistled. "I'd hate being punished by you, man! Now I'll make _sure_ I behave!"

"Except for when you're peeping at the girl's locker room!" Dani accused.

"Hey!"

Danny chuckled a little. "I think everyone in the house knows of that!"

Dani nodded and Tucker pouted. "I'm not _that_ bad!"

"Sure you aren't." Dani smirked.

"Like you have any room to talk."

"At least I'm not creepy."

"But you are crazy. Fruitloop crazy."

Danny and Dani glared at Tucker. "We're nothing like him!" They said in unison.

"Wow! Calm down! I wasn't meaning him! I was talking about in general!"

"Sure seemed like it." Dani muttered. Danny nodded.

"Well, I didn't. So how about we forget I said anything, okay?"

"Fine." The siblings answered. Then all three halfas sighed. Danny looked at the other two.

"So, why is Vlad coming?"

"He's funding our school, apparently. I heard from one of my classmates that he was going to every city that has high teen crime rates and helping schools." Tucker explained. "Though, I think that he's looking for us."

"Well, we are hiding in plain sight. Though, I suggest that you two stay hidden during the time. Blend in the background, you know?"

"Yeah, well, Dani and I have a lot of homework to do, so see you later man!"

"Alright then. I'm going to walk around town and then go grocery shopping."

"Um, bro? You're still in your work clothes."

"It's fine. Everyone in town knows me. They won't look at me weird. Well, see you two when I get home." The group separated. Danny walked around and eventually bought himself a burger and fries, tomato and ketchup discluded. Danny watched as people went through their everyday lives. It made him smile, especially since it gave him faith in humanity.

After a little while, he decided to get groceries. Only the basic ones, of course, as he already stocked up all of the cafe ingredients for the week. He bought milk, eggs, flour, meat, vegetables, and bread. He also added some Oreos as he did want a small snack. He stayed away from buying cereal, as the Fruitloops cereal reminded him too much of Vlad.

He then started walking to the register. As he turned around the corner, he accidentally bumped into someone, causing them both to drop their groceries. "Sorry!" Danny let out. He picked up the mess and handed the man what they dropped, which was a few bags of cheese puffs. He looked up at the man and nearly gasped. He bumped into _Vlad_ of all people. Luckily for him, Vlad didn't recognize him. The older halfa smiled.

"It's fine. Here, let me help you." He helped Danny pick up his groceries. Danny was nervous the entire time.

"T-thank you, sir." Danny stuttered. _When I said hiding in plain sight, I didn't mean this!_

"It's a pleasure, dear boy." Vlad noticed Danny's clothes. "My, for a young boy such as yourself, you suit up pretty nicely. Tell me, what's your name child?"

"Um, D-Danny Seishin. My clothes are work clothes. I support my sister and cousin."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. _This boy's name is Daniel? Oh the irony!_ Then Vlad gazed into the boy's eyes. _Wait a minute, black hair and light blue eyes? He looks exactly like my Daniel! Could he be? No, my Daniel doesn't stutter as much. Nor does he dress like this! Unless, …_ "Do you know who I am?" Vlad politely asked.

Danny shook his head. "No, sir, I don't." He lied. "Could you please tell me?"

"I'm Vlad Masters, Daniel. I came here for a speech for a school on Friday."

"Oh! My sister said something about that!" Danny acted surprised. "Well, um, nice to meet you, Mr. Masters."

"You as well, dear boy."

Danny went up to the register and paid for his groceries then walked home. _Phew! That was close! Too close!_

The next day…

Dani and Tucker were at school and Danny had his cafe open. He served many of the same customers. Beastboy came in and Danny served him his order. Everything seemed fine. Then as soon as the door opened and Danny turned once more, he was shocked. Vlad was there! Danny turned white. _Please don't tell me he's catching on! Please just let this be part of the lore from around town._ Danny nervously brought Vlad to a table and gave him a menu. The older halfa looked at the menu then at Danny.

"May I have a coffee and vanilla cream cheesecake, Daniel?"

Danny nodded then had the food prepared. He quickly served the man then went to other customers. Vlad looked down at his coffee. His eyes widened. _The design is of blood blossoms! Thank god it's not an actual one, but even still! Why of all things this? If this boy is indeed my Little Badger, then why would he choose to make the design in the coffee? The flower caused him pain! Yes, it was my fault for that, but why?_ He looked at Danny, who was stuttering as he talked to customers, showing no sign of jokes, puns, or any form of insults. He acted like a different person. Vlad sighed. _Unless this isn't my Daniel. Even still, I will observe and find out._

As customers came and left at the biggest wave, Vlad noticed that Danny was worn out. The moment that the wave was over, Danny collapsed, taking deep breaths. He was tired. "That was the biggest wave of customers I've had to deal with. Thank goodness it's not like that every day!" Danny thought aloud, forgetting Vlad was there. Vlad just smiled.

"I must admit, Daniel, dealing with that number of people by yourself is impressive. Very impressive."

Danny jumped at hearing his voice. "T-thank you."

"It's fine, dear boy. You seem fatigued. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. This usually happens every day. Sorry for worrying you." Danny said. _More like ever meeting you! Now you're on a wild goose chase! Kind of funny that I'm hiding in literal plain sight and he doesn't realize who I really am. Even if he thinks that I might be, he doesn't_ _ **know**_ _that I'm the kid he's looking for. And I'm not going to let him know!_

"It's quite fine. I actually find it remarkable that you do everything for your family. Do your parents help?"

"N-no. T-they're not around."

"Oh? Well I'm sorry to hear that."

"D-don't be. I-it's not like it's anyone's fault. Everything happens for a reason, if you know what I mean."

"Of course."

"Well, I should probably get prepared for the second wave of people." Danny rose up from his chair and cleaned anywhere that needed to be cleaned. He set up the tables and switched the morning menus to the afternoon ones. He also washed his hands. And soon enough, the second storm of people came in. It wasn't as large as the last one, but it was still pretty big. Vlad soon left, knowing that the boy had enough on his hands.

Then came the next day. Vlad was there again! Danny started to become really nervous. Why was he there again?! Surely there were better places to be than this! _Is he catching on?! I sure hope not!_ Danny hid his nervousness, and acted the same as he did the previous day, shy and kind. The two opposites of his personality. Yeah sure, he was nice, but only to people who deserved it. Everyone else he was usually mean to or quiet around. Except for Dash, who he usually ran from. Then again, that was before he lost almost everyone he cared about, not ever being able to see them again. It made his acting much easier, because now he was internally half empty.

And it helped him a lot. Vlad soon lost interest and left. Danny internally sighed. He went through the rest of his day, closed shop, made himself, his sister, and his _cousin_ dinner, and soon after, went to bed.

Meanwhile, Vlad walked to his hotel room. _I guess I was wrong. What a shame._

 **Alright, hope you liked the chapter! Please review and subscribe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I must say, expect the unexpected. Because that is what you need to do with this story. Nothing is as it seems!**

It was a stormy day out, so the Teen Titans decided to have a horror movie marathon. Just as they were about to watch Hannibal, Beastboy stood up. "We should invite the Seishins over! I heard that the school was being repaired from when we fought Cardiac yesterday, so the students have the day off!"

"Not only that, but shops have to close today due to the storm possibly getting catastrophic!" Cyborg added. "It would be nice to have guests over."

Robin gave them a quizzical look. "Why do you want them over? To cook for you?"

"No, dude! I just thought that the Seishins could hang out cause they seem cool!"

Raven looked up her book. "For once, I agree with Beastboy. Those three are intriguing. I personally would like to know more about them."

"Fine, we'll go ask. But if he and his family says no, then that's that. Got it?"

"Sure thing! I'll go ask myself!" Beastboy said. Cyborg shot up from his seat.

"Yo BB! I'm coming with you!"

Meanwhile, at Danny's apartment…

Danny was cooking while Dani and Tucker were playing _Go Fish_. Dani beat Tucker for the seventh time in a row. The geeky halfa groaned. "Why do you keep on winning?!"

"Because I am way better at the game than you!" Dani taunted. Danny rolled his eyes as he finished making lunch.

"Okay you two, time to eat."

"Coming!"

As the three ate, someone started to consecutively knock on the front door. Danny sighed. "I'll get it." He walked over and opened the door. "Hello?" He saw a very excited Beastboy and Cyborg. "Um, can I help you two?"

"Yeah, we were wondering if you and your family wanted to come over and watch a bunch of horror movies and spend the night at Titans Tower." Cyborg offered.

"A movie marathon? Hmmm… Dani is grounded, but I guess one night couldn't hurt. Besides, I think that we could all use a small break." Danny said. He turned his head in the apartment. "Dani! Tucker! We're going over the Titans' place!"

The other two halfas ran up to him. "Yay!"

They arrived at Titans Tower within minutes, because Cyborg drove them. They all went inside. Starfire greeted them. "Hello friends! You are friends, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Danny told them. "You guys wouldn't have invited us over if you didn't consider us friends of some sort."

"Hurray! I'm glad you guys came over for the marathon of movies!"

Danny gave a polite smile. Then he noticed that Robin was looking at him. He decided to read the boy wonder's mind.

 _Why does this kid remind me of myself? Just like when my parents were murdered. He reminds me of that time, but he mentions nothing of any related matter. Why?_

Danny understood what Robin was going through. His eyes showed Robin sympathy as he held out his hand. "Thank you for having us over."

Robin shook it. "A pleasure to host."

Dani looked all around. She was very excited to say the least. The last time she was in a house this big was when she lived with Vlad. But his was undoubtedly bigger than this. Even so, she was curious. _I'm so going to ask for a tour later!_

Tucker was excited as well. Everything was very high tech and new. He had many questions to ask Cyborg, but refrained himself from doing so. He felt lucky right now as he was in the home of the best known teen superheroes other than Danny, who retired from such a painful job. Thinking of the last part, he almost laughed. _Man, Danny has the weirdest luck. Something tells me that he won't stay neutral for too long._

Just then, Tucker's foot became intangible. He nearly fell, but was saved by Dani balancing him out. Luckily no one seemed to notice this. Or at least, so they thought.

Danny saw Tucker's foot go through the floor. _What the hell? Since when did Tucker have ghost powers?_ He looked at the Titans. "Can my cousin, sister, and I have a minute? I need to give them some rules while their here."

Robin looked at him, understanding. "Go right ahead. We'll be in the living room on the right."

Danny nodded. "Thanks." As soon as the Titans were out of the room, Danny looked at Dani and Tucker. "Explain."

Dani looked innocent. "Explain what?"

"Don't play dumb. I saw Tucker's foot phase through the floor."

Tucker and Dani gulped. Tucker looked at Danny. "I-it was my idea. I thought it would be better if you weren't alone in this."

"What do you mean, Tuck?"

"Well, after what happened, I knew that I was the only one who didn't die from like other timeline, so I thought that maybe if I turned myself into a halfa, that you wouldn't be alone in this. Dani was helping me with my powers."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You had too much on your mind. I thought it would be better if we told you later on."

"There's something you two should know. Something Vlad told me when he first created me." Dani said. They looked at her and she breathed in. "Halfas don't age. And after four months, they don't die."

"What?!" The boys exclaimed.

"Is this true, Dani?" Danny asked. Dani nodded.

"Yeah, it is. I asked other ghosts about it, and they said the same thing."

"But what about Vlad himself?! He's got white hair!" Tucker questioned. Danny sighed.

"Actually, Tuck, his hair turned white from his ghost portal accident. Anyway, I'm going to help teach you what I can as well."

"Thanks man."

"Don't mention it. Now, let's go watch some horror movies with the Titans."

After watching about twenty movies, everyone except Robin and Raven fell asleep. Robin decided to do some stretches and Raven started to read a book. However, after an hour, they started to hear whimpers. They looked over at the sleeping group. It was Danny. He was asleep, but obviously having a nightmare. Their eyes widened as they heard what he said.

"No… Stay away… No I'm not… I'm not you… Prevented it… Not going to happen… I promised… Please… Leave me alone… Not the same… Won't die… They… Live… Are here… Go away… No you're not… Time not in stone… Future not written… Go away… Please… It's not true… I won't become… I made different… My path different… Not the same… Leave me alone!" Danny started thrashing in his sleep, sweating up. Robin ran over and shook him. The young halfa woke up in fear. When he realized he was safe, he was relieved. Robin sighed.

"You alright? That must've been one heck of a nightmare."

Danny slowly nodded, not looking Robin in the eye. "I-I'm okay. Thanks for asking."

"How often do you get these nightmares?"

"Not that often. They j-just come and go." Danny lied. Raven noticed with her empathic abilities.

"You're lying Danny. I can tell."

Danny flinched. _Shit, empath._ "I-I'm fine, really. I didn't mean to trouble you two with my nightmare! I-I should probably go back to sleep! Yeah, long day tomorrow. Need rest. Well, night!" Danny covered himself with his covers and pretended to be asleep. The two Titans rolled their eyes, but were worried. They could tell that something was seriously wrong the way he tried to avoid the situation. Even so, they played along with him. They themselves eventually went to bed, making sure the tower was secured.

The two Titans weren't the only ones who seen the fiasco. A colorless ghost flew by and saw the entire thing. Invisibly, he looked at Danny with sympathy. "Poor kid. I can only imagine what he's going through." Then he saw the boy's face. "I-it can't be."

The ghost was Sidney Poindexter. He had been traveling the human world for two months now. He was in Jump City over the rumors that there was a group of superheroes that resided here. They were true. He was spying on them for a week now. They were definitely good people, which made him smile. He heard about Danny a bit, but never really thought of the name until now. He looked at the young halfa. "Phantom."

As soon as morning came, he watched as Danny woke Dani and Tucker up. The trio said goodbye to the Titans and left. Poindexter invisibly followed them, but kept his distance to prevent from being caught. They arrived at Danny's apartment. Poindexter looked around. _For something so small, this place is nice._

His attention was broken by Danny's voice. "Okay, you two. Go get ready for school. I'll make breakfast."

The other halfas nodded and did as told. Danny made waffles and bacon. As the other two ate, Danny went to his room. Poindexter invisibly raised an eyebrow when the young halfa came out. The boy was wearing a waiter's outfit. _Why isn't he in a school uniform like the other two?_

Dani and Tucker finished eating and headed out the door, saying goodbye to Danny. Poindexter watched as Danny cleaned up and headed down a flight of stairs to what seemed to be attached to a cafe. Danny cleaned up any mess that was there and opened up shop. Very soon after, people came swarming in. And the strange part was, many of them were enemies with one another, yet they were getting along. He watched for hours as Danny served his customers and managed shop. _Does he really do everything by himself? That's… Amazing._

After the shop closed later that day, Danny went upstairs and changed into a black t-shirt, gray sweatshirt, and jeans. He walked to the park, followed by Poindexter. The park was closed as it was nighttime, but it didn't bother the young halfa. He sighed. "Finally, some time to myself."

Poindexter decided to turn visible behind Danny. "Phantom?"

Danny became wide eyed. He barely pulled off a straight face as he faced Poindexter. "Who the hell are you talking to? And why are you black and white?"

Poindexter rolled his eyes and flew near Danny. "Stop acting like you aren't the halfa, Phantom." As Poindexter went near him, Danny's ghost sense went off. Poindexter smirked. "Especially when you obviously have that uncontrollable ghost sense."

Danny glared. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you're so far from Amity."

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"It was destroyed by a ghost I fought."

"Oh. So, did you come here to join the heroes here?"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. I'm no longer a hero, Poindexter. I quit. I'm done. The only thing I care about is seeing the only _family_ I have left to continue living. I'm not joining a team, not joining a side. I want to have a normal life. Well, half life. Away from fighting. Away from ghosts. Away from what's left of Amity. Away from my previous life. This right here is my life now."

"But you do realize that you can't hide forever, right? Vlad will be looking for you for eternity."

"Let him. See if I care. It's not like he really gives a shit."

"That's not true, Phantom. All the ghosts in the Ghost Zone never seen him like this. He's _desperate_ to find you. He is looking everywhere for you, both in this realm as well as the Ghost Zone. And he even went to the worst parts of the Ghost Zone. He risked his _existence_ in search of you."

"You don't know, do you? The only reason he wants me to be his son is because I'm the son of the woman he loved and a halfa. He doesn't care about me as a person. I'm merely a puppet to him."

"I wouldn't be so s-"

"Poindexter, I don't want to talk about this. I want to be left alone."

"Fine, I guess I'll tell Vlad where you are."

Danny's eyes flashed a toxic green. "You wouldn't!"

"I will. He deserves to know. After all, he is-"

Danny's face went dark the air around them became so cold that even Poindexter started to shiver. The wind started to blow like crazy. Benches flipped over. Street lights started to act up. The ground started to shake. Poindexter backed up. He gasped when cracks along with fire formed under Danny's feet. He looked at the young halfa in fear. Danny looked at him. "I'll tell you one thing. If he knows, then, if things go the same way, like the original stream, you might as well say goodbye to this world. You do _not_ know what I know."

"B-but doesn't he deserve a second chance?"

Danny took a deep breath, and everything calmed itself. The fire disappeared, even though the cracks in the ground remained."You don't understand, Poindexter. I _refuse_ to let time repeat itself. Maybe one day I'll give that chance. But right now, I have no trust in the man."

"That's sad. You two are the only halfas in existence, y-"

"No we aren't. Not anymore anyway."

"You aren't?"

"No, there are two others."

"A-are they the two that live with you?"

"..."

"Taking that as a yes. But even if they are halfas, Vlad doesn't know."

"I'd rather it stay that way."

"If you say so." Poindexter turned invisible and flew away from the young halfa. He flew around until he reached his destination. He phased through the window. As he turned visible, he said, "I know where Phantom is."

Vlad jumped and turned. "You know where he is? Where?!"

"I'll tell you, but first you have to promise to give the kid space for a while, pretend you don't know. I've never seen him the way he is, and I don't want to get him angry."

"Alright then. I'll be like that if it gets me to know where he is and if he's safe or not."

"Remember that kid? The one who works at the green and purple cafe?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"He's Phantom. And here's how I know. First, the features he has are _very_ distinguishable. Second, his voice is the same. Third, the cafe looks like the Ghost Zone. Fourth, his name is Danny. Fifth, when I went near him, his ghost sense went off. And sixth, when I confronted him with the information, after he pretended not to know me, and made his ghost sense go off, he hesitantly admitted it."

"I knew there was something about the boy that threw me off. I can't believe how much he changed."

"He didn't really change that much, Plasmius. He acts around other people and is himself when at home or alone. I spied on him all day."

"Thank you for telling me."

"A pleasure, sir! Well, I'm going to continue my journeys. Happy travels!" Poindexter left.

Vlad smiled. _I will be there for you, Little Badger. Even if you don't know._

After a few minutes, he arrived at Danny's apartment, invisible. _Good thing that I'm half ghost. Now Daniel won't detect me._ He landed to hear a crash. "Dani! Get back here!" A voice shouted. Vlad raised an eyebrow. He watched as Tucker chased Dani, who had his PDA.

"Try and catch me, techno geek!" Dani taunted.

Tucker growled. He eventually caught up with her, and had her in a headlock when Danny walked in. Danny's eye twitched. "What. The. Fuck."

Dani and Tucker looked at each other nervously, then back at Danny.

"Hehe… Hi Danny."

"What are you two doing?"

"Training?" Tucker lied.

" _Sure_ you are. That's why you have Dani in a headlock and she has your PDA."

"We're not in trouble, are we?"

"No, if you two stop fighting. So, what do you two want to eat for dinner?"

"Pork Roast!" They replied. Danny nodded and started cooking. Vlad watched as the trio laughed and acted like a family. He was glad to know that Danny was safe and happy considering what the boy went through. He watched them all go to their rooms when it was time to go to bed. He invisibly followed Danny and waited for him to fall asleep. As soon as the boy was in a deep sleep, Vlad placed his hand on the young halfa's head and started rubbing it in a parental way. Vlad's eyes softened. He then noticed a picture of Danny with his family and friends. It looked two years old and was stained with both blood and ectoplasm. Danny's blood and ectoplasm. He looked down at the boy. _Oh Daniel, if only I could have been there for you when you needed the help most. Why are you afraid of asking me for help?_

Just then, Danny started to struggle in his sleep. He tossed and turned, beginning to sweat a lot. Vlad became wide eyed. The temperature in the room dropped to below zero. The lamp on the desk started to act up. "No, get away! I'm not you! I won't become you! The future isn't in stone! Leave them alone! Get away! Stay away! They'll live! I WILL NOT BECOME YOU!" The room began to shake. Vlad had no time to waste. He became intangible and entered the boy's dreams.

 _He was shocked. He went invisible and flew to where Danny was. Danny himself was facing… himself? No, this ghost wasn't Danny. Or at least, the Danny he knew. This one was twice the boy's size. He had flames for hair and red eyes. It was like an evil version of the child. And he was currently winning the battle, holding Danny by the throat._

" _You are foolish, Danny. To think you won't turn into me? I'm still here! I still exist! Which means that this is your fate!" Dark Danny, aka, Dan, taunted._

" _That's not true, Dan! I promised them! And I WILL keep my promise!"_

" _How can you say that? Your family is gone and so is Sam. Only one more person before the rest becomes set! Can't you see? You can't escape what you already became!"_

" _I didn't become you! Not even in the other timeline! You killed me!"_

 _Vlad was shocked. He had no idea that Danny was fighting an entire time stream. Afraid of becoming the monster he hated. Afraid of himself. Vlad became angry. His eyebrows arched and he set an ectoblast at Dan. He turned visible. "Hurting Daniel, are you? I can't have that."_

 _Dan growled. "Plasmius."_

 _Danny fell to the ground as Dan dropped him. "V-Vlad?!"_

" _Daniel, go with your friends. They're waiting for you. I'll handle him." Vlad said._

 _Danny looked at him, wide eyed. "Are you crazy?! He'll kill you then finish the job with me!"_

" _Daniel, you do realize that you are immortal, right? You've passed four months of having powers." Vlad informed, sending another ectoblast at Dan._

" _I-I'm immortal? B-but that's impossible!"_

" _Trust me, boy" Vlad created a thermos and caught Dan as he began to get up, "One day I'll explain. But for now, please go see your friends." He flew over to the injured halfa. "You promised to hang around them after you finished school after all." And with that, he disappeared._

Vlad left the boy's head. He looked down at Danny to see that he was not in distress anymore. The older halfa sighed in relief. With that, he left.

The next morning…

It was Friday. Danny woke up and dressed himself in a black shirt and pants before waking the other two up. The three headed to the kitchen. Tucker and Dani sat at the table while Danny made breakfast. As he made breakfast, he looked over at Dani. "Your teacher asked me to chaperone you during your assembly today, so I hope you at least behave yourself."

"I know." Dani grumbled. "I can't wait till the fruitloop is gone."

"Now that is something that I believe we can all agree on!" Tucker said. Everyone laughed. Danny finished making breakfast and the trio ate. Then they left for Tucker and Dani's school. As they entered, they bumped into Vlad. Tucker and Dani frowned while hiding behind Danny, who pulled an acting face.

"H-hello."

"Hello, Daniel Seishin. Who are these two?"

"T-they are my family. I-I was asked to keep an eye on them because they didn't behave in the last assembly."

"Well, that is very mature of you."

"T-thanks."

"Well, I best be off. Ta!"

As soon as Vlad was out of earshot, Dani and Tucker sighed in relief. "Phew! That was close!" Tucker breathed. Dani nodded.

"I agree. Good thing he believed that."

"No kidding." Danny and Tucker agreed. They went to the office and Danny checked himself in. After, the trio went to the auditorium. Danny looked at the other two. "Let's sit in the back." The other two nodded. They headed into the back. A few girls noticed them and sat in the row _right_ in front of them. They turned to face Dani.

"So, he's your chaperone?" One asked, pointing at Danny. Dani nodded.

"This is my brother, Danny. Danny, they're Astrid, Amanda, Bea, and Jenny."

"Hi Danny!" Bea said.

"Hold up, you own that new cafe in town!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Hehe…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"You and Dani are definitely twins!" Astrid accused. Danny nodded.

"Y-yeah…"

Amanda had a giant smile on her face. "Could you cook for my birthday party? Please!"

"Um…"

"No, he isn't going to. He is helping Tucker with getting into shape." Dani told them. Amanda pouted.

"Aww, I was hoping he would. He's so cute!"

Danny laughed nervously. Tucker nudged at him. "Look at you! Even in baggy clothes you have girls hitting on you!"

"Hehe…" Danny pulled a weak smile. Dani noticed his nervousness.

"Sorry, guys, but my brother is off limits." Dani protected. Her friends complained as Vlad walked on the stage. They rolled their eyes as he began to speak.

"Good morning, Murakami High School. It is a pleasure to for me to be here to speak to you about the possibilities for your future. As you already know, next year will have programs that progress your education further than any other school in the country. It'll start with…" As Vlad continued to speak, kids around the auditorium became excited with the opportunities being given to them. However, Team Phantom weren't focused on it. They didn't really care. After all, it's not like they were going to live in Jump City for two long. Dani and Tucker were whispering to their friends and making jokes. They didn't even pay attention.

Danny, on the other hand, was thinking about his dream.

" _Trust me, boy. One day I'll explain."_ The thought kept on repeating in his head. It confused him. The dream had Vlad asking for trust, and in the same day, Poindexter told him that he should give Vlad a second chance. Of course Danny didn't know that Vlad interfered with his dream, but if he knew that the real Vlad was actually telling him to give him a chance, it would certainly confuse him more.

 _Man, if only I had the ability to go see Clockwork, this wouldn't be so difficult!_ Danny wanted to know if Vlad really changed, but wasn't willing to reveal who he was just to find out. Little did he know that it already was revealed.

Vlad finished speaking after a few hours. He bowed his head and left the stage. The bell rang and everyone left school. Dani tapped her brother on the shoulder. "Danny, can I sleep over at Jenny's house?"

Danny nodded. "But behave."

"Thanks Danny!" Dani hugged him then ran off with her friends. Danny turned his attention to Tucker.

"Wanna go to the park? We can help you with your powers."

"Sure thing, dude. Sounds fun."

They reached the park as it closed. As they walked in, they turned invisible and went to a more hidden area. They turned visible and transformed into their alter egos (Danny's ring was white and Tucker's was electric blue.) Danny looked at Tucker's ghost form. "That's so you."

"I know right? It's so electrifying!"

"Certainly. Now to begin with training."

For about two and a half hours, Danny taught Tucker how to create ectoblasts, ghost shields, to control his advanced senses, and how to summon his spirit weapon (Danny has a scythe and Tucker has an ecto gun). Then they went home. Danny made dinner. After, they went to their rooms and to bed.

 **Haha, I fooled you, didn't I? You guys thought that Vlad was gonna leave without knowing that Danny was there, but I say hell no! The Fruitloop needed to know! Besides, badger cereal is awesome! And I don't care if people disagree! I know what I want and how to achieve my goals! Slytherin for eva!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I'm back!**

 **Vlad: Oh hell…**

 **Me: Unkie Vlad? I ate too many donuts.**

 **Vlad: If you're so sick, then go home.**

 **Me: Party pooper… (-.-;)**

 **Let the story begin!**

It's been a month and a half since Vlad came to Jump City, and at the HIVE Five's base, Gizmo finished upgrading his pack. He held it up with a smirk. "Perfect!"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "What's so perfect about your upgrade?"

"It can check the body type of a person. Body temperature, heartbeat, cell regeneration, and whether or not they're a meta human. I plan on using it on the Seishin kid."

Jinx smiled evilly. "I guess you're right. It is perfect! Let's go." _Time to reveal the truth, Danny. You can't hide yourself now!_

After a few minutes, the duo arrived at the cafe. They acted natural as Danny brought them to a table. They ordered food, and as soon as Danny went to prepare the meal, Gizmo turned the scanner in his pack on. He programmed it to scan the young halfa. And as soon as Danny came back with their meals, that's exactly what it did. Danny, too busy with other customers, and not caring about the robotics as he was used to techno geeks back at home, didn't notice. He went to help other customers while Gizmo and Jinx quickly ate. They paid and left. As Gizmo read the results, he was shocked and a little frightened. Jinx became impatient. "What does it say?"

"Body temperature 88 degrees. Heartbeat, two beats a minute. Blood type, undecided, but possibly AB. Cell regeneration, hyper effective. Human, magican, alien, or meta human, _error_ , cannot detect. Health, undetectable... T-this kid. What the hell is he?!" Gizmo spat out, shaking. Jinx looked at him, wide eyed.

"Those results… If he didn't walk, talk, sleep, and eat, I'd think he was dead!"

"We only seen him walk and talk. We never seen him eat or sleep. Heck, we STILL don't know if he even gets tired."

"I do." A voice behind them said. They jumped and turned to see Raven.

Jinx glared. "You do, huh? Then tell us!"

Raven sighed. "He eats and sleeps like every other human being."

"How do you know?"

"Beastboy and Cyborg pressured him and his family into sleeping over. Now answer me this, why are you so interested in him?"

"Because he's obviously isn't human!"

"Yeah, pukeface! His fucking heartbeat is two beats a minute! And his tempurature is 88 degrees fahrenheit! My invention said so!" Gismo added.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You sure it's not broken?"

"I just finished it pukeface! How the hell would it be broken?!"

"I don't know nor do I care."

"I'm surprised that you didn't try to capture us today." Jinx admitted.

"You gave me information. You guys aren't the only ones with their eyes on Danny."

"What? Is the birdbrain curious about him."

"Yes, _Robin_ is interested in finding out about him. Though, none of us know why." Raven explained. Then she had an idea. "So how about this, if you find something out, you tell me. And if we find something out, I'll tell you. And for the meantime, we all have a small truce amongst one another, so long as you guys don't do any crime. What do you think?"

Jinx smirked. "I think that this is a great idea. I'll tell the rest of the team."

"And I'll tell mine." With that, they went their separate ways.

Later, at Titans Tower…

"WHAT!"

"Are you crazy?! There's no way that they'll keep up to that!" Cyborg shouted. Beastboy nodded.

"They hate us, Rae! They're going to lie!"

Raven sighed. "Beastboy, I can detect lies and read minds. They know that because I interrogated them with those abilities once."

Beastboy became silent. Starfire only smiled. "We are going to have peace from the five of hive?! That's wonderful!"

Robin rubbed his temples. "Raven…"

"I already gained information from them." Raven told them.

This gained Robin's attention. "Really? What did they say?"

"They told me that his body temperature is 88 degrees and his heartbeat is two beats per minute."

Everyone looked at her, shocked. "But those rates, how's the kid not dead!" The boy wonder thought aloud. Everyone shrugged. After a few silent moments, Robin looked back at Raven. "How about you try to read his mind. Read his memories."

"I guess it's worth a shot. Let's go."

When they arrived at the cafe, it was closed for the day. Raven used her shadow self to search for Danny, who was at the park, by himself. She told her team that she was going there and they nodded. She flew to the young halfa's location and hid. Danny was reading a book. Raven focused all of her energy into getting inside Danny's head. She failed many times. She decided to wait until he dozed off and fell asleep. Once he did, she struck again, only barely getting into his head. And it was a struggle to stay in. _He's got some strong mental barriers, that's for sure!_

What she saw in her head brought chills down her spine.

 _A little white haired boy with toxic green eyes was running around. He wore a black and white hazmat suit. As he was running, tears with a green tint came rolling down his face. The surrounding showed glimpses of a green flash of light, electricity, fire, explosions, death, destruction, fear, and finally the Ghost Zone. When the Ghost Zone surrounded the boy, he himself fell asleep. Then everything faded._

Raven was shot out of the halfa's mind. She felt dizzy, sick, strained, and weak. _Very_ weak. She stumbled as she walked, grabbing her T-Communicator. She contacted her team. "I need to be picked up. I'm unable to go home by myself."

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know. After _barely_ accessing Danny's mind, getting more confused, and being horrified; I became sick and weak. I can barely walk right. This never happened to me before."

"We're on our way."

They picked her up and she started to explain what happened. "There was a little white haired boy, crying and running. The surroundings kept on changing from one tragic thought to the next. After it ended with him in the Ghost Zone, the boy fell asleep and I was kicked out."

Beastboy perked up. "A white haired boy?! Did he have bright green eyes and a black and white hazmat suit?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

"No way! That's Danny Phantom."

Robin turned. "What?"

"Danny Phantom! You know, the teen that used to protect Amity Park before it was demolished by some giant monster!"

"BB, that 'teen' was a ghost." Cyborg informed. Beastboy simply shrugged.

Robin was deep in thought. _Danny Phantom. Danny Seishin. What's their relation with one another?_ "Cyborg, I need to use the supercomputer."

"Are you searching the kid up?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck with that." They reached Titans Tower. Robin sat at the supercomputer and started looking up any recent news to how the town was destroyed. It was as Beastboy said. A giant monster destroyed the town and killed multiple families. He also found that Phantom disappeared after defeating the monster, as if he never existed. This made him confused even more. He found nothing on Danny Seishin. No school records, no pictures, nothing.

"Dammit, what's your connection?!"

A few weeks later…

"Dani, why didn't you tell me that you joined soccer?!" Danny questioned.

"I didn't want you to freak out like an overprotective older sibling does."

Danny laughed. "Why would I freak out? I would've cheered you on you know! When's your next game?"

"Tonight."

"Alright then, it's settled! I'm going to your game tonight."

"Me too!" Tucker said, walking into the room. "Our school is going against the Gotham Academy school! We might see Batman!"

Danny rolled his eyes and Dani snickered. "Only you, Tuck. Only you!" She teased. Tucker shot a mini ectoblast at her feet. She yelped. "Hey!" She started chasing him while Danny laughed at them. He watched as they crashed into the table, accidentally obliterating it. They looked at Danny nervously. He simply shrugged. "I'll go get a new one. I believe I have enough. Just clean this up while I'm gone." He grabbed his sweatshirt and left. He went to the United Furniture Warehouse and bought a cheap, but nice, table. As he started walking home, he noticed some people nearby. It was Valerie, Dash, Quann, and Paulina. He became wide eyed and threw his hoodie over his head. He fastened his pace and reached home. He quickly set the table and began making dinner. After he finished, he called the other two to come eat.

They finished eating within minutes and Dani ran into her room and put on her soccer uniform. When she came out, they all went to the school. Danny signed himself in as a guest and they went down to the field. Dani went to her team while Danny and Tucker sat on the bleachers. The game started. Danny was surprised of how well Dani played without cheating or using her powers. He was also glad. He smiled while watching her.

"Fenton? Foley?"

Danny and Tucker's blood went _ice_ cold. They glanced at each other, but didn't move. They kept on staring at the game, pretending not to know who the people behind them were calling. Dani scored a goal. Danny and Tucker decided to jump up and cheer.

"Way to go sis!"

"Way to go cuz!"

They shouted in unison. They then sat back down after she noticed them and smiled. Just then, a hand grabbed Danny by the shoulder.

"Fenton, what are you doing here?"

Danny turned to see Dash. He pretended to be annoyed and confused. "Why are you calling me that? Who are you anyway?"

"Don't play dumb, Fenton."

"I don't know who you are, but I'm Danny Seishin. Not Fenton something. And if you don't mind, I'm going to continue watching my _twin_ sister's game with my _cousin_ here." Danny told the jock, pointing at Tucker, who decided to join in.

"What type of name is that anyway? I've never heard it before."

Dash glared and motioned for his friends to come over. They did. When they saw Danny, they gasped.

"Danny?!" Valerie and Paulina said in unison. Quann said Fenton at the same as the girls speaking. Dash smirked.

Danny glared at him. "I already said that I don't know you, and now you bring your friends, family, or whoever they are to you, to try to confirm your thoughts? That's low!"

"Watch it, Fenton! I'm losing my patience with you and am willing to shove you into a locker!"

"My name's not Fenton! It's Danny Seishin! And I don't even go to school! I'm only here for my twin _sister_!"

"Oh really?! What twin sister?!" Valerie questioned. Danny rolled his eyes.

"My sister Danielle, also known as Dani with an _I_. She is on the field. About my height. Blue eyes and long, black hair that is down past her waist. Hard to miss."

Quann looked at him, wide eyed. "Your sister is _that_ chick? Damn!"

Danny eyed him. "Why do you say that, um, uh…"

"My name is Quann. And I say that because she's cool. A hot chick who plays sports, hard not to think that."

Danny turned white. "Um, eww. I didn't need to know that you think she's... _hot_... She _is_ my sister after all." _And my fucking clone! That's just sick!_

Valerie looked at the young halfa. "So you're not our Danny?"

Danny sighed. "No, I'm not."

"Well I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"It's fine."

"Me too! You just look so much like someone we know! Same first name too!" Paulina added.

"Really? That is weird."

"Danny!" Girls behind him squealed. He flinched and turned to them.

"Hi, Astrid, Bea, Amanda, and Jenny. Is there any reason to why you left your _front_ row seats?"

"To say hi of course!" The girls said in unison. "We also wanted you to try some food we made!" They piled his arms with packed food.

"Just so you know, mine is the best!" Jenny bragged. The other girls glared at her. "What? You know it's true!"

Tucker snickered, earning a glare from Danny, who then looked at the girls. "Gee, thanks. I don't know what to say."

"Just tell us what you think of them next time you see us."

"O-okay."

As the girls smiled and left, Danny turned around to see a shocked Dash and Quann. "What?"

"You were hit on by four girls! In one sitting!" Dash exclaimed. Danny just shrugged.

"Well, I _am_ well known around here for the cafe I run. Happens a lot actually."

"You run a cafe?! What is it called?" Paulina asked.

"Wahami Himitsu."

 _Phantom Secret?_ Valerie thought. She took many language classes to help her fight ghosts, and amongst them were Japanese and Arabic, so hearing this shocked her. Then she remembered his last name he gave them. _Seishin, that is Japanese. Doesn't it mean spirits? Wait a minute! He also said that his sister's name is Dani. C-could he be Phantom? In hiding? Why did he choose to look like my friend if that's the case? I'm going to ask as the Red Huntress later._ "Interesting name. It sounds Arabic and Japanese in one saying."

Danny's eyes widened. "It does?" _Shit, I forgot she studied those two classes!_

"Yeah, it does. So, why aren't your parents here?"

"Because they aren't." Danny said with a hard tone. Tucker tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at the techno geek. "Yeah."

"I'm a bit hungry."

Danny sighed and handed him fifteen bucks. "Here. Knock yourself out."

"Thanks, cuz!" Tucker ran off to the confection stand. Danny saw Dani score another goal. He smiled at her as she glanced up at him. She smiled back then continued playing.

Dash leaned over. "Can we have your sister's number, Seishin?"

"I don't give out numbers of my friends and family without their consent, so no."

"Fine, be a douche." Dash and his friends stopped talking to the halfa. After a few minutes, Tucker came back. He was holding a soda, two hotdogs, fries, and a bag of chips.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for asking."

After a half hour, Dani's team won the game. They cheered. Danny and Tucker ran up to Dani and gave her a high five. "That was awesome! You really tore them up!" Danny complimented.

"Thanks bro!" Then she noticed the bag of food Danny was holding. "My friends made those, didn't they?"

"Yeah, they did. Anyway, let's go home."

"Kay!" She grabbed the food and Tucker's PDA. "See ya there!" She started running.

"Hey!" Tucker shouted, running after her.

Danny chuckled to himself. He was halfway home when he heard someone behind him say, "So, Phantom, what are you doing in Jump City?" He continued walking like he had no business with the person behind him when something got ahold his leg.

"What the?" He turned to see Valerie, who was in her battle suit. _Shit._

"Answer me, Phantom. And don't bullshit. Having a cafe that has a title that means _Phantom Secret_ and using a fake last name that means _Spirits_ , as well as Dani as your sister, isn't going to make it hard for someone like me to find out. Especially with _this_." She hit him with a blast that forced him to transform into his alter ego.

"Whaa? H-how did you do that?! What do you want? Please don't tell my enemies where I am!" He begged. He didn't want to hurt her, as she was his friend and a good person. Valerie stared at him, shocked.

"Phantom, I just want to know why you are here."

"O-okay. I'm here because rent is cheap, Dani and Tucker can go to a good school, it's a perfect place to hide from Plasmius, and I don't have to fight anymore! Those are my reasons!"

"Alright, one more question. Why did you decide to make yourself look like Danny Fenton?

"Val, _this_ iswhat my human side looks like. Looking like your friend is only a coincidence."

"Y-you're half ghost like Danielle?"

"Yeah, I am."

"A-are you my Danny?"

Danny looked away. "N-no, I'm not."

"Look at me, Phantom. Are you Danny Fenton?"

Danny was silent. Then he looked at her. "I _was_ Danny Fenton. But now, Danny Fenton doesn't exist. Neither does Danny Phantom. There's only Danny Seishin. A shy cafe owner who cooks, serves people, and takes care of the only family he has. Someone who doesn't take sides. Someone who will disappear without a trace when gone."

Valerie looked at him, shocked. "You are still a Fenton and Phantom, Danny!"

"No I'm not. Danny Fenton was a bullied teen who was obsessed with space. Danny Phantom was a ghost who obsessed with protecting a town that hated him. I'm not them. I'm too _broken_ to be them. And this may sound cliché, but I'm also too dead to be them." He managed transforming back to his human form. There was a few more moments of silence. Then Valerie broke it.

"So, why did you simply tell me?"

Danny looked at her. "Because you're my friend. I-I hate lying to people I care about. The only reason I never told you or my parents that I was a halfa was because I was afraid of you guys getting angry or not care who I was and try dissecting me anyway. You hated my ghost half, my mom wanted to dissect any ghost she could, and my dad, as he'd put, wanted to _rip ghosts apart molecule by molecule_."

"Wow, I never really thought of it that way. So, how are you and Dani half ghosts?"

"Well, uh, funny story actually. Let's just say it involved stupidity on my end, curiosity, a ghost portal, and being electrocuted. And Dani, well she's actually my clone."

"Wait, what?! You were electrocuted?!"

"Yeah, by the ghost portal my parents made."

"And Dani is your clone."

"Yeah. The only one that had emotions, a personality, a mind of her own, and didn't turn into a pile of ectoplasm."

"There were others?!"

"Yeah, but I'd rather not get into it."

"Okay then."

"Val, please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want to be found by Vlad or anyone else. I just want peace! Time to heal, you know? Please!"

Valerie thought for a minute. "Okay then. But I do want something in return."

"Name it."

"I want your number so I can talk to you, Dani, and Tucker, and I want a free meal tomorrow when I visit your cafe."

Danny smiled. "O-okay." He writes his number on a scrap of paper and hands it to her. Then he yawned. "Well, I gotta head home. It wouldn't be good if I get tired in the middle of work and pass out. See you Val."

"See you, Danny."

Danny made his foot intangible and freed it from the weapon Valerie used to stop him and headed home. He told Dani and Tucker what happened and they were shocked, then relieved that Valerie was keeping what she learned a secret. Soon after, they all went to bed.

The next day, Danny woke up Dani and Tucker, made breakfast, then got ready for the day. He brought the food the girls made him to the kitchen area in case he became hungry. He soon opened shop while the other two went to school. A few minutes later, Valerie walked in. "Hey."

"Hey." Danny led her to to a table and gave her a menu. She ordered a few things and Danny prepared the food for her. As she ate, Danny waited for her reaction. She looked up at him.

"Danny, this is amazing."

"T-thanks."

Just then, a swarm of customers came in. Danny brought them to tables and took their orders. Soon after, he brought out the orders. Valerie watched him work, astonished. When she worked at Nasty Burger part time, she could barely ever do _half_ of what he did, and she had help. He didn't. He did everything himself and didn't mess up once. Later on, when Danny began to close up shop, she looked up at him. (Only them two in cafe at moment)

"How? How can you do all of this?"

"Duplicates have their uses. I created a duplicate to do the cooking. Still tiring though."

"Have you ever passed out?"

"No, but a few days I came close. Mainly because I forgot to set food for me to snack on on the counter in the cafe kitchen. Blood sugar became low."

"That's still impressive. I could never do the amount you do."

"Thanks."

"Well, I should probably be going. The bus back to Gotham will be leaving soon. Good night."

"Night."

With that, Valerie left and Danny closed shop.

 **So, you guys are probably wondering a few things. Let me explain a bit. The Phantom trio have been in Jump City for three months now. Tucker has less than one month until he becomes immortal like the other two. But here is where some real shit is going to go down. Expect fights. Expect ghosts, Brotherhood of Evil, H.I.V.E., Dan, and Vlad, because that's what is coming. As to why I revealed Danny to Vlad, Poindexter, and Valerie all in two chapters, well, I have my reasons for that. Everything is falling into place. It's as it should be. May time be with you all!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Welcome everyone!**

 **Dani: I ate all the cookies!**

 **Tucker: Aww hell naw!**

 **Danny: *laughs***

 **Me: Let the story begin!**

In an alleyway…

"Yes! I succeeded in robbing a store and didn't get caught by those pesky Titans!" A man thought aloud. He had dark blue eyes and a brownish black goatee. He wore a black jumpsuit that was equipped with flash grenades, force field generators, and other weaponized inventions. A light bulb was displayed on his chest. The man was Dr. Light, and he just robbed Walmart. Because fuck logic, this is what happens! Now he had a million bucks and many electronic gadgets and equipment for his suit. He smiled profoundly as he looked at his loot.

"Dr. Arthur Light, I presume."

Dr. Light jumped and turned. There he saw Madam Rouge. "Yes I am. What do you want, Rouge."

"Right to the point, hmm? Well, I have an assignment for you."

"And what's my pay?"

"Advance devices to enhance your… suit." Rouge eyed the suit with disgust. It had no fashion sense in her opinion. However, the man _was_ needed.

Dr. Light smiled at the pay. "What do you need, Madam Rouge?"

Rouge holds up a picture of Danny Seishin. "This boy has the eyes of the Titans as well as the H.I.V.E. Five for his… uniqueness. A few weeks ago, I went undercover as a bird and listened to what they told one another. What I found was _very_ interesting. I want you to capture this boy and bring him to me at the docks."

Dr. Light nodded. "Of course, ma'am."

Meanwhile, at the Seishin apartment…

Danny was sick. Not terribly sick, due to his healing factor, but sick enough to not open his shop. He was drowsy and dizzy. He got up to wake the other two, but told them to stay away so they didn't get the bug. Little did he know that it was only food poisoning. He then went back to bed and fell asleep. Dani and Tucker made themselves breakfast and ate. It was later than normal, so they hurried up and ran outside to school, only to crash into Beastboy.

"Wow! What are you two in a hurry for?" Beastboy asked.

"School." Dani told the green metahuman. "And then our friends' houses for a sleepover!"

"Oh. Well, I was heading to the cafe actually. To get a vegan coconut créme pie."

"Sorry, man, but Danny is sick today, so the cafe is closed." Tucker informed.

"Aww man!" Beastboy complained. "Well, I hope he gets better soon."

"Thanks. Well, we gotta go. See ya!" Dani said, grabbing Tucker, and ran off to school. Beastboy just shrugged and went back to Titans Tower.

Later that day, Danny woke up feeling better, still dizzy, but better. He slowly got out bed and dressed himself in a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and his sweatshirt. He grabbed his wallet and headed out to a drug store to get some medicine. He raised his hood over his head so no one would bother him. When he reached the store, he bought a small bottle of cold medicine. As he headed home, he read the instructions and went into an alleyway to take the medicine. However, after he screwed the lid of the medicine, he heard a sound behind him. He turned, a little too cautious to take any sound out of the ordinary lightly.

"Meow!" It was just a stray cat. Danny sighed in relief. He kneeled down and started to pet the feline.

"I may be a bit more of a dog person, but it can't hurt to pet you." Danny mumbled. The cat purred as it rubbed itself against his leg. The young halfa smiled and reached into his pocket. He took out a small bottle of water, poured some into his hand, and offered it to the cat, who eagerly accepted. After a few minutes, Danny started to head back home again. He decided to take a shortcut using alleyways that led straight to his apartment and cafe.

As he turned the corner to the last alleyway, however, he was hit in the back by a large energy blast, which sent him flying a few feet. As started to get up, he was introduced with a flash grenade. "The fuck?!" Was all he could spill out as the grenade detonated. The young halfa covered his ears and fell down, feeling dizzy. Well, dizzier. He tried to get up, but his attacker didn't give him time. With a hit into the back of the head, he was knocked out.

The attacker came out of his hiding spot and smirked. It was Dr. Light. He aimed a hand at the unconscious teen and enclosed him in a bubble of light. "Perfect. Now all I have to do is bring him to the docks and get my pay, then I'm outta here!"

It took half an hour to get to the docks. The young halfa was still unconscious. There, Madam Rouge was waiting. Dr. Light smiled. "The mission was a success, Rouge. He didn't even see what was coming!"

"Good." Rouge handed him a case. "Here is the equipment, as promised."

"Of course. Well, I best be on my way. Farewell." With that, Dr. Light released the bubble of light and left. Rouge walked over to the unconscious teen, picked him up, and threw him over her shoulders. She walked over to her jet, put Danny in the back, went into the pilot's seat, and took off.

When Danny woke up, he found that he was in chains. He rolled his eyes. _Whoever captured me obviously isn't working for Plasmius, that's for sure_ he thought. As he was about to phase out of his restraints, he was interrupted.

"About time you woke up."

Danny turned to see Madam Rouge, The Brain, Monsieur Mallah, and General Immortus. He glared at them.

The brain, ignoring the halfa's glare, rolled up to him. "You're probably wondering why you're here. I might as well explain right here and now. Your genetic makeup is _very_ interesting. I've never found a being with a healing factor as powerful as yours. Because of this, we are going to experiment on you and figure out how your healing factor works. Then we're going to implement it onto ourselves and defeat the Titans! With your healing factor, it will be as easy as cutting butter with a hot knife! We'll heal so fast that every blow we take from them will have absolutely no effect!"

Danny stared in horror with the plan these guys had. He had to leave as soon as possible, and not reveal what he truly was. _Shit. I hope they leave the room soon so I can get out of here!_

As soon as the thought hit the boy's mind, The Brain spoke more. "Yet of course, we have to set the machines and capture other metahumans such as yourself, so it'll take a while until we are ready to start the experiments. Which means we will have to leave you here. Of course, don't think that you'll be able to escape. Those chains are made of the strongest metal imaginable. So strong that Superman cannot break them and Batman is still figuring out its compound layout! So don't worry about plans for escape routes. They're useless since you cannot get out of those chains."

 _Can't get out of these chains? Bitch please! I'm half ghost! These chains aren't even a challenge!_ Danny mentally ranted. He watched as the Brotherhood of Evil left the room. The moment that he couldn't hear their footsteps, he turned intangible and slipped right through the restraints. _Okay, Fenton. Escape completely and not risk being captured or hide and save the meta humans they capture? Fuck it, I'm saving the meta humans!_ Danny then looked at the chains that were once around his wrists. He kneeled over them. _Supposedly the strongest material ever, huh? We'll see about that._ He grabbed the chains and crushed them with ease, making them look as if he ripped them apart to escape instead of turning intangible. Then he walked over to a shadowy area of the room and turned invisible.

An hour later, Madam Rouge came in with multiple meta humans chained and gagged. When she noticed the broken chains where Danny once was, her face filled with anger and shock. "He escaped?!" She quickly restrained the others and communicated the others. "The Seishin boy escaped."

…

"Yes sir. I'll look around the building and around town. He couldn't have gone far." She hung up and started searching. The moment that she was gone, Danny turned visible and ran up to the kids. They looked at him frantically.

"Don't worry, guys I'll get you guys out. But I need you to be silent and listen to me. Got it?" Danny told them. They nodded. Danny broke the restraints of the meta humans and they removed their gags. "Now come on! It won't take long until they come back here!" Danny led them through a door. As he guided them, he used his super hearing to listen for any enemy footsteps along the way. For the most part, this worked. However, a giant group of enemies were heading their way. Danny didn't hesitate. "Hold hands and lean against the wall! Now!"

As soon as he shouted, the meta humans did as told. Danny turned them invisible as the guards passed through, not even noticing them. The other meta humans were confused because they didn't look down at themselves. As soon as the guards are gone, Danny turned them visible and gestured them to follow. They didn't hesitate. After ten minutes, they were outside. But that wasn't where the escape ended. They had to dodge and duck around areas to prevent from being seen. It didn't work on all the guards, however Danny would knock the ones who did see them, so there wasn't as much stress as there could have been. They ran out of the area and found a storage unit that they decided to hide in.

Once the group was safe, they all rested. Danny slumped down to the ground. "Thank Clockwork Dani and Tuck are at their friends' houses."

One of the boys looked at him. "I know what you mean. So, uh, what did they grab you for?"

"Healing factor. You?"

"Telekinesis. However, I don't have much control, so I don't use it much."

"Oh."

"On a different subject, how did the guards not see us? You know, when we leaned against the wall."

"I camouflaged everyone. However, I didn't do that the entire time because I'm tired and have the flu."

"You're sick?"

"Yeah. Not badly sick, but sick enough to not to use my powers unless necessary."

"So, how did they capture you?"

"They sneak attacked me with a laser, followed by a flash bomb, and ended with a strike to the head. And let me tell you, flash bombs are a real ear killer. It gave me one serious headache."

"Ouch. Well, they used sleeping gas on me."

"At least we're safe now."

"Agreed. Now, how do we all get home?"

One teen raised her hand. "I can fly people who are from Britain!"

The British nodded and surrounded her. Another kid rose his hand. "I can teleport the people of South Africa." Two kids joined him. The group separated into smaller groups and separated. Danny himself didn't join any group as he was simply going to fly home in his alter ego. When the other teens said that he should go with them so he wouldn't pass out or worsen his flu, he kindly denied, saying that he would be fine and had friends. They shrugged and left. As soon as Danny was by himself, he transformed into Phantom and flew home. He phased through the roof, transformed back to normal and collapsed on the couch. "Man am I glad to be home!" He yawned. Soon enough, he fell asleep.

When he woke up, he checked the time to see that it was three in the morning. He groaned. "It's way too early to wake up! And I actually am starting to sleep WITHOUT nightmares!" Just then, he heard a knock on his door. He glared at the door. He hid one hand in his pocket, which charged up an ectoblast. With the other hand, he slowly opened the door. It was one of the meta humans he helped. "Jeez, what are you doing here and how did you find me?" Danny questioned.

"I looked up your name. And I'm here because that psycho woman that kidnapped everyone attacked again. I came here to ask for help."

"In three in the morning? Seriously? I literally live in the same city as the Titans. Shouldn't you have asked them? They're heroes after all. I'm not."

"But she's after all the meta humans that escaped. And more particularly you! She'll go after your family, man!"

"If she does, then I'll make her regret it. What are her powers anyway?"

"She can stretch and manipulate her body into any form as well as shapeshift. When she kidnapped me, she took the form of my mom."

"At least you have a mom. Anyway, come in." Danny moved out of the way so the teen could come in. "What's your name by the way?"

"Will."

"Kay, Will, you hungry?"

"Yeah actually."

Danny nodded and made them both some food to eat. "You're the telekinetic one, right?"

"Yeah. So, what can you do?"

"What you saw. Though, I do have a slight immunity to the cold." Danny set the plates on the table. "Of course, I don't really like to talk about my powers, as they often cause problems."

Will bit into his meal. "I see what you mean. Yeah, I didn't expect that I'd get kidnapped over them, then again, this world is full of surprises."

"No kidding." Danny replied as his phone dinged. The young halfa checked to see the message and face palmed. "Seriously, Dani? Did you even go to sleep? Jeez!"

"What happened?"

"My sister sent a Snapchat of her and her friends."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah. And my twin. However, we couldn't be more different. Even so, we love each other."

"So, uh, where are your parents?"

"They're… not around."

"Oh."

A bang on the door caused them to jump. Danny looked at Will. "Go hide. If there is a giant crash or I don't say that it's safe, stay in hiding until you _know_ it's safe." The banging on the door became more harsh as Will nodded and found a place to hide. Danny walked up to the door, ready to fight anyone in his way. He opened it to see a gun in his face. But before the person could shoot, Danny instinctively knocked the gun out of their hands and threw them into a wall. When he took time to see who it was, it turned out to be Madam Rouge. I know she doesn't actually have a gun, but that doesn't mean she couldn't use her powers to temporarily create one! He glared at her. "Get out of here before I get pissed!" He warned.

She got up and looked at him. "Why would I do such a thing? Especially with how advanced your strength and super healing are!"

Danny dodged just as Rouge attacked with her fingers turning into long blades and heading towards him. Danny rolled his eyes. _This woman seriously has no idea who she's messing with._ He threw a knife at her, but missed because she bent her body so it wouldn't touch her. She sent another attack towards him, but he jumped out of the way with ease. Then he grabbed her by the arm and tossed her through the window. Once she hit the ground, he fixed the window with his ice abilities. Rouge didn't notice his ice powers, but she did notice that his eyes had an icy blue glow to them, instead of being his normal sky blue. She believed it was from him using his super strength because of the fact he did throw her eighteen feet out the window of a second story building. But since she knew that he could easily fight her, she came up with a backup plan.

"Don't sit too tight, Seishin kid. Because you're going to lose this one!"

Danny, seeing that she left, told Will to come out. "It was Rouge. But she isn't exactly that great of a fighter in my opinion. She relies too much on her powers."

"But her powers are dangerous!"

"To you maybe, but I have a healing factor and know how to fight. After all, you learn a thing or two from living in the streets for two years."

"Point. On a different topic, what are we gonna do?"

"Correction. What are you gonna do? Here is the simple answer. You're going to tell the Titans about your issue and not even mention me. I moved too many times to reveal that I have powers, and I enjoy it here. Besides, I'm not in any mortal danger, unlike you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am. Also, tell the Titans about the other meta humans. I _know_ that if we were attacked then the others definitely are in possible danger. If you need any strategies in capturing them, _you_ come to me and I'll give you advice to give to the group. But make sure that you aren't followed, got it?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll help bring you there undetected." Danny held out his hand. Will eagerly grabbed ahold and Danny turned them invisible. They jumped out the open window and landed on the sidewalk. Danny led Will through many alleyways and districts that the boy never heard of. When they reached the shore of the waterbed that surrounded the island that Titans Tower was on, Danny invisibly turned to Will. "Hold on."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have super strength. We need to get past a giant body of water. What do you think I'm gonna do?"

"..."

"I'm going to jump, Will. Jump over the water."

"Oh. Hehe…" The teen grabbed ahold.

Danny rolled his eyes and made it seem that he jumped when he actually flew them across. He landed, making a small crater to add to the jump effect. "Alright, all you need to do now is walk up and knock on the door. And don't be surprised if they seem a bit guarded at first."

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Just remember to not mention me and we'll be even."

"Okay…" _Though, I wouldn't really call that even._ "Well, see you again sometime?"

"Yeah, see you around." Danny turned invisible and left. Will sighed and walked up to the front door and rung the bell. After a few minutes, the door opened. Will gulped.

"I need your help."

Later on that day…

Danny decided to play it safe and not open up shop, taking another "sick day". When Dani and Tucker arrived home, they asked him why and he told them that he simply wanted to be safe and not accidentally get another person sick. Tucker and Dani shrugged and told him what they did the night before. Danny had to laugh when Dani said that she and Astrid painted Jenny's face purple while she slept, put shaving cream in her hand, and shoved Wasabi peas up her nose. He could only imagine how she reacted. It would have been priceless to him. Tucker simply played GTA with his friends. After they explained what they did, they asked Danny what he did.

"I slept. Nothing too exciting." He lied. They rolled their eyes.

"Dude," Tucker began, "not only are you a bad liar, but with how little you sleep and one of the windows being ice now, it's obvious that something happened."

Danny sighed. "Fine. I went to the store to get medicine and was attacked on the way home by some minor scale villains who figured out about my healing factor and super strength. And in the process of dealing with them, I helped a group of meta humans escape them, came home, had one of the meta humans visit for help, threw one of the villains out the window after they attacked again, then brought the meta human, named Will by the way, to Titans Tower."

"Damn dude, talk about eventful."

"Hehe… Yeah." Danny laughed nervously. Then Dani hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"You idiot! Don't take things like that lightly! What if they found out about what you really are, huh?! What are we going to do then?! Go to Vlad?! Don't you realize that's what you're risking?!"

"Calm down, Dani. They won't find out, okay? They only think that I'm a meta human." Danny reassured.

"Yeah, besides, who in the world would even come to conclusion of Danny being a halfa? And that discludes the ghosts, us, Vlad, and Valerie! It's not like super villains look up about ghosts as a side job you know!" Tucker added.

"Haha! Even the professional Ghost Hunters don't know about halfas!"

Dani facepalmed. "It's your half funeral."

Then they heard a knock on the door. Dani grabbed a bat and went up to the door. As she opened it, she was hit by a giant fist and sent flying into the couch. She groaned in pain. Tucker and Danny turned to see Rouge. Danny's eyes started to glow a toxic green as he glared at her. "Attacking me is one thing, but attacking my family crosses the fucking line!" He shouted. Rouge placed her now normal sized hands on her hips.

"Did you really think that I would give up?"

"No, I didn't. However, I didn't think you would go so low to attack my family. Over some stupid healing factor to try using against _teenagers_." He retorted, throwing knives at her. She dodged them again, grabbing Dani in the process. The female halfa hissed. She knew that she couldn't use her powers because she would be targeted as well, so she looked at her brother. At least she did until the air was being squeezed out of her. As she gasped for air, Danny's face went dark. In a flash, he ran and hit Rouge in the stomach so hard that she coughed out blood and dropped Dani. Her hand turned back to its original size as she grabbed at her stomach.

"Why you little-"

Danny swiftly grabbed her by the throat, eyes glowing ice blue, almost white. Rouge felt her body freezing on the inside as if ice itself was forming. She tried to shift herself out, but found she couldn't. As Danny dropped her, she gasped for air and shivered.

"What in the hell did you do to me, you brat!"

Danny's eyes went back to their normal blue. "I ended your career." He replied as he swiftly knocked her out. Then he turned to the other halfas. "Clean up the mess while I deliver Miss Dipshit to the authorities." He grabbed Rouge and went invisible and intangible. He flew out of his apartment and all the way to the JCPD. He dropped her on the floor in the lobby, turning her visible, and watched as the police stopped what they were doing.

This was the last thing the police expected to receive that day. They knew the woman was dangerous and seeing her unconscious in the lobby was surprising to them. They went up to her. "Do you think she'll attack us when she wakes up?" One asked.

"I dunno, but I'm going to cuff her." Another replied, doing as said. A third cop laughed.

"Like that'll help us! Let's call the Titans!" Everyone nodded and did just that. When the Titans arrived, their jaws dropped.

"Dude! How did Madam Rouge get here?! Unconscious!" Beastboy exclaimed. The first officer looked at him.

"We don't know. She just fell onto the ground out of nowhere!"

Raven went up to Rouge. "I'll check her mind. Perhaps one of the meta humans she was after did this."

Danny's eyes widened. He flew down, still invisible, and tapped Rouge's forehead, sending an ice shock inter her brain where the memories of him became really fuzzy. In fact, when Raven attempted to read the memories, they were too indecipherable to see the full extent of what happened. She looked up.

"I-I can't get a clear reading. It's as if she had brain damage from her fight, if that's even possible. However, I do know that she fought a meta human before this. A powerful one."

Danny smirked. _If only you idiots knew!_

Robin started to think. Then he glanced back at his team. "Do you think that-" His question was short lived as Rouge has stirred and started to wake up.

"Uhh… My head. Whenever I see that bastard again, I will… Wait, who was I after again? Can't remember." It was then when she realized where she was. Her eyes narrowed as she attempted to shift and attack, but to no avail. She looked down at her cuffed hands. "M-my powers!" She looked straight at the Titans. "What did you do?!"

"We didn't do anything. But they will." Raven said, pointing at the police. Rouge hissed and swore at them, also calling insignificant children, as she way dragged away. The Titans left, Danny invisibly following.

"So, who do you think took out Rouge?" Beastboy asked. The other Titans shrugged. They all went back to Titans Tower, not even realizing that they were being followed. When they arrived, they called for Will to come. The young meta human did as told. When the Titans explained what had happened, he cheered.

"That means that I don't have to worry about her anymore!"

Robin nodded. "Well, I hope that one day, the meta human that helped with Rouge reveals himself so I can thank him."

"Perhaps the person doesn't want attention!"

"Perhaps. So, where do you live?"

"Houston, Texas."

"Alright, we'll bring you home."

"Thanks!"

Danny watched as the Titans and Will took off. He smiled. At least there's still some hope in this world. Danny then flew home. When inside, he stretched. "So, what do you guys want for lunch?"

 **Me: *grabs Fenton bazooka* I'M FIRIN' MAHH LAZZOR!**

 **Danny: Oh fuck! All ghosts and halfas get down!**

 **All ghosts and halfas: *do as told***

 **Me: *Fires like crazy***

 **Ember: Who in the ghost zone gave her weapons?! And why does she even need them when she's a halfa too?!**

 **Danny: She stole it from my dad's weapons vault! And as to why, I think she had too much sugar, again…**

 **Ember: We're doomed, aren't we?**

 **Danny, Dani, Tucker, and Vlad: *nods***

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: MONSTER!**

 **Danny: Oh Clockwork…**

 **Dani: Energy drink?**

 **Danny: Energy drink.**

 **Tucker: Yup, we're screwed.**

 **Me: Space is my rival now! *races through space***

 **Danny: Let the story begin…**

Danny woke up early and yawned. "Oh well, time to get ready I suppose." He dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He decided to make French toast and bacon for breakfast. Soon enough, Tucker and Dani both came into the kitchen (because bacon is fucking awesome). They sat down at the table and waited. As Danny set the plates on the table, they thanked him and dug in.

After breakfast, Dani and Tucker got ready for school while Danny dressed himself for work. They waved goodbye as Danny prepared to open up shop. He waved back and flipped the sign to _open_. Not long after that, people came swarming in. Danny was partially enjoying serving them because of their responses, which helped his self esteem. He smiled the entire time until-

At the sound of the bell, he turned to the door to see Vlad there. Danny was shocked. _What in the ghost zone is he doing here?! I thought he was done with our town!_

The young halfa calmed down, and even though disturbed by the older halfa's presence, proceeded with his job and led Vlad to a table, giving him a menu. Danny then quickly went to help other customers who called for him to come over. After a few people, he did go back to Vlad's table table to see if the older halfa had an order to make. He did.

"I'd like a slice of cherry pie, a coffee, and some macaroons Daniel."

"Y-yessir." Danny went to get the order. As soon as he came back and set it on the table, he asked, "So, uh, what brings you back to Jump City?"

Vlad looked up at him. "Well, Daniel, since this city _does_ have the highest teen crime rate, and my goal is to help lower the rates of cities with such issues, I make it an obligation to come here every once in a while."

"Oh."

"DANNY!" Squeals came from the entrance of the cafe. Danny turned white. _Oh no…_

Danny turned to face Astrid, Jenny, Bea, and Amanda. "What are you four doing out of school?"

"Visiting you of course!"

Danny sighed. "Just don't make this an every day thing, okay?"

"Okay!"

Danny led the girls to a table and handed them menus. They quickly ordered their favorite sweets and smoothies. Danny brought them out for the girls and attended to other customers. A few left, paying him along with a great tip. He smiled and told them to have a great day. Then he cleaned up the mess and set it up for the next customers to sit there. He then served food to other people who ordered. And like always, they enjoyed every bite.

Vlad watched the entire fiasco, internally laughing. _Oh Daniel, having girl issues? How cute._ He watched as Danny worked, making sure every customer's needs were met. It amazed the older halfa at how well of a job Danny did, how there was not even a single mess up in any order made. He watched for hours, and everything seemed fine until someone in a large brown trench coat and hat walked in.

As Danny turned to face the man who walked in, his blood went cold. He began to tremble. _No, i-it can't be! It's impossible!_

The _man_ looked down at him and smirked. "Hello Danny. Remember me?"

Danny glared. "I wish I didn't." He muttered. "What do you want?"

"For now, I guess a meal. It's _been a while_ after all."

 _Not long enough._ Danny thought. "Fine." He grimly brought him to a table. Nobody but Vlad noticed this. He wanted to know who the person was, but couldn't see his face. As the _man_ ordered, Vlad tried to read the energy levels between the two. Both certainly had resentment towards one another, but Danny's energy showed complete hatred. Something that even _Vlad_ himself never been directed with by the young halfa. Yeah sure, anger and distrust, but never _this_. It sent a shiver down the older halfa's spine.

Just then, the cafe phone rang. Danny answered. "Hello, Danny Seishin of Wahami Himitsu Cafe here, how may I help you?"

"Really Danny? Formalities?"

"Dani?"

"Yeah, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that Tucker and I are going to the arcade then bowling with his friends, so we might get home late, okay?"

"Alright. But please be safe, understand?"

"Roger that!" Dani hung up and Danny did the same. He rubbed his head. _Thank Clockwork they're not going to be here until later, but seriously? Why Clockwork? Was it the observants' fault? I bet it was._

After a few more hours, it was time for Danny to close shop. He walked up to Vlad first. "Excuse me sir, but it's time for you to leave."

Vlad looked up at him. "Closing up shop I presume?"

"Yessir."

"Alright then. Have a good rest of your day, Daniel."

Danny nodded as the older halfa left, giving the suspicious _man_ a dirty look. The moment he was gone, Danny turned to the _man_. "You too. Get out."

"Why? We're the only ones here. By the way, I heard about what happened to _your_ family and Sam. It seems to me like everything is repeating itself, is it not? Only Tucker and everything is set. So why run? Just embrace-"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT! NOW!"

"How about… No. I don't have to listen to you, Danny. Remember who the stronger one here is."

"Oh I remember. It's me! Wanna know why?! Because I'm not caving in like you did! And I never will!"

"Haha! Says the one who nearly died fighting a ghost as weak as a grape! You're pathetic to fight against your destiny Danny! You always have been!"

"You know, if I wasn't in hiding right now, I would tell Vlad everything. But you probably knew that, Mr. High and Mighty. Now get out before I lose my cool. And you know what happens when fire bursts from ice."

"You'll see me again, Danny. And very soon. Very, very soon." The _man_ left. Danny sighed in relief and cleaned up the mess. After that, he dressed himself in his casual clothes and decided to check on Dani and Tucker. He dialed his sister's number and waited. She picked up.

"Hi Danny. What's up?"

"How are you two?"

"Oh, we're fine. Tucker may or may not have had a dozen energy drinks, but other than that, we're good. Why do you ask?"

"An enemy of mine is in town. And when I say enemy, I mean _him_. I want you and Tucker to be very careful around strangers, especially ones that seem suspicious. Understand?"

"Got it. But how is he here?!"

"I don't know. I really don't. So please be careful, okay?"

"I already said I would. In fact, I'm going to go tell Tuck right now. Love you bro."

"Love you too sis." He hung up. Then he went into his bag and grabbed an _empty_ Fenton thermos. He hid it in his sweatshirt pocket, threw up his hoodie, and left the apartment. He walked around town, in hopes to catch the _man_ from earlier. _Okay Fenton, he's wearing a large brown coat and is a ghost. He can't be that hard to f-_

A giant whirl of wind hit Danny at full force, sending him flying into the wall of a building, in the alleyway. He grunted as he got up as his body was in pain. It was then when he noticed that his ghost sense was going off. His eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"Told you I'd see you again soon."

Danny turned to see the _man_. "You were stalking me, weren't you?!"

"Of course I was! But let's see to that we take this fight somewhere private, hmm?" The _man_ swiftly grabbed Danny by the arm and flew them towards the park. He landed, dropping Danny who quickly got to his feet and went into a fighting stance. The _man_ laughed. "Don't think that because I was stuck in that furnace that I'm any weaker than before! I will win!"

"You shouldn't underestimate me Dan. I've grown since our last battle."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Sure you have." He created four duplicates and the five of them surrounded Danny. The young halfa also created duplicates.

"I already know how to do that Dan. And I also know how to do something that _you_ can't!" Danny's eyes glowed an icy blue and ice shot at all of the Dans, who became intangible.

"So you have an ice core? That's weird." Dan said, shooting ectoblasts at all the Dannys, who threw up ectoshields.

"Wrong, Dan. I have a multi core. Fire and ice. Something my _humanity_ gave me!" He lowered his shields and both Phantoms called back their duplicates. Dan smirked and beneath his feet cracks in the ground formed, green fire rising from them. Then he noticed that the same thing was happening under Danny's feet. His smirk faded as Danny looked at him with ice cold eyes. "I'm not that weak little boy you faced before Dan. I've grown since then. And so has this." Danny released his Ghostly Wail, which now sounded like the screams of people dying and banshees combined instead of its previous simple ghost sound. Dan went flying and crashed into a rock. Danny didn't hesitate. He quickly grabbed his Fenton thermos and captured Dan before he could get up. He sighed.

"Daniel?"

*linebreak*

Vlad was walking out of a store near the park when he heard the most unearthly sound imaginable. He followed it to see that not only was its origin come in the park, but out of Danny. He was shocked but then realized that this could be his chance to reveal that he knew who the boy was without revealing that he knew for a while now. As the boy sighed after capturing Dan, which Vlad also saw, the older halfa said, "Daniel?"

*linebreak*

Danny turned to see Vlad. His eyes widened. _No! This can't be happening!_ He started to tremble. But before he could say anything, he was engulfed in a hug from his arch nemesis. "Oh my god, I can't believe it was you the entire time." He heard the older halfa say. There was so much emotion in his words. So much that Danny was surprised.

"Of course you didn't. I wouldn't let you know Vlad. I didn't want you to know."

"I know Daniel, I know." He let the younger halfa go. "My, you've grown so much these few months." He smiled. "So, Daniel Seishin. That's an interesting last name you chose."

Danny silently nodded, looking away. "What are you going to do, now that you know? Force me to leave?"

"Daniel, why would I do that? Why would I force you to be somewhere you don't want to be? Especially after what you just lost recently?"

"Should I make a list? Or a book?"

"Daniel, let me rephrase the question, why would I force you into _captivity_ right after you lose your family? Especially when I don't want you going through what I went through?"

"How does my predicament and yours have anything to do with one another?"

"Because that is what being in the hospital was like for me. Being alone all that time, right after I half died. No one to help me other than doctors, who I emotionally didn't trust. It would be the same if I forced you to live with me back at Wisconsin as my godson-"

"Hold up! I'm what?!"

"Daniel, you're my godson. Your father asked me if I would after Pariah Dark-

"Because he thought you saved my life."

"Precisely."

"Why didn't I see that coming? You planned that, didn't you?"

"Partially yes, I guess you can say I did."

"Why am I not surprised?" Danny muttered. "Anyway, are you really going to leave me be, or are you trying to send me into a false sense of security?"

"Daniel, I will, for the most part, let you be, however, I am also going to check up on you monthly."

"No repercussions?"

"No repercussions."

Danny smiled to hear this. "T-thank you."

"So, Daniel, are you going to join the heroes here?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I mean, Valerie has talked about joining them, but I still have Tucker and Dani to protect, and if my secret identity is out, then they could be placed in danger."

"Understandable. Speaking of those two, how have they been?"

"They can be a pain sometimes, but they're doing fine."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"I might as well. They'll find out on their own anyways." Just then, Danny's phone rang. When he checked the caller ID, he said, "Speak of the devils." He answered. "Hi Dani."

"Hey Danny! Where are you? Did you capture Dan?"

"Yeah, I did. But um, something happened."

"Did you get caught fighting by the Titans?"

"No. At least, not by the Titans."

"Then who?"

"Who do you think?"

"No, not him! I told you that this would happen if you weren't careful! Where are you?! Tucker and I will be on our way!"

"Wow, calm down! No need for you two to get riled up. Just come to the park _calmly_."

"Fine, but if he tries something, Tucker and I will not hesitate to fight him!"

"Yeah yeah, got it. Just don't be irrational, okay?"

"No promises!" Dani hung up before Danny could say anything else. Soon after, two streaks in the sky came towards them. Tucker and Dani landed. When Tucker saw Vlad, he sighed.

"Oh boy, this can't be good." He mumbled. He and Dani walked up to them, still in ghost form, which started Vlad.

"Since when did Tuckerman have powers Daniel?"

The three younger halfas stuttered. "Uh…" They looked at each other, before Danny and Dani pushed Tucker in front of them.

"Hey! Why do I have to tell?!"

"Cause they're your powers." The siblings said in unison. Tucker groaned.

"I have had my powers for about three and a half months now."

"Oh." Vlad thought for a minute. "What core do you have, Tuckerman?"

"Tucker's powers aren't developed enough for his core to take place yet, Vlad." Danny explained. "We don't know."

"I bet it's an electric core." Dani theorized. "He just loves his gadgets."

"Electric core? If that is so, then I may help you with that." Vlad offered. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"You have an electric core? I thought it was fire."

"Both fire and electric. Similar to how you have a fire and ice core."

"Oh, so a multi core then."

"Yes, dear boy. A multi core."

Dani looked at Vlad. "Vlad, on a different note, we need to use your portal."

"What for?"

"To drop this ghost off to a friend of ours." Danny answered, shaking the Fenton thermos. Inside you could hear a muffled voice. Vlad looked at it and nodded.

"Who is this friend of yours?"

"Clocky, duh." Dani said. Danny hit her in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"His name is Clockwork. He helped me a few times." Danny quickly told Vlad.

"May I meet him?"

Danny looked at Dani and Tucker, who rolled his eyes. "Dude, he's going to try to find this guy on his own, so-"

"I might as well." Danny finished. Tucker nodded. Danny looked back at Vlad. "Fine." _I hope Clockwork doesn't get angry with me._

*linebreak*

The halfas all arrived at Clockwork's tower. "Clocky!" Danny called out. Within seconds, the time ghost was in front of them.

"Hello Danny. You're late."

"How-"

"You were here eight seconds earlier in another timeline."

Danny groaned. "Of course. Why do I even ask anymore? Anyway, here." He threw Clockwork the thermos. "Mind explaining?"

"Danny, why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?"

"Observants being asses again?" Danny suggested. Clockwork nodded.

"I apologize for their behavior. And for letting Dan escape."

"It's fine. So, uh, you're not mad that I-"

"No Danny, I'm not. Actually, I'd like to talk with Vladmir about something." Clockwork raised his hands. "Time out." Everyone except him and Danny became frozen. Clockwork grabbed a time medallion and placed it on Vlad's neck. He became moveable as well. He looked around to see that time was frozen.

"Interesting… Anyway, what would you like to talk about?"

"I believe that we should sit down for it's going to take a while. And Danny, the snacks are in cuboard 37582."

"Thanks Clocky!" Danny shouted from above. When he loaded himself with snacks, he sat down with them. He started eating.

Clockwork turned to Vlad. "Well, I know that you have already told young Danny here that you're his godfather, however, there is something I must say on the situation. You are only his godfather as a human."

"Wha-" Vlad was cut off by Clockwork.

"I was appointed as his ghostly parent."

"WHAT?!" Vlad and Danny exclaimed in unison. Danny's eyes sparkled.

"That's awesome!"

Clockwork laughed. "I know."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "So Daniel has two fathers?"

"Yes, Vladmir, he does."

Danny looked at his ghostly parent. "Why tell me now?"

"Because I'm able to now."

"Oh." Danny bit into an ecto-chocolate bar. "I have another question-"

"I myself am not allowed to tell them, Danny. You, however, are."

"Okay."

"Danny, I do have advice for you. Please do follow your gut feeling with the Titans. A choice must be made, choose wisely."

"Um, I'll do my best Clockwork."

"I know you will." He raised his hands, summoning his medallion from Vlad's neck, and then said, "Time in." He smiled. "You four best be off."

The halfas nodded and flew off. Once they passed through the portal, they all headed to Jump City, and Danny, Dani, and Tucker said goodbye to Vlad then invisibly flew home while Vlad went to his hotel.

 **Me: Uh oh, was this story supposed to happen?**

 **Danny: What do you mean by that?!**

 **Me: Clocky! Why did you change the time stream?! Danny wasn't supposed to know yet! He was supposed to help the Titans first!**

 **Clockwork: Kagami, that's in a different timeline. This one is also in my control, not yours.**

 **Me: Fuck!**

 **Dan: *in thermos* Can I get out now?**

 **Clockwork, Danny, Dani, Tucker, and me: NO!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dani: Let's watch Shrek!**

 **Tucker: No! Let's watch the Avengers!**

 **Me: Bitch please! We're watching Blade!**

 **Danny: Or we are starting the story like we're supposed to.**

 **Me: Fiiiiinnne! Have it your way!**

 **Danny: Good. Let the story begin.**

 _The skies were dark. It was so hot outside that skin could melt off the bone. Crows pecked at the eyes of the dead. Bodies were everywhere, and the air was filled with the smell of rotten flesh. And right there in the middle was Danny, crying over two bodies. The bodies were of Dani and Tucker. And their blood was on his hands. "No, why? Why did I do this? Please bring them back! I didn't want this!"_

" _Don't lie, Phantom. You know very well that this is what you want." A voice said. Danny looked up to see see that darkness was creeping towards him. Even though he was afraid, he looked at the darkness and glared._

" _No I don't! I love them! They're my family! I would NEVER willingly and wantingly kill them!"_

" _Oh, my prince, you shouldn't deny your true nature. Your urge to kill. Your craving for power. Your rage, your hate, your-"_

" _I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING PUPPET! I WILL NOT BE LIKE THAT! I DO NOT LIKE POWER, NOR KILLING! I WILL NOT BECOME HIM!"_

" _Too late for you, young Phantom. Your fate is already been decided."_

 _It was only then when Danny realized that the darkness was enveloping him. "What the? Get away from me!" The young halfa shouted at the darkness, desperately trying to pry free._

" _Never, Phantom. Never again." It replied before consuming Danny and making the world dark._

"AHHH!" Danny screamed as he shot up in his bed. When he realized that he was in his room, he sighed. "Thank Clockwork. It was only a dream." He checked his clock. "8:30?! I have to open up shop!" He jumped out of bed, dressed himself in his work clothes, made himself a quick breakfast, and then ran downstairs to open up shop. Everything ran smoothly, and as usual, the Titans and the H.I.V.E. Five also came by to order their favorites. After five hours, Vlad came in and Danny acknowledged his presence. He led the older halfa to a table and gave him a menu.

After deciding what he wanted, Vlad looked up at Danny and said, "I guess that I'll have a coffee and a set of macaroons."

Danny nodded his head and went to prepare the food. When done, the few tables that were taken were ready for their checks. Danny set the food on Vlad's table then went to attend to the other customers. Once they left, Danny and Vlad were alone in the cafe. After a few moments of silence, Vlad decided to break the ice.

"So, Daniel, why did you choose to live to Jump City?"

Danny, who was cleaning up a table, replied, "Actually, it was Dani's idea. She said that we'd have a better chance of hiding from you. Plus the schools are great and rent is cheap. The city practically screamed _move here_."

"Oh? It was completely Danielle's idea? My you two think alike!"

"Coming from the one who created her out of my DNA."

"Hahaha, touché."

"Speaking of which, how did she end up a female? Considering that I'm boy, it shouldn't be genetically possible, right?"

"As true as your statement is for humans, Daniel, it's not the same for halfas and ghosts. Our structure is much more flexible than that of a human. We even have the ability to naturally change our own sex."

"Uhhhhh… that's possible?"

"Yes, it is."

"That's weird."

"Indeed, it is. However, it's also very useful."

"Okay…"

"On a different note, how did Tuckerman acquire his powers?"

Danny stopped for a moment. "Actually, he never told me. All he said was that it was his idea to become a halfa and that Dani helped him."

"Oh? Well, I hope he wasn't stupid enough to try and get those powers the same way we did."

"Because of being electrocuted by millions of bolts?"

"No. You were electrocuted, Daniel?"

"Yeah. Yet again, I was inside the portal."

"What?! How come?!"

"Well, my parents told me that it didn't work. Even so, I showed my friends the portal because I promised to show them the machine my parents took all summer to build. Sam brought her camera to take pictures for her scrapbook. She and Tucker thought that it would be cool if I went inside it and acted like I was about to enter a new world. I may or may not have tripped over a wire and accidentally hit the _on_ button, that my parents built on the inside of it and completely forgot about, while trying to regain balance."

"My, that was very irresponsible of your parents. What happened after?"

"I came out as my ghost self. Sam and Tucker became pale at seeing me. Sam then grabbed her pocket mirror and showed me what I looked like. I freaked out. Then I passed out. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Sam and Tucker were there, as were my parents and Jazz, who were asleep. Sam and Tucker were awake however. At seeing me awake, they practically jumped on me. They told me about my transformation after passing out. When I asked about how long I was out, Tucker said three weeks. Sam glared and kicked him in the shin, telling him to cut that out. Turned out it was only two days. A week later I was let out, the doctors saying that I no longer had the voltage running through me. However, when I arrived home and went to my room, I started to float. That's when I started to realize what happened to me."

"It seems to me that Tucker and Sam were both great friends, hm? If only that were the same for me."

"Yeah, well, you didn't know my parents for too long. I knew Tucker since before kindergarten, and Sam since second grade. You only knew my parents for the time you were in college."

"Jack told you I presume?"

"Yeah. It was on the way to your College reunion. He kept on saying how you were his best friend and that he hoped you forgave him for a lab accident that gave you ecto acne. Of course at the time, I didn't know it was a portal and I didn't even think that you would be a halfa as my parents were known for lab accidents, including turning dinner into mutated monsters many times and sending the house into a parallel dimension once, and it was only the ghost portal that half killed me. Yet again, nobody got ecto acne in my house either. Anyways, why are you hoping that Tucker didn't use a portal? Not that I can see how he accessed one, as my portal and your portal are, or in my case _were_ , the only two manmade portals, and you would instantly have caught him using your portal for that, but still, I'd like to know."

"Well-"

The cafe entrance opened and a group of teens came in. Danny looked at Vlad, giving him the _you're going to tell me later_ face, before attending the group of teens. Soon enough, the second big wave came, and Danny was in a rush to serve every single one of them. He was lucky to have a Monster energy drink in the kitchen, because he would have been wiped out if he didn't. When the second wave was over, it was five thirty in the afternoon. It was then when Danny decided to close shop. He cleaned up any mess left just as Dani and Tucker walked in. When they saw Vlad, their eyes twitched. Dani looked at her brother. "I know that we sorta have a truce with him, but really? Did he really have to come by today? It's supposed to be game night!" She complained, pointing at Vlad. Danny shrugged.

"Doesn't mean that we can't still play video games. Not that it matters. How about we all head upstairs and talk? You know, to get some weight lifted from our shoulders."

"Fine." Dani and Tucker replied. The four halfas went up to Danny's apartment. They sat down at the kitchen table. Danny breathed in.

"Okay, this is how things are going to go down. Each of us will take a turn to ask a question to anyone of their choice. Then the person to the left of them will go next an do the same thing."

"If we're going to do that, then who goes first?" Tucker questioned.

"We're going to dice it. The person with the highest number goes first."

Everyone nodded. They then rolled the dices Danny brought out. Dani rolled the highest. She looked at Vlad.

"Alright Vlad. Why is it that I'm a girl?"

"Pfft! I asked about that earlier!" Danny said aloud. Tucker snickered.

Vlad sighed. "That's simply how you formed, dear girl. You see, ghosts and halfas naturally have the ability to change their sex as they no longer have a designated sex."

"Dude, just call it gender." Tucker commented.

"Of course, Tuckerman." Vlad complied.

"Good. Now, since it's my turn, Dani, was it Astrid who took my MP3?"

"No, it was Bea."

"Thanks." _She's so dead!_

Then it was Danny's turn. He sighed. "So, um, why doesn't Skulker attack and try to hunt you? It's kind of illogical, considering that he tried hunting me because I'm a halfa."

"I was merely too old in my halfa years. By the time he found out about me, I had my powers for eight years."

"Oh."

"Now, Daniel, which of your parents was your favorite?"

Danny's eye twitched. "Of all things to ask me, really? About my parents? Jeez." He sighed. "I didn't choose favorites. I loved my parents _equally_."

Vlad nodded. "I see. And I apologize for bringing up the topic."

Danny looked away. "It's fine." He muttered.

"My turn." Dani announced. "Vlad, why do you want Danny to be your son so bad?"

Vlad sighed. "I guess it was only a matter of time until one of you asked me that question, and answering is my only option. To start, I originally wanted both Jasmine and Daniel as my children equally, as they not only had Maddie's blood running through their veins. However, when I found out that Daniel became a halfa, I asked his parents about how their children were. It was his mother who mentioned about the ghost portal incident. After learning that, I guess you could say that I felt sorry for him. He was much younger than I was when half dying, and in teen years. Add that to my obsession and already wanting him to be my son, you could see where that would end."

"Tucker, it's your turn." Danny said, still processing Vlad's words.

"Alright! Okay, Vlad, pro or anti technology?"

"Well, considering that the companies that I own are _technology_ based, I believe that in itself should answer your question."

"Point." Tucker admitted before looking at Danny. "Your turn."

Danny nodded and looked at Dani. "What activities are you going to do when soccer is over?"

Dani snickered. "Danny, it'll be summer vacation soon after soccer ends!"

"Oh, right…" Danny said, embarrassed. Vlad simply smiled.

"Don't worry, Little Badger, it happens to everyone who no longer goes to school. Speaking of which, are you keeping up with your studies?"

"If helping Dani and Tucker with their homework counts, then yeah. That counts as your question turn by the way."

"I know, Daniel. However, you should continue your studies on your own."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I think on it."

Tucker laughed. Yeah, sure Danny. Think on it, like you do with sports!" Danny hit him upside the head. Tucker flinched. "Okay, I probably deserved that."

Dani crossed her arms. "Damn right you did!" Then she glanced at Vlad. "So, you aren't going to tell other ghosts where we are, are you?"

"Of course not, Danielle. Not unless if they're allowed to know, by your brother's consent."

"Good."

Tucker looked at Vlad. "I have a really good question for you. Why did you only attempt to clone Danny? You had the ability to clone his mom, but you didn't. Instead you made an illusion of her. So why Danny?"

"I-I have no idea why I chose to do that." Vlad stuttered. Tucker looked the older halfa sharp in the eye.

"Don't you think it's possible that you love Danny as a son more than you loved Maddie?"

Vlad couldn't answer him. However, chills went down his spine and goosebumps filled his arms. He looked down, deep in thought, until those thoughts were interrupted by Dani, who laughed.

"Oh come on! The guy tried to waste Danny all the time! That doesn't sound like love to me!"

Danny sighed. "Dani, if he wanted to waste me, he would've a long time ago."

"Oh really?! Because from what I can see, the only two reasons why you didn't die was because he wanted you to become one of his goons and is weaker than you!"

"Dani, he only uses a few of his powers. And he has twenty more years of experience than us. Think about it." Danny pointed out. "And besides, as much as I hate to say it, I doubt that he wants me simply as a goon, especially if you take the other timeline into consideration."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Other timeline?"

Danny looked at him. "Let's just say that the other timeline _needed_ to be destroyed. And that our ghost halves should _never_ be ripped out."

"Alright then." Vlad's watch started beeping. "Ah well, seems like I have to go catch my plane. However, before I go, Tuckerman, I gave one last question?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you attain your powers?"

"Dani and I, uh, pleasedon'tkillus, used the portal in Kansas."

Vlad facepalmed. "So you are dumb enough to do that."

"Hey! Why would you say that?!" Tucker shouted. Danny perked up. _Sweet, I'm going to get my answer now!_

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Yo do realize that only people with AB blood can survive that? If someone with a different blood type did such a thing, they'd die."

"Oh." Tucker gulped. "Well, I didn't know that, but Danny and I knew that we were AB for a while."

"Well, you're lucky that you're AB, Tuckerman."

"Hehe… Guess so."

"Well, I best be off you three. See you all next month."

"Bye Fruitloop!" The three teens shouted as the older halfa left.

 **Me: Perfectly blunt. I like it!**

 **Danny: Um, Kagami, you wrote the story-**

 **Me: *covers Danny's mouth with my hand* No one asked you.**

 **Danny: *facepalms and thinks: No more soda from now on…***

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dani: R.I.P. Logan!**

 **Danny: It's a tragedy.**

 **Me: I agree.**

 **Tucker: Enough sappiness! Let's get along with the story!**

In a house on an island near Jump City…

"WHAT?! HOW _DARE_ YOU DUMP ME! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, FANG! YOU WILL REGRET EVER EVEN THINKING OF DOING SUCH A THING TO ME!" Roared a blonde with blue eyes. She wore a white tank top and pink skirt. Her flip flops were white like her shirt and she wore her well known pink headband. She was Kitten, daughter of Killer Moth. And at the moment, she was fighting with her boyfriend, or should I say, _ex_ -boyfriend, on the phone. And if it weren't obvious enough, she was furious. "WELL FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU! I'LL FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO DATE! AND HE'S GONNA BE TEN TIMES BETTER THAN YOU!" She hung up the phone and stormed out of her room. "DAD! IM GOING TO JUMP CITY TO GET A BOYFRIEND THAT WILL MAKE FANG JEALOUS AND BEG FOR ME TO COME BACK!"

"Okay Kitten! Just be home tonight! After all, it's game night!" Her father replied.

"YEAH, SURE THING! THANKS DADDY!" She said as she left the house.

Meanwhile, in Jump City…

Will, the boy with telekinesis that Danny saved a while back, was walking to Wahami Himitsu Cafe to visit the young halfa for spring vacation. As he walked up to the entrance, he braced himself. _Okay, there is nothing to worry about. Everything is fine._ _Danny won't mind me visiting! I'll be fine! Alright, here I go._

The young metahuman grabbed the handle to realize that the door was locked. "Huh?" He was confused until he saw that the sign on the door said _Closed_ on it. "Great, I guess I'll just go to the other entra-" He was cut off by a loud crash on the second floor.

"DANI! GET BACK HERE!"

Will slightly jumped at hearing this. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" He gulped before walking up the metal staircase on the side of the building and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, he heard another crash before the door opened to reveal Danny.

"Will? What are you doing here?" the young halfa asked.

"I came to visit you because I'm on spring vacation."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "In March?"

"Yeah. My school has spring vacation for two and a half weeks. It ends on April 5th."

"Oh. Well, uh, come in I guess. And watch out for my sister and my cousin. They're currently in an argument." The young halfa moved out of the way while Will let himself in to see something whiz by.

"What was that?"

"My cousin chasing after my sister. She stole his PDA again."

"PDA?! Those things still exist?!"

"Yeah, surprisingly. Hold on a minute." Danny turned to the direction Dani and Tucker went and shouted, "HEY NUTCASES! THERE IS SOMEONE I'D LIKE YOU TO MET SO GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!"

"KAY!" The other two halfas replied. They ran over to Danny and saw Will, who waved. Danny turned to them.

"Dani, Tucker, this is Will. Will, these two are Tucker and Dani."

Will rose an eyebrow. "Her name is Danny? Isn't that a boy's name?"

Danny shook his head. "No. She is Dani with an _I_ , short for Danielle. Besides Danny is also a gender fluent name."

"True. Anyway, you wanna go to the park?"

"Sure. It is a nice day out." Danny looked at Dani and Tucker. "You guys wanna come too?" They shook their heads and Danny shrugged. "Okay, suit yourself." He and Will walked out. As they began walking to the park, the young halfa looked at the metahuman. "So, how's your telekinesis coming?"

"Not too well." Will admitted. "Especially since I don't know anyone with telekinesis to teach me."

Danny looked down. _If only you knew. Wait…_ "Um, maybe I can help you?"

"But your abilities are healing and strength. They are different."

"You forgot about my camouflage ability. That takes concentration and willpower too."

"Point. Anyway, how did you find out about your abilities?"

"The streets taught me many things. And not all of them were good. I guess you can say that I learned them from some bad experiences I went through."

"You and the other two weren't raped, were you?" Will asked, worried.

Danny backed up. "Hell no! Anyone attempted that and I would have broke their neck!"

"Phew! Thank god!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "You worry too much."

"Rightfully so. I mean, you were on the streets after all. And most kids on the streets do get raped."

"Yes, because there are mostly skinky old guys that are after little boys. Sorry to break it to you, but they mainly go after girls, and Dani used to dress like a boy when we were on the streets, so we weren't really targeted like that by many people. Sure, there were a few people that attempted to do such things to us, but the three of us would team together and kick their ass."

"Wow. You three sure are tough."

Danny shook his head. "We're only alive because of our powers. We didn't adapt as quickly to the street life as they depict in movies. It took months. And let me tell you, if we didn't have our powers, we would've been dead in the first couple weeks."

"Didn't you say that you don't always rely on your powers?"

"Yeah, mainly because if I do, I tire more quickly. I had to learn to conserve energy to survive."

"That must've been hard to do. How did you manage that?"

"Practice. On a different note, what's school teaching you these days? Is it still shitty Shakespeare?"

Will laughed. "Pretty much. I can't even understand why they change the curriculum."

"Haha, yeah. And like Prince Ea says, they are not preparing for the future, they're preparing for the past."

"Amen man!"

They reached the park and were shocked. There was a festival going on! Danny gasped. "Holy shit! This is unexpected! How come I haven't heard about this?"

"Because it was created last minute!" Someone said behind the duo. They turned to see a blonde girl with blue eyes. She raised out her hand. "My name is Kitten."

Will shook it. "Name's Will. This is Danny. Nice to meet you." He introduced, gesturing at himself and Danny (as if it weren't obvious).

Danny gave a small smile but it wasn't genuine. He _really_ didn't like the energy she gave out. From what he could tell, she was selfish and materialistic, one of the typical blondes that are in movies. He hated those types of people. But since she had not done any harm yet, he decided to give her a possible chance.

Will, on the other hand, was extremely genuine. For him, it wasn't every day a girl would talk to him. He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "So, uh, what's the festival for?"

"A Saint Patrick's Day thing. Apparently it's more of an important holiday than Valentine's Day."

"Duh, cause Valentines Day is evil!" Danny chimed in. "It's the birth child of hell!"

Will rolled his eyes. "Coming from you, Danny, I'm not surprised."

Kitten looked at the young halfa. "Do you mind if I call you Dan instead of Danny? Because I think that the nickname sounds cooler."

Danny clenched his fists before taking a deep breath. "I _do_ mind. And if you want to be on my good side, I suggest you never call me that."

"Okay, jeez. Calm down. It was only a suggestion."

"I am calm. Especially considering what that name represents. And nokjjyo, I'm not telling you why."

Kitten sighed. "Whatever. So are you two visiting Jump City or do you live here?"

"I live here and Will is visiting." Danny answered. Just then, he heard squeals and turned to be knocked over, weight crushing him. "The hell?!" He blurted before seeing Astrid and Bea. "Seriously, you two! Do you have to ambush me every time you see me?"

"YES!" The duo replied. Danny groaned.

"You two are going to be the end of me."

"WE KNOW!"

"Can I please not be overrun by you two for once? I still have my sister and cousin to look after and all."

"No chance of that happening, Danny!" Astrid snickered. "You know how we are! Besides, who wouldn't want to trample all over you?"

Danny snorted. "Should I make a list? Or a book?"

Astrid pouted and Bea became shocked while Will laughed and Kitten rolled her eyes. Danny smirked when the girls gave up their stubborn streak in the battle and left. Once they were out of sight, Danny looked at Will. "Man am I glad they left. You have no idea the type of hell they put me through. Every. Fucking. Day."

Will rose an eyebrow. "How do you know them?"

"They're friends with my sister." The young halfa grumbled.

"Oh. Damn."

"Yeah." After a few minutes of silence, Danny decided to speak up. "So, uh, I guess we should all enjoy the fair?"

Will and Kitten nodded. Danny smiled and the three of them walked around for a bit. They all stopped at a dart game and Will gave Danny a competitive smirk. "Wanna play?"

Danny shrugged. "Sure." The young halfa payed the man, who then gave him and Will each five darts. Will went first, hitting four balloons and missing one. Then Danny went and hit five balloons, obviously not missing once. Will was shocked. He knew that the balloons that were used in fairs were often thicker and dipped in oil before being placed on the booth wall, making it extremely hard to pop the balloons with the darts, which weren't that sharp. This left the meta human puzzled until he remembered Danny's strength. _Oh, right… How did I forget that?_

Kitten, on the other hand, was impressed with both of them. And she didn't yet admit it, but she found Will to be cute. Yes, she also found Danny to have nice features that she would normally be attracted to, but he had such a cold demeanor that it ruined the look. Will, however, did have similar features. He too had high cheekbones and almond shaped eyes, as well as a thin chin, unlike those thick chins or butt chins. The features that made him different were the size of his features, which were bigger than Danny's, his hair, which was dark brown with a red tint, and his eyes were goldish with a bit of red in the middle. He was also a bit taller than Danny, being five foot ten inches and having three more inches than the young halfa. So in a way, they were even. And their skills were even more so. The only thing that she needed to do next was play her cards and see which one would take her as their girlfriend.

Danny could sense what the girl was planning to do, and he didn't like it. Not one bit. _She certainly will not succeed in swaying me, that's for sure!_ He thought as he glanced over at Will, who he knew had the hots for Kitten. He wondered whether or not he should keep an eye out for the boy, knowing that he was easy to sway.

" _When she kidnapped me, she took the form of my mom."_

That thought came into Danny's mind with this situation, and for a good reason. If Will paid any attention, he would have easily realized that the woman wasn't his mom at the time. After all, with looks and personalities, not to mention habits and plans that were probably would be into factor, the meta human should have known that the difference, right? Apparently not, which caused most of Danny's concern. How can he decipher the difference between a good and bad person if he can't tell the difference between his mother and a fraud? A question that rang in Danny's head as they continued walking around the fair and playing games. Danny stayed quiet for the most part and kept an eye on Kitten. That is, until he had to go to the bathroom.

Once Danny was in the bathroom, Kitten turned to Will. "So, what brings you to Jump City?"

"Just visiting Danny during my spring break at school. Nothing too big. What about you? You don't seem to like the fair."

"True, but it's better than moping around my house all day over the fact that my boyfriend and I broke up."

Will winced. "That must've been harsh."

"Yeah. Anyway, how long are you staying here for?"

"A couple weeks. My break ends on April 5th."

"Nice. Do you want to hang out sometime? You know, watch a movie?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun. Is there a certain movie that you want to watch?"

"Actually, yes. Beauty and the Beast. It looks awesome in the commercials and I heard great things about it."

"Okay then, we'll watch that then."

Kitten smiled before her phone dinged. She frowned as she was looking at her phone. "Uh-oh, seems I gotta go. My dad wants me home for _game night_." She muttered. "Well, see you later Will."

"See ya Kitten." Will said as he waved goodbye. He watched Kitten leave, and after a few minutes, Danny came out.

"Hey Will. Kitten's gone?" He asked. Will nodded, causing the halfa to sigh with relief. _Thank Clockwork!_ "Oh, well, let's head back to my apartment and hope that Dani and Tucker didn't destroy it."

Will laughed. "Let's hope then."

The duo then left and went back.

 **Sorry I haven't been uploading as fast as I normally do, I got fucking writer's block, and let me tell you, that motherfucker is a demon. On a different note, you're probably wondering why I made Kitten act calm in the story. Let's just say that it's part of her plan, lure and trap. You girls probably know what I'm talking about. And some of you boys might too. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Mochi!**

 **Dani: Pandas!**

 **Danny: Pocky!**

 **Tucker: PDA!**

 **Me, Danny, and Dani: *stare at Tucker* Really?**

 **Beginning story…**

Will woke up to the smell of breakfast. And man did it smell good, certainly better than his mom's cooking. He stood up off the couch and saw that Danny was the one cooking. "Man that smells good." Will complimented. Danny looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks." He said before checking his watch. "Damn. Gotta wake up the other two. I'll be back in a minute."

Will nodded and watched as the young halfa left to wake his family. When the boy was out of sight, Will looked around. In the kitchen, he saw a few photos and a calendar hanging on the wall. The photos looked a little scorched and some had two girls that Will had not met. One was a goth girl who had short black hair partially pulled back into a ponytail and purple eyes. She was wearing a black half top with a black and green plaid skirt. The other girl had long orange hair pulled back by an aqua headband that matched her aqua eyes. She wore a silky black shirt and light blue pants. Will looked at the pictures, trying to figure out who they were. After a minute of pondering, he settled with them being friends of Danny's who were from previous towns that the young halfa and his family have been too.

Will jumped when he heard a crash coming from one of the halfa's rooms. He glanced over to see Danny slam a door and rub his temples. Will looked at him. "Sounds like someone is grumpy. Which one is it?"

"Dani."

"Is she normally like that?"

"No, not usually. But right now she feels like being a little shit because I took away her favorite game yesterday."

"Oh."

Tucker walked in. "Morning dudes."

"Morning." Danny and Will replied. Tucker sat down as the young halfa handed him and Will each a plate of crepes and bacon. The techno geek nodded a thanks before diving in.

Will took a bite and gasped. "This is amazing."

Danny scratched the back of his neck. "Thanks." He mumbled. Just then, Dani came out her room. Danny smirked. "So the kraken finally decides to join us."

Dani glared at her brother. "Ha. Ha. Got any other insults in that noggin of yours?"

"Maybe."

Dani muttered a few complaints under her breath before sitting and eating. Danny began to clean the pans he used. "Don't forget to join your friends after soccer practice to _**study**_ for your midterm, Dani. I don't want a repeat of last semester."

The female halfa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I promise to study this time."

"Good." Danny dried his hands. "Well, I got to get to work."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"Not hungry. Besides, I eat a lot when cooking so I'll be fine."

"Okay then." Will watched the young halfa leave before returning to his meal.

Tucker was finished by then and already playing on his PDA. "Man I love this game!"

"What game are you playing?"

"He's playing Alien Hominid." Dani informed. "And if you ask me, it's not that fun."

"Says you." Tucker retorted.

".At least I don't randomly try and flirt with guys the way you attempt to with girls!"

"Don't bring my love life into this!"

"As if you had one to begin with."

"Fuck you!"

Will watched as the duo argued, wondering how to stop them. Then he remembered that it was Wednesday. "Don't you two have school today?"

The two halfas' eyes widened. "Shit you're right!" They ran into their rooms, grabbed their bags, and ran out the door. Once they were gone, Will sighed in relief.

"Thank god they're gone."

*linebreak*

When Danny said that he didn't have an appetite, he meant it. The previous night he had another nightmare of the darkness trying to consume him, this time showing a bloody up and red eyed version of himself holding a heart that was still fresh out of a corpse and ripping it in half. What frightened Danny the most in his dream was that when the heart was torn, he felt a giant pain in his chest. And when he woken up from the dream, that pain remained. Of course the feeling was gone now, however it still had him shaken. And frankly he was losing patience as well. That same darkness haunted most of his dreams. He was starting to wonder if they're being caused from Dan, who was off during their last fight. The young halfa was a little puzzled by how easy it was to defeat him, even with having more experience. And it worried him. But that didn't mean that he was going to show it. When Will showed up, Danny acted like nothing bothered him. He even smiled a few times. And right now he was serving customers without showing any discomfort.

He actually enjoyed his job too. It took his mind off of things that were bothering him and put him in a good mood. He barely had any problematic customers; and the ones who were problematic ended up regretting it because of the other customers around them. Not only that, but since he Danny opened the cafe, heroes and villains alike went there to relax, which gave the young halfa hope for himself. If he could create peace between others, then that meant he could do the same with himself. Or at least that was what he believed. And that made him feed on the company of his customers, depending on them for sanity and hope. He craved it like a girl does chocolate.

So he was beginning to be disappointed when not as many customers were showing up. But it wasn't until he looked out the window that he realized why. He glared. _A new rival!_ His eyes began to glow green. _No way am I going to lose to them! They better prepare themselves because now this is war!_

Unknown to the young halfa, a certain green skinned Titan noticed the change of his eyes. Beastboy nearly gasped. _No way! He's got powers?!_ _I gotta tell Robin!_ He raised his hand and called Danny over.

The ghost hybrid placed his hands on his hips. "Is there anything wrong?" He asked, smiling.

Beastboy shook his head. "Of course not! I was just wondering if I could have a to go box."

"Sure. I'll go get one for you. You want your bill as well?"

"Yeah."

Danny nodded and did as told. As he gave them to the green metahuman, he smirked. "You plan to practice on your gaming skills to try and beat Cyborg? Or are you taking Raven out on another date?"

"Nah, I need to do some basic training and stuff. I've been skipping lately."

"Oh. Well have fun."

"Will do!"

*linebreak*

Will dressed in a pair of of royal blue jeans, a Metallica t-shirt, and a black bomber jacket. He also brushed his teeth and hair. When he finished, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

 _Hey Danny,_

 _I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to be out for the day. I might not be home until ten, so I decided to leave you this note._

 _-Will_

Satisfied, he left the apartment. "Time to meet up with Kitten."

*linebreak*

"ROBIN!"

The Titans all jumped when Beastboy bursted into the room shouting the boy wonder's name. They turned to him and Robin sighed. "What is it Beastboy?"

"Danny! His eyes! Green! Theywereglowinggreen!"

"Wow slow down! What was wrong with his eyes?"

"Okay, I'll tell what happened. I was sitting at my table with my normal order of pecan pie when I saw that Danny noticed the new restaurant across from his. But here's the strange part. When he glared, his eyes began to glow green!"

Robin's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Do you know what this means? If what you are saying is true, and he has powers, he could have been the one who stripped Rouge of her powers!"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"Will said he had a super powered friend help him hide while he was here. He also said that Rouge had also followed him here. The other day I saw Will hanging out with Danny. Beastboy here said that Danny's eyes were glowing green, which is a hint that he has powers. Not to mention that he and his family have erased all of their tracks in previous cities. Someone only does that if they're running from something or someone. Will mentioned that his _friend_ requested that his identity was to be kept a secret. That fits with Danny always covering his tracks when he moves. Perhaps his powers caused problems in previous cities and towns he lived in. And he began to get tired of running so he settled down in Jump City so he would be protected by us. That would also explain his constant nightmares. He's afraid of his powers being discovered."

Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy stared at the boy wonder, who once again seemed to crack a case that they were solving. Starfire smiled. "I shall text Jinx of what we have learned. She will find the green glowing of the eyes to be interesting!"

Cyborg took a moment to think. "We should invite Danny over. I want to see his eyes glow green."

Robin nodded. "Great idea. We could then use that as a way to ask him if he have powers. Cyborg, go ask him if he wants to play some video games today."

"Aye, aye sir!" Cyborg saluted before leaving the room. Robin's eyes narrowed. _What is your story Danny Seishin?_

*linebreak*

After hours of working, Danny decided to close slightly earlier than normal due to the bad weather. He cleaned up the cafe and headed upstairs. When he hung up his apron, he saw Will's note and read it. He sighed. "I guess I'll be home alone once again." Just then his doorbell rang. "Coming!" He called out as he walked to his front door. He opened it and gave a confused look. "Cyborg? What are you doing here? I thought you were training with Beastboy."

"Our training sessions are only an hour a day. And our training was done a few hours ago."

"Oh."

"Anyway, we were hoping that you could come over for a few hours to play video games. We ordered pizza."

"Sure. Everyone else is going out tonight, so I'm pretty much free."

"Sweet. Come on then."

Danny nodded and walked out, locking the door behind him. He followed Cyborg to the car and sat in the front passenger seat. Cyborg started the car and began to head for Titans Tower. "Beware, Starfire might be cooking up a crazy concoction again."

Danny laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

After a few minutes, they arrived at Titans tower. Danny got out of the car to be engulfed in a hug from Starfire. "Hello friend! You are well, yes?"

"I'm fine. Can you please let go of me? Not to be rude, but I sorta like my space."

"Okay!" The alien princess let go. "Come! The playing of the video games is about to start!" She said as she began to rush him inside. Cyborg simply laughed as he followed. They all went upstairs to the living room, where Raven, Beastboy, and Robin were. Raven was reading a book, Beastboy was preparing snacks, and Robin was setting up the games. When Danny walked into the room, Robin walked over and greeted him.

"It's been a while."

The young halfa laughed. "Well the cafe gets pretty busy."

"I can tell. So how have you been?"

"Stressed out, but surprisingly at the same time I'm doing well." The young halfa lied. "How about you?"

"We've been doing well. Although, we have been trying to find out what caused Madam Rouge to lose her powers. Especially considering how metahumans don't just lose their powers."

Danny scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "This might be embarrassing, but, uh, who is this Rouge person?"

"She was part of the Brotherhood of Evil. That is until she lost her powers and was thrown in jail." Robin explained, secretly not believing that Danny had no idea who Rouge was. But he let it slide for now. After all, if his theory is right, then Danny has the ability to render them powerless. It was best to stay on the boy's good side.

"Oh." Danny sat on the couch. Beastboy and Cyborg joined him. After putting a game into the console, the trio began to play games. Raven gestured for Robin to follow her as they left the room. With the soundproof door shut behind them, Raven turned to the boy wonder.

"Danny was lying. He isn't doing well and he already knew who Rouge is. I could sense it. There is something going on with him, and he doesn't want people to know."

Robin grinned. "Too bad we are going to find out. All we need to do is make his emotions strong enough to make him turn his eyes green, confront him, and ask him for answers. It's full proof!"

Raven sighed. "If you say so." The duo walked back into the room to see that the young halfa was beating Cyborg and Beastboy by at least a thousand points and laughing.

"Man this game is easy! I can't believe that you guys are having a hard time!"

"No fair!" Beastboy complained as Danny once again defeated him. "It's like you have the ultimate cheat codes to this game!"

Danny smirked. "I have them for every game."

Cyborg and Beastboy looked at him in shock. "WHAT!"

Cyborg gave the young ghost hybrid the puppy eyes. "Please teach us!"

The young halfa shook his head. "A cheat master never reveals their secrets."

"Aww come on! Not even for a friend?"

"I don't even do that for my best friends. And you guys have yet to be on that level. So no, not even for a friend."

Robin leaned over Danny on the couch. "How many best friends do you have?"

"Five. If you include a particular dog, that is. Otherwise, it would be four."

"Nice. So how long will it take for us to be on that level?"

"At least a few years. It's hard to gain my trust afterall."

"I guess that makes sense. Anyway, I heard that there is a new restaurant that opened the other day, and it's right across from your cafe."

Danny looked at him with hard eyes. "If you side with them, then I no longer know you."

Robin snorted. "There's no such thing as siding with restaurants."

"Yes there is! And I won't let them win over my customers! This is war Robin! It is war!" The young halfa declared. Just then, Starfire came in with a pot filled with _who knows what_. She flew over to the couch.

"Oh Danny, it's so good to see you! Please try my homemade grumplewarp from my home world!"

Danny eyed the concoction with weary eyes. "Uh…" He looked up at her to see that she looked like she was going to cry. "Sure!"

Starfire cheered and made him a bowl, which he reluctantly accepted. She watched as he slowly brought the spoon up to his mouth. When he consumed the contents of his spoon, his eyes widened. _This tastes like the food that would exist in the Ghost Zone!_

"So, what do you think?" Starfire asked. Danny looked at her.

"It tastes interesting…"

"What do you mean by interesting? Is that a good thing or is it bad?"

"It's not bad, it just reminds me of something is all. That's why it's interesting."

"So you like it then?"

"Yes, Star, I like it."

"Yay!" The Tamaran princess twirled through the air in joy. Danny backed away in shock. And that's when he realized that the other Titans were staring at him.

"What?" He questioned, completely unaware of the reason for their discomfort.

"Dude! Nobody who tries Star's grumplewarp has ever liked it before!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "It's probably an acquired taste. You either like it or you don't." The young halfa glanced over at Starfire. "Right, Star?"

"Yes, it is. However, only pure hearts are said to like it. That or the person has to be one of the dead. And seeing as you are one of the living, you must have a pure heart!"

"Hehe… yeah. Living…" The ghost hybrid said nervously. Raven raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She went back to pretending to read. Robin placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"You alright? You seem kinda tense."

Danny nodded. "I'm sorry if I seem tense. Life and death are just sensitive topics for me."

Robin's eyes softened. "I understand."

The young halfa smiled at the boy wonder. "Thanks." After a few hours of playing video games, eating pizza, and talking, Danny checked his watch. "Wow, it's already 9:30. I should probably be heading home."

The Titans, excluding Raven, glanced at one another before attempting to attack hug the halfa, shouting "Surprise hug!" , which caused him to close his eyes and automatically turn intangible, as it was one of his defense mechanisms that he gained at the beginning of having his powers. When he realized what he had just done, however, his face had paled in terror. He hesitantly turned to the Titans, who looked at him in shock. He backed away, shaking. _No, what have I done? How am I going to explain this? Say I'm a metahuman? Would they even believe that? Can any metahumans even become intangible? What am I going to-_

His chain of thoughts were broken by Robin's voice. "Danny, you're a metahuman? How come you never told us?"

Danny looked at him. "I-I have my reasons." _Phew, he thinks I'm a metahuman. No explaining anything._ He looked over Beastboy to see the boy's eyes gleaming.

"Dude! You could totally join the Titans! Of course we would need to give you a costume and nickname, but-"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"My powers have only caused me and my family problems, okay? Making me a _hero_ will only increase my problems."

"You don't know if you don't try." Robin commented.

"You only made my argument more valid Robin."

"You-you were a superhero?"

"Can we just drop the conversation please?"

"Were you?"

Danny looked away. "My past is none of your business. Just drop it already. I have to go home anyway."

Cyborg grabbed his keys. "Yeah guys, let's lay off. Obviously this is a sensitive topic for him. Come on, Danny. I'll drive you home."

The ghost hybrid simply nodded. He followed Cyborg out. Once they were in the car, he sighed. "I can't believe this happened. I'm sorry. I should've never agreed to hang out with anyone. Maybe it's time for me and my family to move on."

Cyborg's eyes widened as he looked down at the young halfa. "What? No, don't do that! You've made a big impact on everyone here. It would hurt a lot of people if you up and left like that."

"..."

"Besides, me and the rest of the Titans would miss you. And if you want to know the truth, I think that you have the biggest impact on Robin. He lost family too. But that is what made him want to be a superhero. He didn't want others to feel the same pain he did. Don't tell him I told you though. He'll kill me if he finds out."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed. But can you guys please keep my intangibility a secret?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

"Do we're still friends?"

"Yeah, so long as I'm not included in your battles. Intangibility is more of a defense power afterall."

"True." Cyborg reaches Danny's home and parks the car. "Well, here we are."

"See you another time and thanks for the ride."

"No prob, man! Be safe!"

Danny nodded and headed into his apartment to see Will reading a comic book at the table. "Hey Will."

Will looked up at him. "Hey Danny. What's up?"

"Nothing, so how was your _date_?"

Will's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"It was obvious."

"Oh. Well, it was great. We went out for lunch, then I took her shopping. After that, we watched Beauty and the Beast. And then we went out for dinner."

"How cute."

"Hehe…"

"Anyway, I'm heading off to bed. You should too."

"Okay, night."

"Night!"

 **Me: More power revealing! Mwahahaha!**

 **Danny: What. The. Fuck.**

 **Dani: I didn't know you had it in you Howlett!**

 **Vlad: The more important thing to question is her new name.**

 **Me: *glares at Vlad* First, I'm now considered a guy. And second, there is nothing wrong with the name Danny Howlett!**

 **Vlad: Of course, because your name has nothing to do with obsession. All you did was combine Daniel's name with Logan's.**

 **Me: Big talk coming from a guy who obsessed over a** _ **married**_ **woman for twenty years! Not only that, but do you mind explaining the** _ **real**_ **reason why Dani is a girl? Because I smell pedophilia over here!**

 **Dani: I always wondered that too.**

 **Vlad: *eyes glow red* How dare you call me a pedophile! I would NEVER do such a thing to Daniel!**

 **Me: Sure, you keep telling yourself that.**

 **Danny: *blinks, unsure of what to say, and slightly disturbed***

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Danny: We're going on a trip!**

 **Dani: In our favorite rocket ship!**

 **Danny and Dani: Flying through the sky! Little Einstein!**

 **Sam: Oh god, just start the damn story already!**

Danny woke up to screaming and crashing noises. He grunted. "They better not destroy the television set." He muttered as he got up. It has been a week since Will left back to Houston, and Dani and Tucker had just started their spring vacation. Now Danny could see how chaotic they truly were. He couldn't wait to go to their parent teacher conference, even though he wasn't actually their dad. And being a teen himself, he just knew that there was going to be confusion and the meeting would be awkward in the end. But he knew what to do if they questioned him as to why he wasn't in school. And if words wouldn't get to them, he was sure that his powers could. They wouldn't even realize that he was controlling them! The plan was perfect! All he needed to do now was get dressed. He went to his closet and grabbed a pair of dress pants and a black button up shirt. As he dressed himself, he realized his hair was starting to get long. "Damn, I need a haircut." He grabbed a brush and began to comb his hair to the left. When he finished, he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. After that annoying yet important step in his routine; he left the bathroom to see that the living room was a complete mess. His face turned red. "DANI! TUCKER! COME HERE!" He shouted. When the other two halfas hesitantly came, he glared at them. "What the hell is wrong with you? I told you guys multiple times to not make it look like a bomb set off in the apartment, especially when we rent coming up!"

The halfas in front of him looked down at their feet. "Sorry Danny."

Danny sighed. "Please clean this mess while I'm meeting your teachers today. I'll be back later on in the day, so I hope to see the apartment how it looked before this."

Dani and Tucker gulped at hearing this, but nodded. "We will."

"Good." Danny said before walking out. He had a few bucks in his pocket, so on his way to his conference, he bought himself breakfast at Dunkin Donuts. His breakfast consisted of a Watermelon colada and a glazed donut. He devoured the pastry within seconds, enjoying every bit of that sweet sugary glaze that melted in his mouth along with the warm doughy bread. When he finished, he wiped his hands with the napkin the lady at the counter gave him and threw the napkin away in the closest garbage bin.

It took him about half an hour to reach the Murakami High School. He walked into the front office, holding his partially empty colada, and signed in. He asked the woman at the front desk where the classroom where the meeting was going to occur was located. She gave him directions and he thanked her before heading down. When he reached the desired location, he walked in and sat down. "I'm here on the behalf of my sister Danielle and my cousin Tucker." He blankly stated. One of the teachers raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you a bit young to be their guardian?"

"Yes, however I'm also the oldest of what's left of my family and I'm also the provider. Not only that, but I homeschool myself so I do not fall behind." The young ghost hybrid answered. "So technically I am all they've got for this meeting sir. My name is Daniel Seishin, but you may call me Danny."

"I see. Well I'm Elijah Johnson, the history teacher."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Johnson. Since you first talked, may you tell me how Danielle and Tucker have been doing in your class? I was confused when I saw their third quarter report card."

"Of course. I was expecting that there would be confusion. To tell you the truth, I'm confused as well. Their behavior is sort of… unnatural."

Danny's eyes hardened. "Explain what you mean by unnatural."

"Well, your sister makes extremely inhuman sounds when angered. Sounds I _never_ heard a human make. And she's been able to take ice out of nowhere, which she uses to throw in the shirts of the students who have 'wronged' her. As for your cousin, he was able to somehow hack into every computer and electronic device in the school. We'd take away his electronics, disconnect them from any system they're connected to, and turn them off; but he still somehow is controlling them."

The young ghost hybrid rubbed his temples with his index fingers. "I can't believe they did this."

"I have a question for you Mr. Seishin."

"Ask away."

"Do either of them have powers?"

"No," Danny lied, "They're just extremely skilled in certain areas. Danielle is a master prankster who can find anything and everything as a perfect instrument for her schemes. It kind of worries me. As for Tucker, he is an expert in technology. He will use the magnetic fields that are currently in the air to manipulate technology. He showed me how he did it once, but I couldn't understand it."

"So they are extremely intelligent?"

"Yeah they are. But they don't always use their brains wisely or maturely. They are teens after all."

"What about you? You're a teen as well."

"I had to take care of them. I didn't really have that much time for fun. It's been easier since we moved here, but as you probably know, it's hard to get rid of old habits."

"Yes, I know. Anyway, other than what I mentioned, they are exceptionally well behaved in class. They do all of their homework and are the most silent of their peers. Not to mention that their tests have a higher grade point average than most."

"That's good to hear. Is there any particular section that they need help with?"

"No."

Danny nodded. "So which teacher is next?"

A blonde female teacher looked at him. "I am. My name is Sarah Collins. Danielle and Tucker are both in my English and Mathematics classes."

"Alright, so what news do you have for me?"

"Your sister never takes her work seriously and often makes snide remarks. Most of her class work has crude doodles making fun of her peers. I told her to stop, and she did, but then she started to worsen her comments she made during lessons. She also wouldn't stop talking to a group of girls, so I had to assign seats for the entire class."

"Is there anything good that she does?"

"She aces her tests, however that's all she will take seriously. Tucker on the other hand does extremely well. He is one of my best students."

"Well at least he's behaving… As for Danielle, I'm gonna have a talk with her when I get home."

A bald man with a scruffy beard grunted. "I sure do hope so. She is just as bad in my class. I'm the science teacher, John Norman, and let me tell you, I've never had a student as bad as she is. Your sister caused so many lab accidents that she isn't even allowed to touch lab equipment without supervision. When it comes to Tuckerman, he dropped a few beakers by accident, but overall he is a good student. He tries extremely hard and overall doesn't misbehave. Although, he does spend a lot of time on his PDA."

Danny took all the information in and sighed. "I'm sorry for my sister's eccentric behavior. I'll see what I can do to improve her conduct. And I'll talk with my cousin about appropriate technology usage."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Seishin." Mrs. Collins addressed. The young halfa smiled.

"Thank you for informing me." He replied. "I'm guessing that this concludes the meeting?"

"Yes it does."

Danny rose from his seat. "Okay then, have a great day." He left the room holding his colada, which he realized had melted. "Shit." He muttered. He threw the container in a nearby trash can and walked out of the school. As he paced through town, he bumped into Jinx. "Oh hey." He mumbled, barely loud enough for the enchantress to hear.

"Hi Danny. Just the person I was looking for! Do you have a minute? I need to talk with you about something."

The ghost hybrid raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Your health. Gizmo was using one of his inventions in your cafe the other day, checking out everyone's health rates. Your stats were bizarre according to him. Your heartbeat and temperature were extremely low. Like dangerously low."

Danny froze. "W-what exactly do you mean by low?"

"I personally think he's exaggerating, considering that no one should be alive with your results, but he said that your heart was virtually two beats a minute and your temperature was eighty eight degrees fahrenheit."

Danny became wide eyed. _Oh no… this isn't good! I gotta make a lie so she doesn't find out!_ "I knew I had a slightly abnormal temperature, but never before did anyone say that it was that low. The doctors always said that it was between ninety five and ninety seven. As for the heartbeat thing, I don't believe that."

"Of course you wouldn't. Neither would I. You would have to be a living corpse to get those results."

"Hehe… That'd be ironic. Being alive yet dead at the same time."

"Yeah it would. What is your heartbeat by the way?"

"It's normal. Except for when I get panic attacks, but that's the same for everyone." Danny laughed. Just then his ghost sense went off. _What the heck?_ He glanced around. "Anyway, I should get going. I have things to do."

Not noticing the halfa's ghost sense going off, she simply nodded. "Bye Danny."

"Bye." The boy called back as he headed down the sidewalk. After he was away from the enchantress's peering eyes, he ran into an alleyway and became invisible. He flew around the area where his ghost sense went off and heard a crash in one of the nearby buildings. He phased inside to see the Box Ghost fighting with the store manager over some boxes. He internally laughed. _I know I should probably help, but I really wanna see how the Titans are gonna deal with one of my kind. Well, the nonhuman part at least._ He watched the Box Ghost causing havoc as he waited for the Titans to arrive. When they did, Danny's eyes gleamed with excitement and curiosity.

Raven, on the other hand, was terrified. Even though the Box Ghost seemed ridiculous to the other Titans, she could sense the ecto energy coming from the spirit in front of them. She raised her hands and instantly began searching through her spell books for one of her more powerful encantations. This threw off the other Titans to see her this serious, he they readied themselves for combat.

"Hey you ugly crate hoarder! Don't you know that stealing is against the law?!" Robin shouted. Boxy turned to them.

"I'M NOT CRATE HOARDER! I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE!"

Beastboy laughed. "What a stupid thing to be the master of!"

 _Unless if it's Pandora's box…_ Danny thought to himself. He continued watching. Cyborg decided to shoot his laser cannon and was surprised when the beam simply went threw the Specter without hurting him. Robin glared and threw an ice grenade at him, but the results were the same. The Box Ghost laughed.

"YOU FOOLISH HUMANS! WITHOUT DANNY PHANTOM HERE, NONE OF YOU CAN STOP MY CARDBOARD DOOM!" He boasted. Raven found the spell she was looking for and began to speak when the ghost was knocked into a wall from a red beam. Her mouth dropped. Danny grinned when he saw Valerie in her Red Huntress getup.

"Not while I'm here!" Valerie shouted as she sucked him in her thermos. The Titans' jaws dropped.

"Who are you?" Beastboy questioned. The ghost hunter looked at him.

"I'm Red Huntress, a ghost hunter. Sorry about blue boy here." The huntress apologized, shaking the thermos. "He kept on escaping the damn thermos. I'll be on my way home now."

Danny knew that Valerie was here for a visit, so he followed her out and tapped her shoulder when they were a safe distance. "Hey Val, it's me." He said while invisible.

"Hey Danny. How about we go into an alleyway?"

"Sure." The young halfa invisibly shrugged. The duo landed. Valerie deactivated her suit, which retracted into her backpack, and Danny returned to the visible spectrum. He stretched. "So Val, how have you been? And what's with the surprise visit?"

"I've been pretty stressed. Gotham is an insane city to live in on its own, but now ghosts are starting to move in. Box Ghost just so happened to be a slippery one. I was on my way here when he escaped. As for the reason I'm here, I'll tell you at your apartment. How about you? Are you still stressed all the time?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Dealing with work and having two halfas live under the same roof as you can be a pain. Especially when they are causing trouble at school."

Valerie flinched. "You went to meet with their teachers?"

"Just left the conference actually. Dani is going to be in some serious trouble when I get home. And Tucker is going to need to be talked with about how inappropriate hacking school computers is."

"Oh boy."

"That's just the main course. The appetizer was before the meeting, where they both got into a fight and demolished the living room again. And from what I can tell, it was mostly Dani's fault. She seems to have instigated it by taking one of Tucker's game consoles."

"Jeez, their behavior is off the charts! Want me to help discipline them?" Valerie offered. Danny was taken back by this.

"What?! Of course not! You're the guest! I don't want you to do something like that! Disciplining them is an extremely stressful thing to do!"

"Chill Danny. I don't need you to have a panic attack on me, alright?"

"Panic attack? Why would I have a panic attack?" The boy questioned. Valerie gave him a _don't give me that bullshit_ look. He groaned. "Okay fine. It was a stupid question."

The huntress smiled. "You haven't changed one bit."

"Whahh? I've changed! I'm becoming a young adult!"

"Sure you are." Valerie ruffled the hybrid's hair. Danny pouted.

"I told you not to do that the last time you visited."

"I know, but you're too adorable for me not to do that. You remind me of a little kid when you get embarrassed."

"But I'm not a kid! I'm your age!"

"Actually, you are five months younger than me."

"Still technically the same age."

"If you say so."

They strolled through town towards Danny's apartment, telling each other funny stories involving Dash and the rest of the A-listers that were from Amity Park when the town existed. However, to avoid having suspension directed towards Danny, they called Amity Park "AP" and Casper High "AP High" because of how vague it was. And needless to say, nobody even blinked an eye towards their conversations. Of course some people glanced at them when they laughed, but only because they were curious as to what was so comical.

The duo arrived at the apartment after an hour. Danny breathed in when he gripped the handle on the door. He slowly opened it. "Dani! Tucker! I'm back!"

*linebreak*

"I'm telling you, he was confused when I questioned him!" Jinx defended. "What if he doesn't know?!"

"How would he not know?! He's practically dead according to my backpack! The results are the same every time!" Gizmo argued. The two HIVE Five members were arguing about Danny's powers and whether or not he knew about them.

"He probably recently awakened his powers and doesn't know! Besides, I doubt that he went to a doctor's appointment since his parents died, especially since he's under the age of 18!"

"He should have at least notice that everyone else around him has a warmer body temperature than him!"

"I doubt it. He isn't the type of person to be clinging on to others for comfort. You know how he acts when people are in his personal space."

"Maybe he's like that because he knows about his body temperature and doesn't want others to know!"

"Or maybe he's like that because of his personal experiences from living on the streets. You don't know if something bad happened to him or not. He could be similar to Raven from the Titans."

"If he was, why would he run a cafe?"

"I said similar, not exact. Besides, his cafe has a dark eeriness to it that all magic users can sense. It may seem like a bright thing, but his cafe is one of the darkest I've been to. You have no ide-"

Jinx was interrupted by a door slam. She and Gizmo turned to see Billy, who was followed by See-More, Kyd Wykkyd, and Mammoth. Billy was holding three pizza boxes."Hey y'all! Who's hungry? There's cheese, pepperoni, and sausage!"

Jinx gave Gizmo a look that said _'We' talk later'_ before they went to eat pizza with the rest of the group.

*linebreak*

"And not to mention that this will be on your permanent record! How many people do you think will hire you if you have a history of bad behavior?!" Danny questioned. He was currently lecturing Dani about her behavior in school while Tucker and Valerie simply watched.

"You will?" The female halfa in question answered. Danny shook his head in disbelief.

"Dani, I never said I wanted people to work for me. And what makes you think I'd hire you if I did? Just because you're my sister doesn't mean that you get special treatment from me. If you would even think about me considering giving you a job working for me, you would seriously need to improve your behavior to a hireable standard! Your behavior the way it currently is would place any business into bankruptcy! We'd be thrown out onto the streets in a split millisecond!"

"I'm not that bad! The kids I make remarks about are complete dipshits when the teachers aren't looking! I only retaliated towards them!"

"Them being mean to you or not, this is not the way you should handle them! You need to ignore them, not get yourself in trouble! Do you understa-" The halfa interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. He sighed and scuffled over to the door. The moment he opened it, his face went blank then filled with confusion. "Huh?" Is all he let out.

Right in his doorway was Robin and the Titans, but with them was Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter. Danny had no idea what to think of this. Robin saw the expression on the young halfa's face and laughed awkwardly. "Surprise?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Robin assured. "It's just that Batman was in town with some of the members of the Justice League, and I thought you and your family would like to meet them!"

Danny visibly relaxed. "Oh."

"Anyway, can we come in?"

"Sure."

The heroes, discluding Batman, smiled and walked in. Batman did walk in with the others, but he did so without any particular emotion on his face. He simply looked around and examined his surroundings. In his point of view, the apartment looked like it was hiding that its crumbling surface. And the vibe he gotten reminded him of the Batcave, but it was extremely darker and more depressing. _Dick was right, this place is off. Not only that, but the boy who answered the door seemed on edge with our presence. He must've done something bad and doesn't want to get caught. I will keep my eye on him, but since he is friends with Dick, I will also keep an open mind. I suggest you should too._ He told the League members through the telepathic link that Martian Manhunter set up. They nodded slightly and sat down on the couch.

Danny scratched the back of his head. "Sorry the place is a mess. My sister and my cousin were fighting with one another again."

Beastboy laughed. "Dude! Don't they do that every day?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah, but it's always Dani's fault!" Tucker defended. "I wouldn't fight with her if she didn't steal my PDA all the time!"

"Well maybe you should stop making out with it!" Dani shot back.

"I don't make out with my PDA!"

"Well, with the amount of times you kiss it, it might as well be! And why do you call it a she and name it Chelsey, huh?!"

"She's my baby! Of course I'd name her!"

"Your 'child' is a machine! It is a hundred percent replaceable!"

"No she's not!"

"Yes she is!

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

As the two argued, Danny clenched his fists and began to shake angrily. The Titans and Valerie noticed and looked at each other, knowing where this was gonna go. They watched cautiously, ready to plug their ears any time. And that time was now.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Danny shouted on top of his lungs. His voice was so harsh that everyone jumped, regardless of being prepared. The two halfas who were arguing became silent. They were nervous because Danny never sounded harsh unless he was extremely pissed. They backed up, ready to run to their rooms and hide. Danny realized this and flashed his eyes green. The hybrids in front of him stood still. He took a deep breath and looked at them dead straight in the eye. "You two caused enough trouble for one day. Just please give me some peace for once. And if not for me, then do it for the guests here. I somehow doubt they came here to watch you guys arguing with one another, so behave."

"Yessir!" Dani and Tucker squeaked. They knew that Danny was on his last string. Not only did he get bad news about them while he was in the parent-teacher conference, but they destroyed the house prior to the conference and argued with one another after the conference while members of the Justice League were here. They dared not disobey Danny this time. They glanced at one another and sat down.

Danny sighed in relief. "Thank you." He looked at the League, Titans, and Valerie. "Are any of you hungry?"

Flash instantly raised his hand and the other League rolled their eyes. Flash raised an eyebrow. "What? He asked."

Danny smiled. "I'm guessing that you eat a lot?"

Flash nodded. "Yeah. My metabolism is super fast, which means I need to eat often so I don't, well, you know…"

"Yeah I do. Tucker is like that, but without powers. Unless you consider him being able to survive without consuming any vegetables whatsoever a power." The young halfa said, smirking. "So what would you like to eat?"

"Whatever you can make I guess."

"Alright." Danny took out some ingredients and began preparing a meal. Robin sat at the counter.

"So, how have you been?"

"Overworked. Mainly because _someone_ keeps getting in trouble with her superiors."

"I resent that!" Dani blurted. The boys ignored her.

"That stinks. Why don't you take a day off?" Robin suggested.

"Today was my day off." Danny shrugged. Valerie glared.

"Conferences with Dani and Tucker's teachers doesn't count Danny."

Robin nodded. "I agree with your other friend here; you need an actual day off for yourself."

"Whatever. I think about it." Danny muttered in hopes to drop the conversation. "On a different note, are you and Star together yet?"

Robin became a deep crimson red. "Whah? I don't know what you-"

"Oh come on! You two totally dig each other! Everyone around you knows it!"

"..."

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Maybe…"

"Perhaps that means you were caught _red_ _handed_ , if you get what I mean."

Dani, Tucker, and Valerie groaned. "You did not just make a pun! Please tell that it wasn't a pun!" Valerie pleaded. Danny simply grinned.

"What? Was it not _deadpanning_ enough? Or was it _half of_ what you were expecting?"

Tucker began slamming his head onto the table. "Dude, why? Just why?"

Flash was confused. "I don't get it. What's the pun in this?"

"I too would like to know." Martian Manhunter admitted. Danny laughed.

"It's an inward joke for my family and Valerie. Not really something you'd understand. You would have to have been there at the _time_ to understand."

"Oh my god Danny! Stop it!" Dani demanded.

"Why would I do something so emotionally _fatal_? Are you offended by my _spirited_ nature?"

"STOP IT DANNY!" The three annoyed teens shouted in unison.

"Okay fine… But only because I love you guys." He turned to the watching audience. "That's not meant for you."

"We know Daniel." Batman said. Danny sighed.

"I prefer to be called Danny."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Thank you." Danny turned off the stove and loaded curry onto multiple plates. "The food is finished." He passed out the plates then made another plate of curry that was vegetarian and handed it to Beastboy. "It's vegetarian. The others aren't."

"Thanks dude!"

"Your welcome."

Everyone, except for Batman, instantly began eating. The dark knight instead examined the meal first. It looked basic. The rice was well done, but not too soggy. The vegetables were and steamed and then soaked in a heavily seasoned curry sauce. The meat was medium rare and lightly salted. When he took in what he was about to consume, he too began to eat.

Danny made himself a small plate and sat down. "So what brings four of the main members of the Justice League to Jump City?" He asked.

"We came because of Valerie here." Wonder Woman replied. Danny looked at the huntress.

"Care to explain?"

Valerie laughed nervously. "Well I asked them if they could help me with asking the Titans if I could join their team. I was hoping to tell you first, but I didn't expect Robin to bring them over before I could."

The Titans were shocked. "You want to join our team?!"

Valerie nodded. "Yeah. I'm the ghost hunter you met earlier. I go by the name Red Huntress to keep my identity a secret. Danny and his family are part of the very small group of people who know of my secret. Anyway, some ghosts are starting to work with super villains, and since the Titans don't exactly know how to properly fight them, I thought I could help."

Raven looked at Danny. "Is she the reason yo know about the land of the dead?"

The young halfa shook his head. "No, I'm the reason she knows. I kinda studied about spirits because I wanted to know if it was possible if my parents became ghosts. She so happened to want to fight ghosts last year when we met."

"Danny is the reason I am a ghost hunter. Without him, I'd still be a shallow and judgmental teen girl who wants to be popular. But he didn't join. When I started out, he did try and help, but Danielle was terribly injured one night, causing him to stop. He left town a week later, stating that he couldn't risk the lives of his family the way he did. And although he left, he is the reason I hide my face when I'm fighting and am careful to not get caught when I deactivate it." Valerie added, remembering the conversation she and Danny had about the Titans finding out about his intangibility. She figured that she could make a cover story for him and save herself from telling them about how she truly knew the three halfas.

Danny gave Valerie a thankful smile then looked at Raven. "Yeah, that's basically the story of how we know each other. I was only in her town for about two months before leaving."

"If you were looking for your dead parents, then why did you help her hunt ghosts?" Wonder Woman asked.

"She said she will help me find them, having sympathy due to her losing someone as well, but soon we found out from an Observant ghost that they didn't come back. They didn't have enough spiritual energy to form as such."

"Oh."

"Back to the situation, Robin," the halfa directed the attention to the boy wonder, "Will you allow Valerie to join your team?"

Robin shrugged. "If Batman trusts her, then why not?"

"Thank you!" Valerie squealed. She hugged the boy wonder. "I won't let you down!"

 **That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Until next time!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Danny: Black and White melt into gray.**

 **Tucker: For every truth is stripped away!**

 **Danny: When nothing's wrong, nothing's okay!**

 **Me: Everyone's waiting for the storay!**

 **Let the story begin!**

Tucker woke up earlier than he normally did. He wasn't sure why, but he was guessing that it was because the rising sun was shining light into his room. Or perhaps it was his stomach, which was growing like no tomorrow. He grunted as he got out of bed and stretched. "Dani is helping Valerie move into the Titans' tower today, so I wonder if Danny would like to hang out with me. It's only one day."

He dressed himself in a yellow tank top that had red words saying '#GEEK' on the front and a pair of green cargo shorts. With his fake glasses left on his burrow, knowing that he wouldn't need them, he exited his room. The teen walked over to Danny's room and phased his head through the door. Inside he saw the blue eyed halfa sound asleep. He phased his head back out into the hallway. "Not awake yet. Maybe I can do something nice for him for once." The techno geek headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took out eggs and bacon before shutting it. He paced over to the stove, set two pans on it, then turned on the propane. He pumped his fists. "Alright! Time to get to work!"

He scrambled some eggs and fried up bacon. He set the food on two plates then began to wash the pans, accidentally burning himself in the process. "Ow!" He yelped. He waited for his hand to heal before continuing. When he finished, he dried his hands, grabbed the plates, and kicked Danny's door open. "The techno beast is here!"

Danny woke up with a scream and hit the back of his head on the wall. "What the fuck Tucker?! I was sleeping!"

"Oh chill out! I made us breakfast!" The techno geek said. He handed the angry halfa a plate, earning a confused look.

"You cooked something for me? But I thought you hate cooking!"

"I do. But I wanted to do something nice for you. Anyway, we are going out today, so after we finish eating, I want you to get dressed."

"But what about the ca-"

"I'm sure that they can handle one day without their fancy food. Besides, you need a break."

"But-"

"No buts. We're having a Guy day, like old times."

Danny slumped in defeat. "Okay…"

Tucker smiled. _I'm going to bring the old Danny back! I promise!_

Somewhere in Europe…

"That damn Seishin boy helped all of the other metahumans we captured! He's going to pay!" complained an angry Monsieur Mallah. He still couldn't get over the fact that a teenager, that wasn't an all time superhero, had bested him and the rest of the Brotherhood of Evil.

Across from him was General Immortus, who sighed. "I too am disappointed in our failure, but take into thought that the boy would have astonished anyone with his power. And if he indeed is stronger than Superman, than he's someone we need to corrupt."

"Indeed you are right." The Brain commended as he came into the room. "And I know exactly how we'll gain his allegiance."

Back with Danny and Tucker…

"So, where do you want to go first? The movie theater, the video game arcade, the Jump City Space Museum, or the mall?" Tucker asked. Danny shrugged.

"The arcade I guess." He turned to the techno geek which a questioning. "Why are you acting weird? You don't normally take me out on a bro day anymore."

"That's exactly why. You're always busy, we don't go to school together anymore, and I always have homework. Not to mention that you haven't really had a calm day to clear your mind."

"What about the day I was sick?"

"Dude, that doesn't count. You were not only sick that day, which it in itself is exhausting, but you were attacked."

"It was fun."

"What?! How is being attacked _fun_?!"

"Well, the adrenaline rush. Me being in action again, protecting others. It felt so right. I miss it. I miss fighting, being in danger. I miss the _old times_ Tuck."

"You know you can always go back to doing that anytime you want, right?"

"I'm not joining the Titans. As much as I miss the fighting, as much as I crave the danger, I am not ready to go back. I'm afraid of what could happen, of me losing control. What if I go into a PTSD moment and destroy everything? I'm unstable Tucker, physically and mentally. I'll only endanger them."

"You don't know that! Stop fearing what could possibly happen and start focusing on what you can do right. You could've gone into a blind rage that day and destroyed everything you wanted, but instead you focused on protecting what's most precious to you. You protected Dani and I. You took care of us. You got Dani into school. You made peace with Vlad. You didn't let Dan get to the best of you. You changed, yes. But you changed for the better. Would you have been so accepting of Vlad's end of the truce if none of this happened? Would Dani be in school? Would you gave created peace amongst the Titans and the HIVE Five? Would those meta humans you saved still be here? Would one of the most infamous villains be in jail right now? And would you be in a place without the danger of ghosts and ghost hunters? There is no ghost portal other than Vlad's, and he secures it so no uninvited ghosts can get out, and the ones who do aren't even that strong. You've been able to sleep and you have the best cafe in Jump City. Yeah, I know you miss Sam, Jazz, and your parents, but at least you still have me and Dani. And Valerie has been getting pretty close to your best friend ranks. She is like a cousin now. Not to mention that the Titans keep trying to connect with you. The only problem right now is you're scared. But of what? You know Dani and I can't fully die and that you won't turn evil unless your ghost half is ripped out and combines with Vlad's, so you can't use either as an excuse. So what is it Danny? Why are you afraid?"

Danny looked at Tucker with a paining and begging expression. "Y-you promise not to tell anyone, right?"

Tucker nodded. "I promise, but give me the truth."

"I… I keep on getting this nightmare. Of me. I killed people and… and their blood was on my hands. My eyes were red. But I didn't look like Dan, I looked like me. When I regained control of my senses, this darkness would then grab ahold of me. It would keep pulling me into some form of abyss, telling me it won't let me go. And in one of those nightmares, I was faced with myself. I, no he, tore apart a heart and then I woke up with a pain in my chest, exactly where my heart is. _Exactly_. What if they aren't really dreams? You remember what Nocturne said. When you sleep, your mind is connected to the subconscious! What if it's a warning?"

"There's a warning in there alright, just like all of your dreams. But you aren't getting what the message being conveyed is. You are making it possible for the darkness to get ahold of you because of your fear. The reason it had no connection to you before is because you hadn't dealt with the amount of fear you are now, and you weren't controlled by the amount you had at the time. I've been through the same thing after the incident with Desiree. I was afraid of betraying you again because of the jealousy I had and the anger that came from us being different in any way. I had similar dreams to the ones that you described, and it scared me even more. I talked with Jazz about my dreams when she was part of the team, and she told me to stop focusing on my fear. So I did, and the dreams were gone. _Your_ blood wasn't on my hands after that. You weren't being harmed in my dreams whatsoever."

"But I was a janitor instead." Danny muttered. Tucker snorted.

"You were much more than that, Danny. And don't bother asking me what I mean by that, because I'm not going to tell you."

"I wasn't planning to."

"Oh… Well, uh, let's get going."

"Alright Tuck."

*linebreak*

"Hey Val, does this look okay to you?!" Dani called out as she held a _Dumpty Humpty_ poster up. Val glanced over and nodded.

"Looks great actually. Do you mind setting the dresser right under it then put the radio and CDs on it?"

"Sure thing!" The female halfa answered, picking up the dresser with her ghostly strength. She was about to set it down in its desired location when Robin opened the door.

"Hey you two, how's it-" He noticed Dani holding the dresser. "Uh…"

In a panic, Dani quickly set it down and grabbed a thermos (not the Fenton thermos, just a regular thermos). "I had a ton of caffeine today, so I am stronger than normal due to not being able to feel fatigue. What you just saw has nothing to do with powers!" She blurted.

"Then explain why and how caffeine makes you stronger."

"Well, you see, I have a bad tendency to get extremely hyper on caffeine, and I just so happen to have had four thermoses of caffeinated tea, two bags each, and added three tablespoons of sugar each time on top of it! So right now I have more energy than normal, and since I do sports, I'm naturally strong due to my toned body! So with the combined state of my energy and fit body, I can pick up twice my weight! However I will feel fatigued when I go home tonight!"

"Uh huh. Mind telling me why I haven't heard about this from Batman?"

A shadow loomed over the boy wonder. "Because I thought you had enough common sense to know."

Everyone turned to see Batman. Dani grinned. "Hi!"

"Hello Miss Seishin. Did your brother come with you?"

"No sir. I left him there because I had a feeling that Tucker wanted to hang out with him today."

"I see." Batman walked out and down the hall, disappearing around the corner. Dani looked at Robin.

"What was that about?"

Robin shrugged. "I have no idea."

*linebreak*

"Oh come on! You're so cheating!"

"Says the hacker!"

Danny and Tucker were literally colliding into each other in hopes of winning a boxing game in the arcade. And so far Danny was winning, but barely. Tucker wasn't yet hacking the game, and he was starting to question why he didn't. But then he forgot about it when the tables turned. "Ha! Take that!" He cheered as he destroyed the space nerd's character.

The blue eyed halfa grunted. "You got lucky."

"Sure I was." Tucker laughed as he sipped his soda. "Now that we played every game in the arcade, what do you want to do now?"

Danny paused for a moment. "Hmm… perhaps we can go to the mall. It's almost lunch time anyway."

"Sounds good to me."

The duo walked out of the arcade and headed south towards the Jump City mall (redundant, I know). But when the building was in view, it exploded. Tucker and Danny's eyes widened. They looked at each other then back at the remains of their destination. "Maybe we should go to the movies instead." Danny suggested.

Tucker nodded. "Yeah… let's do that."

"And ruin the fun? I think not." A voice behind them sneered. The two halfas jumped and turned to see General Immortus with two robotic goons. The ghost hybrids glared.

"I guess I'm just a foul player." Danny retorted. He grabbed Tucker's wrist and both of them started running. Turning the corner, they went invisible and leaned against the wall. They stopped their hearts from beating and held their breath. They waited for General Immortus and his goons to pass them before turning visible. They sighed in relief. "I hope that he was the only one of those guys."

"Same." Tucker breathed. Just then, a metallic net bagged them. They leered in the direction the net shot out from and were faced with Monsieur Mallah. The ape grinned and pressed a button, which activated electric circuits that were entwined with the net and electrocuted the captured teens. Although it didn't hurt them as much as the Ghost Portal, it was still enough to force screams out of their lungs. As they screamed, Danny accidentally released a small Ghostly Wail, exploding Mallah's eardrums. The ape grabbed at his ears in pain.

"My ears!" He wailed. When he couldn't hear his own voice, he gasped. "I'm deaf! I'm deaf!" Growling, he turned to the boys who had just recovered from their electric therapy. "You two are going to regret that." He raised his machine gun and aimed it at them only to receive a red blast in the chest. He went flying into a wall.

"Get away from them you asshole!" Valerie roared in her Red Huntress suit. Her ecto gun still smoked from the blast. Danny and Tucker beamed at her and phased through the net.

"Red!"

Valerie fixated her gaze towards them. "Get outta here. I'll deal with them."

Danny placed his hands on his hips. "And who's dealing with the bald General looking guy?"

"Raven and Starfire are already on it and Cyborg is on his way here, so go."

The two hybrids nodded and ran out of the area just as Cyborg entered the scene. They were relieved that Valerie was the only one who had seen what happened, but knew that they wouldn't be "safe" until they were inside their apartment. Diving through alleyways, they reached their safe zone within minutes. When they were inside, they collapsed right next to each other, out of breath. "Thank Clockwork we made it." Danny let out. Tucker smiled in agreement.

"Yeah, but you know that our half-lives would be easier if we simply let the Titans in on our secret."

"I'm not endangering them like that. Especially since ghosts are starting to travel throughout various cities. It's only a matter of time until one of my enemies find us here."

"But if the Titans knew, they could have three halfas added onto their team in case of a ghost attack."

"How will the Guys in White react to us _ghosts_ teaming up with teenage heroes, huh? It's not like they know that our ghost halves are still part human. And if they did, they'd dissect us the moment we're in their grasp. I can only imagine what they'd do to the Titans for conspiring with ghosts."

"I doubt that the Guys in White would be stupid enough to do that, man. You're talking about them going against teenage metahumans, aliens, and sorcerers, many of which have adult heroes in the Justice League as their mentors or family. They not only would look bad, but they would be pissing off the wrong people."

"Point."

"I knew there was something off about you Seishins." Came a chilling voice behind them. The hybrids' blood ran cold as they turned to see Batman. He had his arms crossed. "I followed you two, seeing as you were attacked by two members of the Brotherhood of Evil." He glared his famous Batglare. "Now explain. Who are you really, and what are you motives here in Jump City?"

Danny looked up at the Dark Knight. "Fine. But don't tell the Titans. I'm not ready for them to know yet."

"Of course."

"Alrighty then. To start, Seishin isn't our last name. I'm Danny Fenton and he's Tucker Foley. My sister is actually my clone created by my used to be enemy now associate. We're, discluding Dani, half ghost due to being electrocuted by a ghost portal. I used to use my powers to protect Amity Park from rogue ghosts. You may have known me as Danny Phantom, ghost boy, welp, halfa, or Invisi-Bill. I prefer Danny Phantom out of the names just so you know."

Batman raised an eyebrow. "You were the ghost hero that dissapeared after the creature destroyed Amity? May you please back that up with proof?"

Danny sighed and transformed into his alter ego. "Is this enough proof for you?" He questioned as he turned back to normal.

"Yes. So why did you choose to move to Jump City?"

"To hide. With my family dead, my enemies wouldn't think of looking for me in a city with as much chaos as this one. Also the rent's cheap."

"Why didn't you go with your godfather?"

"I didn't like him at the time. We patched things up though. He knows I live here and checks up on me every month."

"That's good to hear. Now tell me why two members of the Brotherhood of Evil attacked you."

"They are angry with me. I helped a bunch of meta humans that were captured by them escape."

"I thought you weren't a hero anymore."

"I'm not. They mistakened me for a meta human and kidnapped me while I was sick."

"So you were in the right place at the right time."

"Pretty much. They were trying to implant powers from meta humans into themselves. Or rather, that was their plan. I got the meta humans out of there before that could happen."

"And now they want revenge."

"I don't think so. I think they want me. Not revenge, just me."

"What for?"

"Well a ghost has strength that a mere mortal could never achieve. We're even stronger than kryptonians. But since they don't know that I'm half ghost and that they cannot ever get my powers, they are probably still trying to implement their plan."

"I see."

"And they don't know it, but I am the one who took away Madam Rouge's powers. I used my ice core to freeze her body in a way where she'll still live, but she will be unable to shift her body into anything. And since my ice is dead ice, it won't melt unless I command it to."

"Amazing."

"If you say so."

"When do you plan to tell Robin and his friends?"

"When I'm ready to be a hero again. Right now I'm still getting over the deaths of my family and friends."

"Will you ever get over it?"

"I don't know."

In another dimension…

A giant red demon with horns that curved around his head like a crown screamed in rage, bearing his razor sharp fangs even more than they naturally showed and . "I still cannot believe I was defeated by a group of teenagers, and the addition of my daughter nonetheless! Her betrayal will be her downfall, however. Because I'm coming back." He turned to the enchantress who stood on a boulder that was levitating in the air. "You have your prime targets for magical energy?"

"Yes, my lord." The enchantress replied, her golden eyes piercing through her silver hair. Her lips, which were glossed in blood red, curved into an evil smile. "Would you like me to inform you of who they are?"

"That would suffice."

"If so, then I'll tell. My main targets are Zatanna, Doctor Fate, Jinx, and the living Pandora. But what I wonder is, do you want me to steal your daughter's magic as well?"

"Yes, but leave her alive for my return. I'd like to see to her end _personally_."

"As you wish, sire."

"Now leave Lamia. I expect some of that energy to be in my possession when you return."

"Of course." She bowed before vanishing.

 **Cliffhanger. Or at least I consider it one. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Until next time!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Danny: Welcome to the Freak Show!**

 **Dani: This is where the freaks go!**

 **Tucker: No one to tell us who to be!**

 **Danny: How to think!**

 **Dani: I don't care what they believe!**

 **Sam: Just start the fucking story already!**

Danny sighed as he walked into his apartment. His work clothes were covered in flour, dirt, and sweat. It was about eighty degrees Fahrenheit outside, and Danny was dying of dehydration. He shuffled his way to his bedroom, stripped out of his clothes, kicked them into the laundry basket grabbed a clean set of street clothes and underwear, and headed into the bathroom. _Thank Clockwork that Dani and Tucker aren't home from the arcade yet!_ He turned the shower water on medium before entering. The water instantly began to soothe his aching muscles and cool him down. If it weren't for the water bill, he would stay in the shower for hours, just for the relief it gave him. But since there was a water bill, he only stayed in long enough to wash his body and rinse off.

He grunted as he left the shower. The muggy air radiated more as he did. Grabbing his towel, he dried off prior to dressing himself. "On days like this, I seriously end up wishing that it's winter year round." He left the bathroom and headed into the kitchen to eat something just as the doorbell began to consecutively ring. He groaned as he walked to the door. "What now?!" He muttered before opening the door. He was a little surprised to see Jinx standing there with a worried expression on her face. "Hey Jinx, what's up with you?"

"Can I come in? I need a place to hide."

"Um, sure." Danny let her in before closing the door. "Who are you hiding from?"

"More like what. I'm running from an enchantress who was revived by the demon Trigon, which technically makes her a demon."

"If she's a demon, then why is she after a villain such as yourself?"

"She is after magical energy. Anyone alive who has magic powers she's after, and she takes it by physical contact or making her targets use their powers. An associate of mine warned me, so I came here."

"Why? I have the weakest security for an enchantress."

"Because nobody would expect you to harbor me. Especially since you are buddy buddy with the Titans."

A thought hit Danny. "Wait, isn't Raven filled with magic too?"

"Yeah, what… oh."

"I gotta warn her-" The young halfa was interrupted by an explosion. He looked out the window to see the Titans Tower on fire. "Shit! I gotta go!" He headed to the door.

"But Danny, you can't protect them!"

"I don't care! Raven doesn't know that if she uses her powers that she'll lose them! I'll be back, you stay here!" With that, the ghost hybrid ran out of the apartment.

*linebreak*

The Titans struggled against the white haired enchantress, especially Raven. Every time she used her magic, she felt drained and weakened considerably. She had to sit on the side of Valerie's hoverboard. What she didn't understand was why enchantress was targeting her. _We never even met. So why is she after me? And why am I so weak? I'm never this drained when fighting. Not even when I fought my father! Who is she and what is she-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by shouts coming from below. She looked down and her eyes widened. "Danny?!" She flew over to him. "What are you doing here?! It's too dangerous!"

"Look who's talking! Jinx ran to my house to hide because of that bitch! She's after magic energy. You fighting her is only making her stronger."

"Jinx said that?"

"Yeah, and I could tell she wasn't lying due to how scared she was. She also mentioned something about a demon."

Raven's eyes widened. "Did the name of the demon happen to be Trigon?"

"Yeah, according to Jinx. Why?"

"Shit! That's m-"

Danny pushed Raven out of the way of a magical energy blast before she could finish her sentence. The ghost hybrid was knocked into a rock. He groaned as he pulled himself up. "That hurt." He looked over at Raven. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but what about you?"

"I'm fine. I've dealt with worse on the street. They had real guns."

"But-"

"Don't lecture me about safety, Raven. I'm much more capable than you right now. Come on, we got to get you to safety."

Raven shook her head. "I have a better idea." She said as she walked up to the young halfa. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? What do you have in-" He was cut off by her placing her index finger onto his forehead.

"Azarath Kimion Zinthos!" The demon hybrid shouted. Dark energy exploded from her fingertips into Danny, causing him to scream in both pain and fear. He collapsed on the ground, grasping at his head.

"What did you do to me?!" He questioned her angrily.

"I temporarily transferred my powers to you."

"WHAT!"

"I still have some magical energy, and I'm gonna let her take it. It'll make her think that there's nothing more left in me and move on. In the meantime, I can warn everyone in the League that has magic that she's coming and come up with a plan to stop her."

"Couldn't you transfer your powers to someone else?! Like your boyfriend Beastboy?!"

"Sorry, but you are closer than he is. Besides, I doubt that he would be okay with temporarily being a girl."

"Oh my netherworld, no! You did not just say what I think you said! I better not be a girl right now! I already have enough sexual harassment by teen customers!"

"Chill, it's not like you look much different from before, other than you having slightly bigger hips."

"I'm gonna strangle you after this."

"Sure you will." Raven smirked. She walked into the open so the enchantress could see her, and pretended to be out of energy. The enchantress smiled evilly when she spotted the goth Titan and flew down. Raven pretended to be caught off guard and let the woman grab ahold of her and drain her remaining magical energy. She shook as the enchantress brought her own face up to hers.

"I'll leave you here for when Lord Trigon comes. He wants to see that he attends to your punishment personally." The woman told Raven slyly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lamia, the enchantress who is best skilled in energy transferring. I was resurrected by your father. And I know that you would love to play more, but I'm on a tight schedule. See you around, demon's child."

Raven glared as she watched Lamia disappear in a gust of smoke. The Titans ran over to her and kept asking if she was okay. She held up yer hands. "Guys chill! I'm fine, mostly thanks to Danny!"

Danny grunted as she came out of her hiding spot. "Don't expect help from me again. You really pissed me off Raven."

Raven snorted. "You'll get over it."

The Titans' mouths dropped. "Raven laughed?! It's the end of the world!" Beastboy and Cyborg cried out.

"Oh shut up. She's only laughing because of what she did to me!" Danny shouted. Valerie glared.

"What did she do?!"

"I temporarily transferred my powers to him, turning him into a girl until I get them back." Raven answered. At hearing these words, Valerie's eyes sparkled eagerly.

"Sweet! Let's get Danny into some girl clothes and teach her the key to being a girl!"

Danny paled. "Hell no! I am not being exploited like that! I-I'll fight you!" She threatened, holding her hands into fists. Robin stood by her.

"I agree with Danny on this one. He deserves to be treated the way he wants to be treated. Just because he's a girl right now doesn't mean that you can take advantage of it."

Everyone groaned in disappointment, but complied. The young halfa smiled at the boy wonder. "Thanks Robin."

"No prob. But there are two things that you have to do, considering that you temporarily have Raven's powers."

"And what are they?"

"First off, you need to have Raven train you with controlling her powers, which means she's staying at your place. And second, you need to close shop for a while."

Danny's eyes widened. "CLOSE SHOP?! BUT THAT IS MY MAIN SOURCE OF INCOME!" He barked out. Just then a boulder exploded. Robin pointed at the remains.

"That's why. Raven's powers are controlled through emotion. If your emotions are going haywire, so will your temporary powers. And since your sister and cousin are both on break, they can cover shop for you."

"Oh hell no! They are not taking over! They'll make me bankrupt!"

"Then say you're taking a vacation. Your customers will understand."

"Fine, but she'll either have to share Dani's room or take the couch."

"Why not your room? You're technically a girl now."

"I'm not sharing my room."

"Why not?"

"I'm still mentally a guy, and I feel uncomfortable with the idea of a girl that I'm not related to sleeping in the same room as me." Even if I'm not into girls.

"Danny, she needs to be there in case you have a nightmare. The last time she became afraid, movie monsters came to life and attacked us."

"W- what? If that's the case, then she should definitely take her powers back right now! I don't want my nightmares coming to life!"

Raven sighed. "I can't take them back for at least two weeks. That's usually how long the spell lasts for."

"I better hope that's how long it will last for and not longer. You have no idea how destructive my family is."

"I might be able to help with that."

*linebreak*

"What?!"

"She's staying for two weeks, and that's final. As for Jinx, she's staying the night to search for safer places to hide. I know that this is sudden, but we have no choice. Raven temporarily implanted her powers in me, which will last for two weeks. I need her help with controlling these powers, so that's why she's staying here."

"Why in my room?" Dani questioned.

"Because I say so."

"And why do you look different?"

Danny turned red in embarrassment."Well, you see, when she implanted her powers in me, she may or may not have turned me into a girl."

"No way!"

"What. The. Fuck." Tucker muttered before glaring at Raven. "That better be temporary too!"

"It is."

"Good!"

Danny sighed. Fate just hates me, doesn't it? She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. It's a good thing I can turn back into a boy if I want to. The young halfa smirked as she used ecto energy to morph her body. When the ecto energy faded, Danny checked to make sure everything was back to normal. It wasn't. _Oh shit! There's nothing down there! Did I accidentally turn myself into an it? Eh, whatever. I can technically call myself a he now._ And that's what he did. He redressed himself and exited the bathroom. Entering the kitchen, he grabbed the house phone and dialed the number to a pizza place. "I'd like a large pizza with pepperoni. That's all. Thank you."

*linebreak*

"I did gain magical energy from your daughter, but not as much as I anticipated. The amount she had was not even close to enough for opening a portal." Lamia informed.

Trigon scratched his chin. "Was there anyone around her?"

"A fourteen year old teenage boy. And not one of magical origin."

"Did Raven tap the boy's forehead and mutter anything?" The giant demon asked. Lamia nodded. He huffed. "I see. She most likely placed her powers within him."

"Would you like me to grab the boy and bring him here?"

"That would suffice. Since he was so willing to disturb our plans, I find it fit for you to take the energy out of him down here and then throw him into the pits of fire. And perhaps before we do that, we can watch him fight his inner demon."

Lamia smiled evilly. "Sounds like a plan, my king."

*linebreak*

 _The sky was a dark shade of red. The clouds were purple. Danny looked around to see that every human being was turned to stone. In the distance, a giant demon with crown encasing horns was laughing as he held the dying Titans in his hands. Danny gasped. He flew towards them, hoping to save them. But as soon as he reached them, the demon crushed the Titans, turning them into dust. "No! You monster! How could you?!" The young halfa cried out. The demon looked at him._

 _"I think you are mistaken, dear child. They are just weights holding you back. Such attachments make you weak. Your family learned quickly." The demon sneered, gesturing towards Dani and Tucker, who both had red eyes. Tucker flew towards a trembling Danny and wrapped his arms around the blue eyed halfa, laid his head of the boy's shoulder, and began twirling his finger on his chest._

 _"He's telling the truth, my love. Join us."_

 _'My love? That sounds nothing like Tucker! We've always considered each other brothers! Right?' Danny thought. He looked at the imposter. "You aren't Tucker. The Tucker I know never thought of me as anything other than a brother! You're an imposter!"_

 _"Is that what you really think? Oh what a shame. I thought you knew better, brother." Imposter Dani accused. Danny glared at her._

 _"And you aren't my sister! She'd never call me that!" He shouted. His white hair turned into flames and his canine teeth became razor sharp.. "YOU ARE ALL IMPOSTERS!" Cracks formed out of the ground. "YOU ARE ALL DEMONS!" Fire rose out of the cracks. "HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO BE MY FAMILY!"_

 _Then everything set aflame. Buildings melted, metal poles crushed the people who were previously turned to stone. Dimensional portals opened up, sucking any form of life into oblivion if they weren't torn to pieces in the process. Danny noticed this and tried to stop it. He tried to gain control, but couldn't. All he could do is watch. Demon Tucker still stayed by him, not allowing him to move. Tears ran down Danny's face. "I don't want to become this."_

 _"Danny, we're monsters. The moment the humans find out what we are, they'll ship us to the government. It's better this way. They don't deserve to live."_

 _"Like you would know! Y-you aren't Tucker. You're something else. A figment of my imagination! And all of this. It's a dream! I can wake up any time I want to! And you can disappear at my command!" Danny closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. Everything was colorful. Birds were singing, children were playing, parents were doing their best to keep the kids out of trouble, teens were being teens, and there were no more demons. Danny smiled. "I guess Tucker was right, I am in control of my dreams."_

Danny groaned as the sun's rays beamed in his face. "The sun just had to wake me up, didn't it?" He stretched and yawned before getting out of bed. He walked out, not caring that he was in his boxers and plain white tank top. He headed in the kitchen and was about to make breakfast when an arm blocked his way. He turned his head to see Raven. "Hi."

"You sit down. I'll cook." The goth demanded.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "I think I can cook for myself, thanks. Besides, Beastboy told me about your failed pancake attempt. I don't think I can afford having to deal indigestion."

"Danny, I've gotten better at cooking since then. Now go sit on that couch."

"No."

"I said go sit."

"Yeah? Well I said no, and there's no way you can change my mind." The young halfa growled before forcing his way over to the stove. He grabbed a frying pan, set it on the stove, and pulled out the food he was going to cook. As he did, Jinx woke up from where she was on the couch. When she saw Danny, her facial expression hardened.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking the next two weeks off?" She questioned the young halfa, who simply shrugged.

"That's not going to stop me from cooking for myself. It's the one thing I do best that doesn't involve space."

"Space?"

"Before my parents died, I was obsessed with space. By the age of seven I memorized the constellations, the number of moons each planet our solar system has, the cause and effects of black holes, the theories about wormholes, gravitational pull, what the sun is made of, amongst a few other things."

"Why would you even bother with something so stupid?"

"I don't see it that way. I wanted to be an astronaut, just like any other kid at that age. And also like most kids, my dreams were shattered before my eyes."

"Whatever."

Raven looked Danny hard in the eye. "Did your parents really die in a car crash? Or was that a cover up?"

"They died in a car crash." The boy hissed, partially angry that Raven would ask that so calmly, but also so he could hide that he was lying. Nearby a cup exploded and the lights began to flicker. To stop the lights that went haywire, he took a deep breath and massaged his temples. Everything went back to normal. "Sorry, just don't mention my parents okay? I don't like remembering."

"At least you're not related to a demon."

"As true as that may be, it doesn't make my situation any better. Now drop the conversation."

"Whatever you say."

The three stayed in a persistent silence. The tension between them was clear, and none of them dared to break it. Danny continued cooking, Jinx searched different places to hide out at, and Raven was stuck in her thoughts. _I can't believe how much more control Danny has over my powers than I do. If I were to get that angry, I would've lost control the same way I did with Doctor Light. He's supposedly a metahuman, not a Druid, Magi, spirit, or demon, so he shouldn't have this control, which is confusing. Of course he still needs help, but still. He's far beyond that of my level._

Danny heard her thoughts and sighed. "It's not as easy for me as I make it out to be, Raven. The only reason I have control is because of three years on the streets. I had to be controlled to survive. Losing control could have cause myself to get shot. We learned to keep our mouths shut and deal with life as it's handed to us."

"You used my powers to read my mind, didn't you?"

"Yeah I did. I was curious to see how you reacted to my outburst earlier."

"Well don't do it again. My mind isn't a pleasant place to be."

"Nobody's mind is a nice place to be."

"How would you know?"

"I've dealt with the ghost of sleep while helping Red. It involved going into other people's minds. A good ghost helped us."

"Was that good ghost Phantom?"

"Maybe, but I won't confirm that. Ghost hunters would go ballistic if they found out that a ghost and a ghost hunter were working together, even if it was a good ghost like Phantom."

"Why?"

"Because that's what ghost hunters do. Discluding Red, the hunters all hate ghosts. They could care less about spirits."

"But they were once human! Why would they attack someone who was once alive?!"

"They believe that ghosts don't have emotions and are only post human consciousness. Ghosts are considered emotionless remains of people who died that are attached to one obsession, and one obsession only. Hunters don't believe any other theories. Personally I believe that they're just afraid of what they don't understand."

Jinx looked at him. "How do you know so much?"

"Observation."

"But how do you know their theories? Wouldn't you have to be there when they created them?"

"No, you don't. They blurt their theories everywhere they go and even create pick up lines with them. They're also overdramatic and start lecturing the people that question them."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, I found a place to stay for a while, so I should be leaving now."

"You sure you don't want to eat breakfast first?"

"I'm good. I'll just grab some take out on the way."

"Alright then. Good luck to you."

"Bye." Jinx left the apartment. The moment the door closed, Danny looked at Raven.

"What were you going to tell me about that demon guy yesterday?"

Raven sat up straight. "Trigon is my father. A year and a half ago, he tried to take over the world by using me to open a portal that would allow demons of all kinds to invade Earth. If it weren't for Robin finding and helping me, and the others stalling my dad, we probably still wouldn't be here."

"Is he looking for revenge?"

"Yeah. Mainly against me. He thinks I betrayed him. But the truth is, I never been with him. He had someone force me to open a portal and then he turned me into a kid."

"Haha, I guess you got it worse than me. I'm sure glad that you didn't turn me into a kid!" _I would have been stuck that way!_

"In an attempt to ignore your statement, I'd like to ask when the other two gonna wake up."

"As soon as this bacon starts cooking. Tucker is a carnivore, and Dani loves bacon, so they'll be up fairly soon to make sure that it isn't all eaten or gone cold by the time they come out." The young halfa replied as he laid the strips of bacon on a skillet. Then the two heard a crash. Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing that Dani is up."

And he was right. She nearly broke the door as she raced out of the room. "BACON!"

Danny grinned at Raven. "Told you so."

The duo watched as Dani attempted, and failed at jumping into her chair. She missed the chair went flying into the couch, which completely broke by the force she used. From the loud crash, another door opened, revealing Tucker in his red pajamas. He yawned "Don't break my game system Dani." He walked over to the table and sat in his own chair. "Morning Danny. Morning Raven."

"Morning." The duo replied. Danny went back to cooking, Raven pulled out a book, and Tucker began playing on his PDA. Dani wobbled as she stood up. I'll fix that later. Stumbling, she found her way to her seat.

"Sorry about the couch."

"It's fine," Danny shrugged. "Just be careful next time. You could've gotten hurt."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, breakfast was ready. They all began to eat as Raven told Danny about the different forms of magic. She explained some of the history, important spells to protect himself with, and how the magic transferring spell she used affects different species. "Since you're a metahuman, the magic only temporary. If you were one of the supernatural, such as a werewolf, vampire, or a ghost, then the magic part would be permanent, even when I get my magic back. The same goes for hybrids of the supernatural. When the spell is casted onto them, their energy molds to match the magic the caster implemented in them, but gets based off of how their own powers instead of the casters'. The gender issue is a different story. All species will return back to their original sex after the two weeks. The only time they're sooner is if someone else interferes or if the person who was hosting the magic just so happened to be a ghost or banshee. They would be able to turn back to normal after twenty four hours, and during the time, if they attempt to turn themselves back to normal using their spectral energy, they'll turn into an it until the twenty four hours are over and then revert back to normal. The magic still stays with them until the two weeks are over, but they will at least be able to be in their original body."

"Thanks for letting me know." Danny muttered sarcastically. _It would've been better to know BEFORE making me freak out yesterday. Thanks for that began to pick at his food, completely lost of his appetite as the information hit him. Oh no, her powers are gonna be permanently implemented on me! Shit! What am I going to do?! It's not like I can tell her, 'Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I'm actually half ghost' because she would question as to why I didn't know about magic! And then I would also have to explain my history and tell her who I really am, which would inherently place her in danger of my enemies when they find out I'm here! No, she wouldn't be the only one in danger, so would the rest of her team! Yeah sure, they've got Valerie, but she's only a beginner at this ghost hunting stuff, and she hasn't faced my more powerful enemies yet! I can't exactly help them because I have a high possibility of losing control, and I would end up-_

His thoughts were interrupted by Raven's voice. "Did you guys know that the Justice League has a ghost amongst them? They call him Deadman and he works with multiple magic users like Zatanna."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently he was brought back as a ghost by a goddess to prevent terrible things from happening to people."

"Oh really? And the Guys in White haven't attacked him? I find that hard to believe."

"Who are the Guys in White?"

"They're federal government agents who happened to be ghost hunters. They break into just about every building that supposedly is haunted."

"They're allowed to do that?"

"Yeah. They get more privileges than everyone else because of how dangerous they are. Many people consider them a corrupted knock off version of Men in Black."

"Consider?! Pffft! Hahaha! They ARE a knock off!" Tucker commented. Dani snickered in agreement.

"Let's go fight ghosts! Oh no, there's mud on my white suit! Lock the area down! Abort! Abort! We need backup! A ghost we're hunting made us get mud on our suit! Avenge us!" The female halfa mimicked, being overdramatic as she did. Tucker and Danny laughed. Raven was a confused, but she did find the acting funny, so she had a small smile. Just then, someone knocked on the front door. Dani ran up towards it. "Coming!" As she opened the door, her eyes widened. "Danny, it's for you."

Danny raised an eyebrow and walked over. "What do you mean by- oh hell…"

"Hi Dipstick." Ember greeted, Kitty tagged along with her. "I saw one of the articles on your cafe, and it had your picture. So I thought, why not come visit?"

Danny's eye twitched. "The cafe isn't open for two weeks. I'm on break."

"I know. I saw the sign on the door. But that doesn't mean Kitty and I can't come visit to say hi to our favorite ha-"

"Yeah, I get it. Come in."

The two ghosts walked in and examined the apartment. When they noticed the broken couch, they laughed. "Who broke it?" Ember asked. Danny sighed.

"My sister did."

Raven was shocked to see two ghosts walk in Danny's house, and she was even more shocked when she saw him go by their first names. "Danny, how do you know two ghosts by a first name basis?"

Kitty smiled at her. "Oh wow! One of the Teen Titans! Nice to meet you! As for your question, I'm friends with Ember, and Danny is friends with Me and my boyfriend Johnny."

"How did you become friends?"

"Johnny and I got into a fight one day, and I so happened to see Danny, so I asked him to help me. He did. And for a while they disliked each other until they started talking about motor bikes."

"Motor bikes? Danny is interested in motorcycles?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Of course I am. What boy do you know that isn't?"

"Point."

"Anyway, why are you two here? Cause if I remember correctly, you two never visit me unless you need something."

"We need to talk with you, preferably in private."

Danny nodded as he, Ember, and Kitty all went into the study room. After soundproofing the room and closing the door, he turned to them. "What are you two doing here? And how did you really find me?"

"Poindexter was talking to himself about how crazy it was that you decided to hide out in a city full of teen heroes as a well known cafe owner. So we searched up new cafes in Jump City and found you." Kitty explained.

Ember joined in. "Just in the nick of time too. There's this dark energy attacking all the natural entrances to the Ghost Zone, and all of it is demonic-" She was cut off by Danny.

"I'm not playing hero right now. I'm still getting over the loss of my family. If you haven't noticed, they died only a little over four months ago."

"So what?! You've always helped before!"

"Well I'm not who I used to be! I'm not some kid who can fight without getting a panic attack! I'd start breaking down if I were to be placed into a fight again! Heck, it might even be worse!"

"Danny, you are the only one who can stop it. It that energy consumes the Ghost Zone, it will also consume Earth as well. And even if it couldn't, you are still connected to the Ghost Zone. Your ghost half could easily get corrupted."

Danny's blood ran cold. "C-corrupted?"

"Yeah, and plenty of ghosts are getting infected already. Some of us left the Ghost Zone because of that. Demons are trying to feed our energy, and they do so by getting into our heads, corrupting our dreams, and and driving us to the brink of insanity, hoping we turn into demons ourselves. Luckily no one turned into a demon yet, but still."

"Then why doesn't anyone go straight to the source? If they know what the cause is, then why don't they deal head on?"

"Because only a _halfa_ can stop it. And we came to you because we know Plasmius isn't strong enough."

"If that's the case, then why me? I'm only a year old in terms of being a halfa. I'm not strong enough to beat a demon."

"Power has nothing to do with age. It has to do with spiritual strength, which you are full of. That's why you are able to take the physical hits you receive. Do you really think that any of us are capable of doing what you do?"

Kitty nodded as Ember spoke. When the female biker ghost had her chance, she said, "There's a reason that Pariah didn't kill you or Plasmius when he had the chance. He's a halfa too. That's why he showed you two mercy when you transformed back to normal. You were just like him."

"No I'm not! I'm not power hungry like he is!"

"But you are a halfa just like him."

"How the fuck is a twelve to fourteen foot man a halfa?!"

"He is half Tamaranian and half ghost."

"Wait, he's an alien ghost hybrid?"

"Pretty much."

"I should have seen that one coming."

"He is in the human world as well, if you want to know. The observants are having Walker and his goons evacuate all the ghosts out of the Ghost Zone. That's why ghosts are beginning to team up with villains right now. Of course they know not to join the bigger groups, but still. This will continue until the darkness is destroyed."

"If that's the case, how come the only ghosts I've seen are you two, Poindexter, and the Box Ghost?"

"Jump City is the targeted town for the dark energy. We are here for your help, Box Ghost is an idiot, and Poindexter was here before everything began to go downhill."

"Oh." Then a thought hit him, one he dreaded. "D-did Clockwork evacuate in time?"

"No. He wasn't allowed to leave the Ghost Zone due to his job and being the only full ghost who can't be affected by the darkness. But he told me to give you this." Ember answered, holding a Fenton thermos. Danny sighed in partial relief as he grabbed it.

"Thank you."

"What's in the thermos anyway?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. All I can say is that he isn't allowed out."

"What type of ghost is he?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." The young halfa hissed, eyes flashing toxic green. The girls stepped back.

"Alright, we get it!" Ember snapped. "Don't ask the guy who knows what the threat he holds is! Not even if it gets out! If it's that big of a threat, then demons will surely go after it! And it will be too late for us because someone wouldn't tell us the-"

"I won't let that happen! He has no chance of escaping, so don't worry about it! Besides, if he does, he's my responsibility, not yours!"

"B-"

"I will see what I can do about the demon issue, but only because of how relevant it is to what's going on here in Jump City. Maybe the demon you are dealing with is the same one who had planned the attacks on Raven and other magis."

"Thank you Danny." Kitty said, smiling. Just then, the door opened and Dani popped her head in.

"Hey Danny? The woman who attacked Raven is coming towards our apartment. She looks angry."

Danny's eyes narrowed. "Great, just what I fucking need. Having to deal with someone who originally wasn't my enemy until I become a damn speed bump." He ran into his room, encased the thermos in ice, and hid it in a hole in his wall under his bed. When the thermos was properly secured, he then ran into the kitchen and looked out the window. _Dani was right. She is coming here. But her expression doesn't look pissed, she looks like an insane killer who is picturing herself enjoying being in a pool of blood. Kinda reminds me of the green haired yandere chick from Higurashi. That's not a good sign. Well duh, captain obvious! Of course that's not a good sign! It never is! Now get out of the window view, before she sees you, and make a plan!_

He ran out of view, turned off all the lights in the apartment, set all of the dishes in the water filled sink, and gestured everyone into the study. Since it was already sound proof, he locked the door then looked at the group. "If she enters and is about to break the door down, we all need to be invisible, which means the we all need to hold hands, and Ember and Kitty will turn us invisible." He instructed as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote on it.

 _Hey Dani,_

 _Tucker and I are going to be out of town for the next two weeks. Please stay at a friend's house until we are back._

 _-Danny_

He crumpled the paper a bit and placed it into the empty garbage bin. "She'll probably see it. And hopefully she'll believe it too. If not, and she gets me, don't help me. I'll figure something out." Just then the door had a giant crack in it. Everyone held hand and turned invisible. Raven held held her breath while the others stopped breathing entirely. They watched as the door was obliterated. Lamia came in and walked around a bit before scoffing and aiming a finger at an invisible Danny. She shot a beam and hit the young halfa in the chest before he could do anything. He went flying as he separated from the group, crashing right into the wall behind him. He groaned in pain as he got back onto his feet.

Lamia grinned insanely. "Did you really think that you could fool me? I can sense Raven's magic from a mile away, regardless of who or what is hosting it."

"I'm not giving you her energy. When the two weeks are over, Raven is the one getting it. It belongs to her and only her." An ice knife was revealed to be in his hand. He threw it at her with rapid speeds, hitting her shoulder. She didn't flinch.

"I'm a demonic enchantress dear boy. Do you possibly think that a knife could harm me?"

"No, but I bet one that is explosive can." And on cue, the knife exploded. It destroyed the entire right side of her body, but where blood, guts, and bone should have been, there was dark energy in its place. Danny's eyes widened. "What the-"

"Like I said, you can't harm me. But I can harm you." The dark energy sent itself at him. The young halfa turned himself intangible and jumped out of the way. He went through the table and landed. His vision became blurry as all of his nightmares played through his head. Shaking them off, he turned only to be grabbed by the energy he didn't want to be anywhere near. He tried to become intangible again, but couldn't. The energy wouldn't let him. All he could do it struggle as the dark energy brought him to the enchantress. "How predictable. And how weak."

"What do you plan to do with me?" Danny redundantly asked, knowing that there had to be more.

"After draining you of Raven's magical energy? Well, I plan to kill you. Throw you into the pits of fire residing in hell."

"Kill me huh? Kill… me?" The young ghost hybrid began to laugh hysterically. He kept laughing, which made the enchantress step back. Raven, who was with the others, still invisible, watched in shock, not sure whether or not to help him. For her own safety, as well as the others, she chose to stay hidden. When Danny stopped laughing, he glared at the enchantress. "You've got to be kidding me! Man you are stupid. You won't be able to kill me with fire, you dumbass. I can _phase_ right through it. And like I said earlier, you aren't getting anything from me."

"We'll see about that." A puff of smoke surrounded the both of them, teleporting them out of the area. The others returned to the visible spectrum. Dani crossed her arms.

"I hope knows what he's doing."

Tucker could only nod. "Me too."

*linebreak*

"I don't know how you are preventing the magical drain, but you will tell me." Lamia ordered, holding a bloodied knife. Danny, who was chained in magical seals, simply smirked.

"Not in a thousand lifetimes, you albino looking bitch."

 _Stab._

"You're paler than a sick ghost!"

 _Stab._ "Tell me where you are storing it."

"Oh, it's in my left hand!"

Lamia looked at the hand to see that the young halfa was flipping her off. She growled and punched him in the stomach multiple times, causing him to cough up blood. "You will tell me eventually, it's only a matter of time. And once you do, I'll end your pain and kill you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

 _Stab._ "Oh I intend to keep that promise. And until you tell me, I will keep torturing you until you reach the brink of death, heal you, then start over again."

"Too late. I'm already dead on the inside."

 _Stab._ Lamia left the knife in the boy's arm.

"Great, now I'm a voodoo doll!"

 _Stab._

Time to deal with being the killing joke again!"

 _Stab._

"Oh wait, I think I know who I'm gonna be controlling the fate of!"

 _Slice._ Lamia slashed Danny's entire torso and set boiling hot rocks on his scars, burning him in hopes that he would either scream or reveal why she couldn't access Raven's energy. He didn't even budge, regardless of how painful it was. Lamia started to grind her teeth. "Tell me now!"

"No way would I tell you."

 _Stab._

"Especially if you are so fucking stupid-"

 _Stab._

"That you can't even see the reason why."

Lamia stopped at mid swing. _It's an obvious reason? But how? I thought he was a metahuman! Is he actually something else? If so, he's definitely not an alien, which leaves only one more category._ "Are you a supernatural being?"

"I don't know, am I?"

 _Stab._ "Don't sass me! Tell me whether or not you are a supernatural creature!"

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of your stupidity."

Lamia was getting impatient. If he is a supernatural creature, then he's obviously not a ghost or a vampire, so I know exactly what I can do. "Know what, I don't have time for your games." Her eyes turned red as she bit into Danny's neck, paralyzing him and placing him in shock. He didn't know that she could also drain the energy of someone by sucking their blood, but now he did. And she was nearing it. _I can feel the magic now. Which confirms that he is in fact a supernatural._ Lamia almost reached the magical core when she felt a sudden pain shoot throughout her entire body. She released herself from the child and stumbled backwards. She looked at her hands to see that they were disintegrating. "What are you?!"

Danny, who was now out of the weakened magical restraints, walked towards her, his eyes flashing his famous toxic green. "I'm the half ghost known as Danny Phantom. And you are a demon who is way out of date." He answered as he shot her with a white ecto ray. Lamia screamed as her very essence was destroyed. Once she was gone, the young halfa sat on a rock and let himself heal. His body was back to being completely male, and he was glad for it. But that was irrelevant as he knew where he was and what he had to do. "Alright Fenton, you are literally in hell. Which means you can stop the source right now. If your blood is poisonous to demons, then killing Trigon should be fairly easy."

He began walking through the steaming hot caverns, sweat beading on his forehead. The fiery rocks cut his bare feet with every step he took. He felt like he was about to melt. "Damn ice core. It always takes control in the worst of situations. And damn that bitch for attacking me while I am still in my pajamas! Just my luck! Only I would be a halfa who gets pulled into hell while in his boxers and tank top, getting tortured over someone else's powers, end up learning that my blood can literally destroy demons, and then remember that half of my core is still ice as I'm suffering from heat exhaustion! Seriously! Who else deals with this type of shit?! Certainly not the majority of Jump City, that's for sure."

Just then a portal opened. Danny watched as Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin came through, who gasped when they saw him. "Dude! What happened to you?!" Beastboy exclaimed. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I had to deal with a sadistic demon who tried to steal Raven's energy. What do you think happened to me?"

"But why are your clothes torn and covered in blood? While there are no scars on you?!"

"I healed myself using some of Raven's magic." The young halfa lied. The Titans believed him. Phew! Thank Clockwork they're dense! "Anyway, I think I know how to destroy Trigon. Do you think you can help me?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "How do you plan on killing him?"

"From the inside."

"Are you gonna crush his heart or something?" Beastboy questioned. Cyborg laughed.

"Beastboy, I doubt Trigon has a heart."

Danny placed his hands on his hips. "As true as that may be, he more than likely has a core inside himself. If I somehow manage to destroy his core, he could die instantly. But that means I need a distraction. You think you can do that?"

The Titans nod.

"Good. Let's go."

*linebreak*

"So let me get this straight. You attempted to kill my father actually managed to kill Lamia after she tortured you, instantly mastered a healing spell, and then froze hell over while my father was weak?"

Danny and the Titans nodded. Beastboy grinned. "Trigon's head exploded!"

"It's a shame it grew back." Cyborg commented. "It would be nice to not have any more demons attacking the tower."

Dani's eyes sparkled. "Did you catch his head exploding on video?!" She asked, earning a smack in the back of the head from both Kitty and Valerie. "Ow! I was just asking!"

Raven facepalmed. _I'm surrounded by idiots._

Danny heard her thoughts. "Takes an idiot to know an idiot."

"Don't read my thoughts."

"No promises."

 **Me: Haha! You thought I was gonna describe the fight, but nah! Too much work! I was going to, but then I thought, why waisted my time when I can call it a day? Besides, I have SAT testing tomorrow and I'm not planning on failing it!**

 **Danny: Let me guess, you're gonna look up easy strategies to ace them, aren't you?**

 **Me: Hell yeah I am! And this time I'm not going to be satisfactory!**

 **Danny: *facepalms* 1200 isn't satisfactory, it's slightly higher.**

 **Me: Well it's not good enough! I want better! I want a score of 1500!**

 **Danny: Does that even exist?**

 **Me: I have no idea!**

 **Danny: Then why is it your goal?**

 **Me: Because I say it is! Fuck the system!**

 **Sam: Oh hell, just shut up already!**

 **Me: Make me Samantha!**

 **Sam: SAMANTHA?! Nobody calls me that!**

 **Me: Samantha! Samantha! Sammy-kins! Samantha! She's a goth! She always stalks! The bodies she hides rots! Her name is Samantha! She's a Marilyn knock off! She can't stop us! All because she's Samantha!**

 **Sam: Why you little! *chases me***

 **Me: Try and catch me Sammy-kins! *flies out of reach***

 **Bill Cipher: Why did I not come here sooner?**

 **Danny: *stares at Bill***

 **Bill Cipher: *notices* What do you want Oreo?"**

 **Danny: My name isn't Oreo.**

 **Bill Cipher: I beg to differ, now what do you want kid?**

 **Danny: I want to know who and what you are.**

 **Bill Cipher: Name's Bill Cipher. I'm an interdimensional being that controls the nightmare realm. Most call me a dream demon.**

 **Danny: A dream demon? You look more like some crazy meme or the mascot of the Illuminati.**

 **Bill Cipher: That's because I created the Illuminati. Now, do you care to make a deal? 3**

 **Danny: [ -_-' ] I'm kinda getting a predatory vibe from you, and I don't like it.**

 **Bill Cipher: Aww come on! I've never dealt with your kind before! Besides, you're way more fitting for Weirdmageddon than Sixer and Pinetree are! Especially with your other side!**

 **Danny: *eye twitches* What the hell is Weirdmageddon?**

 **Dipper: *runs up to Danny* Whatever you do, don't make a deal with him!**

 **Me: Hey Bill! I got a deal for you! I break the barrier on your Earth and I get reality controlling powers!**

 **Bill Cipher: You know the equation?!**

 **Me: No, but I'm great at destroying the natural balance of things!**

 **Bill Cipher: Sounds like a deal then!**

 **Me: *shakes Bill's hand then destroys the barrier surrounding Gravity Falls***

 **Bill Cipher: *gives me reality controlling powers***

 **Me: Sweet! Now it's time to make it RAIN! *makes tacos come out of the sky***

 **Tucker: MEAT! *starts eating tacos***

 **Dipper: I hate you guys.**

 **Bill Cipher: Aww Pinetree! We hate you too!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Danny: I swear, I never get a break in this story.**

 **Me: You're on break now.**

 **Danny: Really? Then why was I attacked on this so called "break?"**

 **Me: Oh hush! You are a superhero! And superheroes, on break or not, will always get attacked! Get over it!**

 **Sam: Will you two please shut up and start the damn story already?**

 **Danny and Me: Fine…**

It was raining, so everyone stayed inside. Danny was drawing, Dani was watching a horror movie, Tucker was playing games on his PDA, and Raven was reading a book. A week and five days has passed since Danny was attacked by Lamia, and he was currently trying to pass the time until Raven could leave. He could feel the magic in him gradually exit his core and return to the Titan, but not before leaving a partial imprint in him. From what he could tell, he would be able to do some magic, even if it wasn't nearly as strong as Raven's. It didn't matter though. After all, what use would he have with it?

The group was interrupted from their activities when they heard Danny's phone ring. Leaving his sketchbook, the young halfa walked over to the counter and grabbed his cellphone. Tapping the answer button on the screen, he pulled the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Daniel, it's me." came Vlad's voice.

"Oh. Hold on." Danny turned to the others. "I'm going for a walk. See you three later." He told them before picking up an umbrella and leaving. Once outside, he set his attention to his phone. "Sorry about that, Raven was hanging out in my apartment. So, why did you call?"

"Well, I wanted to inform you that I was planning to visit today, but the airports were closed."

"Never stopped you before." The younger hybrid pointed out. He could hear the old man sigh.

"As true as that may be, dear boy, I actually need to take a plane this time. I'm bringing things."

"Oh…" Danny muttered. Then it hit him. "Oh!"

"Caught on I presume?"

"Yeah." The young halfa laughed. "You don't have to you know."

"Nonsense! Your birthday is coming up, so it's only natural for me to bring you presents."

"If you say so. Anyway, I think it's good you called. I have a few questions to ask."

"Hmm? What might those be?"

"Does ectoplasm hurt all demons, or just certain ones? I accidentally came across one recently, and it may or may not have disintegrated from my blood."

"The demon you encountered must not have had AB as their blood type then. After all, demons are alive, just like humans are, so therefore they are affected by ectoplasm in the same way."

"I guess that makes sense. Anyway, I also want to know why you didn't tell me what was happening in the Ghost Zone. I ended up finding out from Ember and Kitty, who took their time to find me."

"I didn't want you to worry about such a turn of events considering you are still recovering from, well…"

"It's fine, I already accepted their deaths. Yeah, it hurts, but I would have had to face seeing them die at one point in time. Besides, this isn't the first timeline that I helplessly watched them die. At least in this timeline I got two more months with them."

"Daniel…"

"I mean, there are other people who never get a second chance or gained time with those they care about. It's not like I'm the only one who lost someone."

"Daniel."

"If anything, I probably deserved watching them die. I didn't protect them the way I should. It's my punishment-"

"Daniel! Stop! You are a child, godammit! Supernatural or not, no one your age should ever experience watching their loved ones die! Especially the way you did! It wouldn't surprise me if you have nightmares from it!" Vlad took a deep breath. "Dear boy, hiding your emotions the way you are will do more harm than good. Do you really want to end up like me?"

Danny glanced down as he shakily held the phone to his ear. "N-no."

"Then stop pounding your emotions into the dirt. You still have a future to look forward to, so deal with your hardships now. It'll be worse if you put them off until later."

"I know… it's just, h-how do I handle something like that? How do I get over losing them? How does anyone get over losing someone they care about?"

"I'm no expert, Daniel, but the best suggestion I have for you is to let your emotions out. Stop holding them in."

"Are you telling me to cry?" The young halfa questioned.

"If that's what gets your emotions out, then yes. If you have some anger, then let it out. Whatever gets rid of that pent up stress and sadness."

"Are these the things you haven't done?"

"... Yes. And they're things I regret not doing."

"..."

"It's up to you if you want to follow my advice."

"..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for suggestion. Anyway, I gotta go. Talk to you later."

"Likewise."

Danny hung up the phone and shoved the device into his pocket. He looked down as he listened to the rain bounce off his umbrella. The sound of the beads of water were calming to him, especially at this point in time. It expressed the same sadness he had inside him. Every drop bursting represented the inward sensitivity of his state of mind. The cold air revealed the emptiness in his heart. The dark clouds showed that the tragedy is not yet something he's gotten over. And at least now he's not alone. Of course it wasn't the reason he hung up so soon. He would have talked on the phone more, but when Vlad advised him how to release the weight off his shoulders, the young halfa knew exactly what to do. Glancing around to make sure no one was there, Danny transformed into his alter ego and jetted off into the sky.

Little did he know that a certain aquatic boy witnessed the whole scene…

*linebreak*

"Hey Tucker, did you finish your homework the teachers assigned?" Dani asked as she was starting hers. Tucker looked at her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I copy it? There's too much for me to do on my own." The female halfa begged.

"Fine, but only because Danny will kill us if you fail."

"Thanks!" Dani called out while grabbing the boy's homework and running to his room.

Raven watched the whole thing, uncertain of the boy's choices. "Are you sure you should be letting her get away with that? She could could make a habit of this."

Tucker shrugged. "She would have taken it either way. She always does."

"Why?"

"She's the lazy one of us." The techno geek replied.

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Anyway, why are you always so quiet?

"Learned behavior from years of having my demon powers. If I lost control of my emotions, catastrophic destruction would be the result. I traumatized a villain so badly once that he was sent to a hospital, and seeing me would instantly make give up in order to not face me again."

"Jeez. And I thought Danny was scary."

"Yeah, well fearful things are everywhere."

"Now that I believe."

"Well obviously everyone believes that." _Even if they don't admit it._ "Speaking of Danny, he must be excited about not having me here tomorrow."

"How come?"

"I don't think he likes me very much. Mostly because of how cold I can be."

"Pfft! He's dealt with colder! Actually, I think there is a different reason he doesn't want you around is because you remind him of someone he knew."

"I… remind him of someone?"

"Yeah, a goth chick we knew a while back before our parents died. She, ah, she was with us in the crash. She was kinda his adoptive sister. Not legally though. That's why she wasn't in the report."

"What was her name?"

Tucker tilted his fake glasses. "We called her Sam, short for Samantha. She hated being called by her full name because it reminded her of her ex-parents, so we shortened it. She was fine with the nickname we gave her, so it stuck."

"What happened to her parents?"

"She ran away from them. Her parents placed too much pressure on her. They forced her to wear certain things, to act a certain way, and to never talk back to them. She had no free will or life, so she came to us."

"How is it that half of you guys died? By stasis, only one or all were supposed to die, depending on the crash. Half and half never happen unless it's two or four people in total."

"Because the crash wasn't what killed them. The monster of a man got out of his car while we were all injured and killed them with shards of glass. He stabbed us too, although we were the ones lucky enough to live. The main downside besides the deaths was how Danny wasn't the same since the incident. He became more quiet and cautious than he used to be."

"I can see why… but you and Dani are his family. How come he doesn't seem to confide in you two?"

"He wants us to have a childhood while we still can. And even though he doesn't seem like it, he has a hero complex. He protects us from any possible threat that comes around, takes a beating, doesn't let us help, and always puts our problems in front of his. Danny is the best cousin I could have."

Raven glanced down at her hands. "He's gonna break from the pressure eventually."

"I know he is. That's Danny for ya."

"Aren't you worried?"

Tucker popped open a can of cola. "Yeah, but there's nothing I can do. He's always been secretive."

"... Oh…"

*linebreak*

Danny sighed as he landed in front of four graves. "It's been awhile…" he told them. Of course he knew that they couldn't hear, but it didn't matter. Sitting down, he stared at the graves. "If you guys were still here, you'd probably lecture me about being stupid or call me crazy for even taking the fruitloop's advice. Mom and dad, you two would definitely scold me for not telling you what I truly am. Jazz, you'd try and help me with my depression. And Sam, you would punch me in the arm and then hug me like you always would. And I'd be fine with it. I would be ecstatic just to see you alive and well. But sadly that's not the case. The only thing I have left of you guys is a photograph from a little over a year ago. And… it hurts. I miss you. All of you. I miss my old life. If I could, I would go back in time and fix everything. But I can't. It wouldn't change the outcome if I went back, and even if it did, everything that happened with the Titans and Will be destroyed. The Titans would have died instead,Will would have been used as a lab rat, and Trigon would be attacking. I wish there was a happy ending, I really do. However, since that isn't possible, I have no choice other than moving on. Please don't be upset with me, but this… it's my final goodbyes. I love you guys."

The young ghost hybrid formed four ice roses and placed one in front of each grave before taking off back into the cloudy sky. An hour later, he arrived in Jump City. After finding a safe place, he transformed back to normal. He could hear cars zooming by in the streets. _Most likely a police chase._ Shrugging it off, he walked to his apartment. Heading down a few dark alleyways, he arrived within minutes. Sighing, he opened the door and entered. There he saw Tucker and Raven pause in mid conversation to look at him. He shrugged it off and went into the kitchen to make dinner, which so happened to be Tacos. When he finished, he called for everyone to sit at the table. Everyone complied with him, eagerly eating the moment they sat down. But he didn't join them. Instead he went into his room sprawled out on his bed. Sighing, he looked at the ceiling. _Man, I can't wait till Raven leaves tomorrow. Pretending to be someone I'm not for two weeks straight is driving crazy. Lying is such a pain that I don't know how actors do it. Not that it matters now. All I have to do is sit back and relax. With the Titans out of my house, I can continue life the way I normally do. Run my cafe, take care of Dani and Tucker, and deal with the ghost issue. Now that I think about it, why the hell did they let Pariah out of the sarcophagus?! Are they retarded? He's way too dangerous out on his own! Aside from the whole ghost king issue, he is literally one of the most powerful specters in the Zone! They need to bring him back before he teams up with the Brotherhood of Evil. Because if that happens, the Titans and the Justice League both will be in some deep shit, if they aren't already are._

Just then there was a knock on his window. He grumbled as he got up and walked to it. Pushing the curtains away, he faced Kitty. The young halfa crossed his arms as he once again transformed into his alter ego and phased through the window. "Why are you here? Raven doesn't leave until tomorrow."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "I know that! But the issue is too drastic to wait. Pariah has some new ally now. It's a ghost I haven't seen before."

Danny's expression hardened. " _What_ does he look like?"

The female ghost raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"What does he look like?!" Danny repeated, the pupils in his green eyes temporarily slanting. Shocked and a little frightened, Kitty backed up a bit.

"H-he has flaming white hair, red eyes, is a little greenish, and wears your color scheme."

Hearing this, the young halfa's ectoplasm ran cold. He curled up in the air. "No… No! No! No! No! NO! This can't be happening! That's even worse than Pariah joining major super villains!"

"You know who the ghost is?!"

"... Yes."

"Then who is he?"

"..."

"Danny, come on! Don't be like that! Who is he?"

"He… he is the evil version of me."

"Bullshit! He's way older than you! He's at least in his twenties!"

"From a different timeline."

"What?"

"He's from a different timeline. One where my human side dies. The timeline he was in was destroyed, but he stayed."

"Wait, you exist outside the timestream?"

"Yeah. Don't tell other ghosts. I'm only telling you this because you're my friend and I trust you, got that?" Danny questioned. Kitty nodded.

"So… do you know how to defeat him?"

"Of course I do! He's me! But now that he's teamed up with Pariah, we are all fucked!"

"But you also have your clone and Tucker."

"Dani isn't my clone, she's my sister!" The ghost hybrid's pupils once again slanted.

Kitty threw up her hands in defense. "Okay! Okay! I'll call her your sister! Just please calm down!"

Danny took a deep breath and his pupils returned to normal. "Thank you. Anyway, I can't let them get hurt. I've lost enough already and they're not ready to fight that powerful of an enemy. So no, they can't help."

"Then how do you suppose we defeat them?"

"I… I might need to lose restraints. Stop holding back."

"But you've never done that before! How do you suppose you're going to do that now?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm not some innocent little kid anymore. I've seen my family die, I am working to live without mourn, I'm tied between the heroes and villains here, and I've recently been tortured by a demon! At this point it doesn't matter! Besides, Dan and Pariah are both dead already! Why should I have to hold back? I'm fed up with all this bullshit and I'm willing to put the two dumbasses in their place! As soon as Raven is gone, I will prepare for my fight with them. Where are they anyway?"

"I don't know right now. They keep moving."

"Shit. Let me know if you find them. And stay out of their way. I'm pretty sure Johnny would be pissed if you got hurt because of me."

"Sure thing. See you later."

"See ya."

The next day…

Raven was back with the Titans, and man was she glad. Staying with the Seishin family was a pain in the ass for her, especially since they were violent half the time. She had to always get cover in the closest room whenever there was any sound out of the ordinary just to survive. Of course she knew her life wasn't really in danger, but there were times where she truly questioned it, like when Tucker accidentally made the tv catch on fire from hooking up one too many electronic devices. Raven could also recall that the security systems in Dani's room was dangerous enough to intimidate her to a certain degree. And to her disdain, Danny was colder than her and a bit too controlling. He would often promulgate his authority as well, doing something brash if someone didn't listen to him. Raven had also watched him belittle his own problems, seen him act like his nightmares were nothing, even when lights would sometimes explode. The level of care for his own life showed when a burglar broke into the apartment and pointed a gun at him, demanding money. Not only did Raven witness Danny denying the man's demand and getting shot in the leg, but she also watched as the young halfa beat the burglar senselessly, called Robin to have the criminal removed, pulled the bullet out of his leg, then casually walked into the kitchen and drank a can of soda as if nothing happened.

When she arrived at Titans Tower, that's all she could talk about. She explained to Robin the risk of Danny being a suicidal and why before telling him what the functionality of the Seishin household was like. Robin himself was shocked, not realizing the type of person Danny really was. He knew that the ghost hybrid was a little controlling of his family when they were out of line, but not to the extent Raven described. And the last thing he expected to hear was the young halfa showing little to no concern for his life. After listening to Raven's story, he had a new objective. This time he was gonna investigate the route of Danny's negative motions, and he was going to end it.

 **That's it folks! Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Day and night**

 **Night and Day**

 **They can bring distraught**

 **If not treated the right way**

 **So give it time, balance it out.**

 **If you let the winds guide you**

 **And don't try to guide them**

 **Great things can happen**

 **And you could fly**

 **The way to find out who you are**

 **Is to not try**

 **To learn to think wiser**

 **Requires your silence**

 **But to protect another**

 **Requires your assertiveness**

 **Just like a yin yang**

 **You can balance your life**

 **And unlike the yin yang**

 **Imbalance can make you**

 **Cry**

It was just before sunrise when the alarm clock in Danny's room went off. Groaning in annoyance, the young halfa flung out an arm and slammed his fist on the silence button. He groggily got up and dressed himself in his work clothes before leaving his room to go into the kitchen and make breakfast, which was pancakes. After he finished cooking, he looked up in hopes that the other two halfas were awake. When there was no sign of life in the kitchen or, the other rooms, Danny sighed and headed down the hallway once more. He slipped into Tucker's room first.

"Hey Tuck, time to get up for school."

Tucker stirred. Smelling the air, the techno geek grinned. "Pancakes?"

"Yep. Still hot too."

"Thanks man!"

"No problem. Just make sure to take a shower after you eat. First day back and all. Anyway, I gotta go wake up Dani." Danny left the room and entered his sister's room. Taking a deep breath, he flicked the light switch to on. "Dani, it's time to get up. You have school today."

"Just five more minutes…" Dani muttered, causing her brother to huff and place his hands on his hips. He sent a beam of ice cold air her way, causing her to shiver.

"Not on my watch! You know how important it is for you to go to school, and there are gonna be no exceptions!"

The female halfa sprung out of bed and clenched her fists. "That was cold you asshole!"

Danny rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Good, you're awake. Breakfast is on the table for when you cool down your attitude." He informed in an irritated voice before storming out of the room and re entering the kitchen. There he saw Tucker sitting at the table, digging in his pancakes. Danny sat next to him and began eating as well. Glancing over at Tucker, the young halfa noticed how strange his cousin was acting. However, the electric halfa wasn't fooling anyone. It was obvious, especially to Danny, who was an expert at knowing his cousin's behavior. _He does this every year_. The young halfa snorted, causing Tucker to realize that he caught on.

"Aww come on! My poker face can't be that bad!"

"Sorry Tuck, you know I can't lie. Besides, you do the same thing every year on my birthday. How would I not know?"

"Great, now the surprise is down the drain!" Tucker whined. Just then, Dani walked into the room.

"What surprise?" She asked.

The techno geek leaned over to her. "It's Danny's birthday."

Dani gasped, "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?!"

"I thought you knew."

"How could I?! Hello! I'm not even a year old yet! Besides, it's not like he told me! That was your job!"

"Since when was it my job?! If you wanted to know, you would have asked him yourself!"

"Oh shut up! You know I wouldn't have bluntly done that!"

"Well you're Danny's clone!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"You and Danny should have the same personality!"

"No we shouldn't you technophile! Why don't you go fuck your stupid PDA!"

"Shelly and I aren't like that!"

"Says the one who smothers that piece of crap with kisses and gets overprotective over nothing!"

"She's my child! Of course I'm protective of her!"

Danny rolled his eyes as the two argued. At this point, he was used to their bickering and couldn't care less which day they chose to piss each other off. If anything, it was a little entertaining; even if he wouldn't admit it to them. And as much as he wanted to be a casual teen, he knew he had to be the responsible one a deep breath, he intervened. "Okay you two, that's enough. You guys have breakfast to breakfast to finish and school to go to. I don't need to get a call during work that you two were late for school, especially since you guys aren't in the hero business right now."

The second half of the boy's sentence caused Dani to smirk. "So what you're saying is that we _will_ end up becoming heroes again?"

Startled by his sister's question, Danny moved his hands frantically and shook his head. "Hell no! Not in a million years! The last thing we need is to get involved in that never ending fight!"

Dani snorted and looked at Tucker. "So, how long do you think it will take for space nerd here to change his mind?"

"The latest? A year."

"A year?! I wouldn't give him half as long! He's got such a hero complex it's insane! I give him to months at best!"

"I'd make that one month!"

Danny facepalmed. _They just aren't going to listen, are they?_ Sighing, the young halfa silently pardoned himself from the table and left the room. He headed downstairs to his cafe and opened up shop. It didn't take long for all the tables to be filled, especially due to the line of people who waited over night. The concept disturbed the ghost hybrid a little, but he quietly shrugged it off and served. The day dragged on to what seemed like forever from all the customers he had come in and out. Danny nearly compared the rush to Black Friday when people pushed and attacked each other just to "achieve" their ultimate goal, getting a table. There were even groups of people who never met each other prior whom decided to sit together just to get a meal. Danny even dared to call them more obsessed than ghosts.

There was only one customer who didn't come and leave in a rush. In the back corner of the cafe was Robin, who was watching the young halfa's every movement. The only thing the boy wonder ordered was a black coffee, which he didn't touch. This creeped Danny out quite a bit, as he knew Robin was up to something. And with the chaos going on in the outside world, the ghost hybrid had no chance of singling out his mind to read. The best option he had was to wait until things settled down.

It took five hours, but five hours worthwhile. Robin was the only customer in the cafe now, and Danny was going to get to the bottom of this suspicious behavior. After turning the open sign to close, the young halfa leaned over the Titan and took a deep breath. "I see you have been here all day and didn't even touch what you ordered. Mind telling me why?"

Robin jumped. "Huh?!"

"Don't play dumb. Something is clearly bothering you. Why else could you be here alone brooding for hours?"

The boy wonder crossed his arms. "I'm the one playing dumb? Ha, yeah sure, keep telling yourself that."

"Hold up, you think _I'm_ hiding something?"

"I don't think, I know you are. But what gets me is how you have no scars on your wrists, especially considering what Raven told me about the burglar incident. Then again, you could have scars elsewhere…"

Upon hearing scars, Danny began laughing. "Wait! Wait! Wait! You think" _snort_ "that I'm" _snort_ "suicidal? That has got to be the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard!"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "How could you not? Often times you're cold towards others when they ask you about your personal life, you keep on talking about death, you constantly keep getting nightmares, you often erase your past when you move, you risked your life to kill Trigon, and you act like it was nothing when you got shot! The only two pieces of evidence I'm lacking are scars and a suicide note!"

"Actually, you are missing two more drawbacks in your little theory. The first is the lack of friends and family, and the second evidence missing is the confession. Hmm… I wonder why that is. Perhaps it's because I'm NOT suicidal! I've got a cousin and a sister to look after, I've got you, Red, and the rest of the Titans as friends, and I've got my current home right now. Ever since I've moved here, I never had to worry about my next _edible_ meal, I've been in less danger, Dani and Tucker are free birds, I own a restaurant and a home with the cheapest rent on planet earth, my cafe has become the place of peace between heroes and villains, and Red moved here. How could I even think to kill myself when I have so much to live for?"

"Lots of suicidal people act just the way you do. They act as if things are going fine with them and then kill themselves when other people in their lives least expect it. How do I know you're not doing the same?"

"You don't. You just have to trust my word on it. Or have Raven probe my mind for any lies next time you ask."

"Why are you suggesting such obvious ideas that I was already planning to use? Are you a telepath?"

"No, but with everyone's terrible poker faces, I might as well be."

"Are you saying I can't lie?"

"Pretty much. I can almost tell exactly what you thinking just by looking at your posture and facial expressions. It's not that hard to decipher."

"Coming from you." The Titan muttered. Just then, the bell on the cafe door rang. The two boys glanced over to see Dani and Tucker walk in. The female halfa had a mischievous grin whereas the techno geek had a bright and cheery smile. Danny paled. _Oh, right… It's my birthday. Shit._

Dani pounced onto her brother, shouting, "Happy Birthday!" The both of them crashed onto the floor. Tucker watched with a nervous smile before his PDA dinged. The electric halfa checked his messages and widened his eyes, but decided to stay silent. Robin, on the other hand, didn't.

"Hold up! Two things: one, how come nobody said anything, and two, aren't you guys twins?"

Danny looked up at the boy wonder. "Well, Dani and I _are_ twins, but we were born on different months due to me being born early."

Dani nodded in agreement. "I was born in June. He was supposed to be too, but he was an early hatcher. Same can't be said about blooming though." This caused her brother to turn red in the face and steam coming out of his ears.

"I resent that! I hit puberty already! Look how much I've grown in height!"

"We're the same height, bro."

"That doesn't mean anything!" _Besides, you're still my clone! Of course we're going to be the same height!_ The young halfa mentally added, causing his sister to glare.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"No I don't!"

"Bullshit!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah you do!" _Vlad designed you to be exactly like me, remember? The only difference is I'm a male and you're a female!_

"Okay fine! I do get it!" _Jeez._

Robin slightly tipped his head in confusion as he leaned towards the nearby techno geek. "I'm confused. What exactly does she get?"

Tucker turned off his PDA. "Probably just some innuendo of theirs. They're siblings after all."

"True."

*linebreak*

In one of the darkest alleyways of Jump City, a man with pasty white skin, slimy green hair, and the creepiest smile imaginable was cackling evilly at the plan he had in store for the Titans. This was the Joker. His henchmen, who he preferred to call Mumbo and Jumbo, were preparing weapons on their odd looking fire truck. They attached rockets, a machine gun, fire hoses filled with _special_ gases, and bombs. Above the three emerged a floating blimp, which was purple and had the Joker's face painted on it. The escape ship in case anything went wrong, which the evil mastermind deemed fairly unnecessary considering the preparation and caution taken into play. But with what he learned with his past's lessons, it was better to be safe than sorry.

One of the targets could be seen across the street. Joker grinned and rolled a small canister towards the green metahuman in sight. An unknowing Beastboy looked down only to be engulfed in gas. Soon enough the boy was out. Mumbo ran and grabbed the unconscious Titan before returning in the darkness. The Joker ordered the henchman to bring the boy to "the lockup" and then began to track down his other targets, using his fire truck, and taking them down, which was fairly easy for him. The only one missing was Robin.

The sinister clown searched for hours before he found his final target. The only problem he had when he did find him? The Boy Wonder wasn't alone. Joker shrugged at this and aimed his machine gun.

*linebreak*

 _Click._

Danny's eyes widened and looked outside. Within a second the young halfa knew what was about to happen. He swiftly pushed Dani, Tucker, and Robin to the ground behind the counter just as bullets pierced the cafe windows. The bullets continued for two full minutes before silence came. The others were about to get up, Danny stopped them. "It's not over yet." He whispered. Steps could be heard, and due to the sound of glass breaking, the young halfa could tell that the attackers were in the cafe. Grabbing a set of knives, the boy was ready to attack any time. He looked over at Robin and saw that the Titan was as well.

"Oh come out Robin! Batsy isn't here to help you!" Came a boast on the other side. Robin grinded his teeth.

"Joker." He mumbled. Danny frowned.

"Well shit. The worst part about this is that I don't have insurance."

"Really? That's what you're worried about? He's trying to kill us."

"Don't be a wuss. He's a crackhead. How hard can it truly be to beat him?" The young halfa grinned a goofy grin, causing Tucker's eyes to sparkle.

 _I know that look! Hell yeah! The old Danny is back!_

Robin took to shock when he saw Danny grin, and was only thrown off more when the ghost hybrid ran out of hiding. "Hey nutcases! Get out of my cafe before you regret it!" Shots were immediately fired. Peeking over the counter, the boy wonder's mind was overwhelmed with what he saw. Danny was fighting the Joker's goons with knives, and he was winning. But all the while, Robin could tell something was off. He looked over at the Joker, who was holding a canister. The Titan instantly knew what the sociopath was about to do. He threw a robin styled batarang at the clown's hand, but too little too late. The canister hit Danny in the head. "The fuck?!" Gas released from the container, causing the goons to laugh nonstop.

Robin's jaw dropped when the gas cleared. _Danny wasn't affected? Oh my god, Joker gas doesn't work on him!_

The boy wonder jumped out and joined the young halfa's fight. Soon enough the two beat the Joker. Danny grabbed rope out from under the counter as Robin had the man pinned. Tying the clown up, the young ghost hybrid squatted down to eye level. "It's gotta be embarrassing for a super villain like you to get beat up by two teenagers."

Joker laughed. "You kiddos really know how to make Uncle Joker feel welcome! Although, I don't recognize you, pretty boy! Did the 'ol batsy take in another bird? Or are you a bat?"

"Neither. I don't have a mentor. Wanna know why?"

"Oh please do tell!"

"Because I am a cafe owner. More specifically, the cafe owner of the building _you_ just shot up."

"Eh, it looked like a shithole anyway." The villain shrugged. "But what fascinates me is my new toy! Two people I need to make laugh! You and Batman! It'll be great!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you think I'm a challenge. Just say something funny and I probably would instantly begin laughing. Not that you have any good jokes. All of yours seem to be predictable and lame."

"Ya know kid, there's something about you that is extremely familiar! Hmm… I know! You look like that Fenton kid that went missing a few months ago!"

The young halfa's eyes widened. "What the hell are you talking about? Isn't that kid dead or something?"

Robin gasped. _Danny Fenton. Danny Seishin. Last I remember, Starfire said that the name Seishin was a weird name because it meant spirits. The Fenton family was in the ghost hunting business. Does this mean Danny has been lying to us? If so, then why? Aren't we friends? How come-_

Dani, unlike Tucker (who knew that if he showed his face, the situation would only get worse), pushed past Robin, causing him to lose his train of thoughts. "What you're saying is impossible, you asshole. The Fenton kid had an older sister was a redhead, not a twin sister with black hair. And how could he have moved two states over within two days after that freakshow? Especially if you consider the search party sent out, every guard, police officer, airport, and taxi driver would have been on high alert; it would be impossible for him to have had transportation. My brother simply looks like the kid, nothing more."

These words caused Robin to sigh in relief. _She's right. That would be impossible._ "I'm with the Seishins on this one."

Joker sneered. "My, do you kiddos really think that I'm that gullible? Sure, there are people who look almost identical to one another in the face, but there aren't ones who look _exactly_ alike. Not to mention the voices! They're perfectly on key! Hee! Hee! You're even the same height and body type!"

Danny glared. "Okay, one, you sound like a pedophile checking out kids. Two, you're insane. I'm not this Fenton kid. My twin sister is enough to prove that. And three, you ruined my fucking birthday."

"Oh look! Even the same birthday! Isn't that funny! No need to lie to Uncle Joker now boy! I've figured everything out! It wasn't hard, you know. All it took was a little interest and motivation! Sure, you don't weird gadgets or flashy colors, but I know little kiddies such as yourself. Always running from their past! Wouldn't you agree?"

"…"

"Hilarious! The cat got your tongue!"

"Are you saying that the son of two ghost hunters who were friends with a billionaire would run away? That's ludicrous! Why would anyone in their right mind even try to do something like that?!"

"I know right! What surprises me is how you kept it a secret from the Titans for so long! If I was in your shoes, I'd have told them right away! They'd be the perfect victims of blackmail! Then when they least expect it, I'd kill them and steal everything they had!"

The young halfa look at Robin. "Is he on drugs or something? Because this theory of his doesn't even make sense."

The boy wonder shook his head. "I wish. Sadly, he's simply just a lunatic. Hence why he is supposed to be in Arkham right now."

"Point." Danny turned back to the Joker. "Alright you old man, I think I might've hit your head too hard. The disappearance of Fenton had to do with the monster ghost destroying his body just like many of the citizens in Amity. Currently there are three hundred unidentified bodies, ten of which match Fenton's description. I'm Danny Seishin, born on the _East_ coast along with my twin sister. You are a mental patient who broke out of your mental institution. You are wrong about me, so get over it."

Robin crossed his arms. "I can't wait to get him back to Arkham. But what I'm curious about is why the other Titans… aren't… here." His eyes narrowed at Joker. "What did you do with them?!"

The evil mastermind laughed hysterically. "Clever, aren't we boy? Too bad you won't be able to find out!" That is when he dropped another canister of Joker gas.

Danny noticed the canister in time and threw Robin away from the area just as the contents poured out. The young halfa growled and went to grab ahold of the jester's collar only to grasp air. "Shit, he's gone."

The boy wonder sat up. "Thanks for the save."

"Sure thing."

"Anyway, I need to find the others. They're in danger." The Titan informed. He turned to leave when Danny stopped him.

"I'm coming too."

*linebreak*

Valerie was groggy as she regained consciousness, taking her a few moments to take in her surroundings. When she did, however, she began to panic. "Where the hell am I?" She thought aloud. She was answered by the sinister smile of a woman's face.

"You're at your end girlie! The name's Harley Quinn!"

"What are you gonna do with us?"

"Mr. J is gonna make sure you and your friends go out with a Big Bang!"

"Sure he will."

"Oh trust me, he will. And Mr. J and I are going to watch the fireworks! It'll be lovely!"

A small laser in her suit began cutting the chains, so Valerie needed to keep the villainess distracted. "What were you before this criminal life?"

"A psychologist, why you askin'?"

"Just curious. Anyway, I thought your enemy was Batman, not a group of teens. Mind telling me why?"

"To anger Batman of course! What would be more devastating than losing both his poor little Robin and the rest of the Titans? It's perfect!"

"You do realize that if you do this, Batman might not hold back, right?"

"He doesn't have the guts to cross the line! He doesn't even use guns!"

"He's a hero. Of course he doesn't use guns."

"Kinda ironic coming from you!"

"I'm a ghost hunter, so I don't count."

"Sure, cause ghosts totally exist! You should really have thought of a better profession!"

"And you shouldn't have picked a fight with the wrong enemy!" With that, the huntress freed herself from the broken chains and roundhouse kicked Harley into a wall, knocking the woman out cold. Valerie had no time to lose. She woke up and freed the other Titans, who were completely confused.

"What happened?" Beastboy asked.

"We were attacked by the Joker and his girlfriend. I knocked out the girl, so let's get outta here while we can."

The rest of the Titans nodded and hurried out of the sewers, bringing the unconscious Harley Quinn with them. Within minutes the group was at the police station, handing the criminal over to the officers inside. And they weren't the only ones. There they saw Danny and Robin, who walked up to them. "Looks to me you guys didn't even need help." Danny admitted before grinning. "Let me guess. Red saved you guys."

The Titans nodded. "She was a wonderful friend today!" Starfire chirped. "She did much kicking of the butt to our captor."

"I can see that, and apparently her boyfriend shot down my cafe. It's gonna cost a fortune just to… fix it…" A lightbulb went off in the young halfa's head. "That's it! I can have Desiree help me!"

Valerie frowned. "Are you talking about that genie ghost?"

"Yeah! If I word a wish well enough, then I don't have to pay a single cent to fix my cafe!"

Cyborg grinned. "Yo, I have got to come to! There's a wish I'm dying to have come true!"

"You have a wish. Mind telling me?"

"I want the biggest sandwich in the universe!"

Danny snorted. "You're definitely not coming."

"Come on yo! Why not?!"

"You aren't careful with your wishes. For example, you say you want the biggest sandwich, but that's it. Your wish is so vague! Do you know how many different ways Desiree can twist that?"

"Um… genies aren't like the ones in Aladdin?"

"Of course not! The real deal are usually manipulative and chaotic! Once I saw some kid wish for cotton candy, and the cotton candy came as a monster and attacked everyone around it. Granted there weren't many people in the area, but it's still the concept that matters."

"Aww man! It seems my dream will never come true!"

 _Grunt._ "Some dream."

"Like yours is half as awesome!"

Bored, Danny looked the half mechanical hero in the eye. "I don't have a dream."

Starfire became confused. "You do not have a form of dream?"

The young halfa shook his head. "Nope."

"That sucks!" Beastboy blurted. The ghost hybrid simply shrugged and yawned.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go find Desiree and have her fix my shop." Just then, a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see Robin with a worried expression.

"Be careful." The boy wonder warned before sliding his hand off Danny's shoulder, grabbing a spare strand of hair in the process. Luckily for him, the raven haired teen didn't notice.

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

*linebreak*

In the city of Chicago, Desiree was relaxing near the pool of an extremely nice resort. She was laying on a cushioned chaise chair, letting the sun soak into her green skin. On her left she had a martini and a bowl of fruit. And all of it was free. She felt like she was living the life. Or at least, she was until some hooded teen blocked the sun.

"Get outta the way kid. You're blocking the view."

"Tch… I know you hate guys, but you should be nicer to those who want a wish. Or is that not how you get more power?"

"Danny Phantom?!"

"Yep. And I have a wish I need granted."

"Well, well, well! You're the last person I'd expect to attempt such a thing. What is it that you want?"

"I want my cafe restored exactly to the way it was two minutes before Joker decided to shoot it down today. And when I say exactly, I mean none of the twists and interpretations of yours and no hidden surprises."

"I see. Well, enemy or not, you are the only male who hasn't lusted over me, so… your wish is my command." The specter's hands glowed for a few seconds before returning back to normal. "Your wish is complete."

"Thanks."

"Before you leave, mind telling me why this cafe is so important to you?"

Danny shrugged. "I guess it's my recuperation from what I dealt with a few months ago."

"When your parents died?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. Anyway, I gotta go. See you another time."

*linebreak*

Robin was in his room, studying the DNA in the hairstrand he managed to collect from Danny Seishin. He already placed it under the microscope, checked the texture, and sent a DNA scan through the computer in hopes of getting any matches, hoping more his hypothesis was wrong. Now he was currently waiting for the results. One came. _Danny Fenton._ The boy wonder shook his head. "This can't be right." He did the scan again and received the same results. Robin backed up, not believing his eyes. "Why would he lie?! What else could he be hiding from me?! And… who is his pretend sister?!" He grabbed the strand he managed to gain from Dani and tested her.

' _Closest match: Danny Fenton. Few alterations. Possibly a clone.'_ The computer mechanically reported. Robin was astonished.

"His sister is a clone?! But why would anyone clone him? It's not like he's… a… superhero…" _Oh my god, how could I forget the time Raven was in his mind!_ The masked hero quickly began to work. He uploaded the picture of Danny Fenton onto photoshop, clicked on the hair and changed it white then changed the eyes green. He then made the t-shirt look like a black and white jumpsuit. When he sat back, he was flabbergasted. "Danny Seishin is Danny Fenton, and Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom! This is insane! The last name he chose was Spirits! How did I not see this before?! Danny is a retired hero!"

"I guess I'm not the only one who found out."

Startled, Robin turned around. "Aqualad?!"

 **Cliffhanger! Dun! Dun! Dun! Anyway, I'm tired as fuck in this sub zero weather, so I'm ending this chapter here. Hope to see you in the next chapter!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	17. Chapter 17

**In the end, we could cry**

 **In the end, we could be glad**

 **But one thing stays true**

 **We have regrets**

 **Some may regret things**

 **That they have done.**

 **Others, if not most,**

 **have a different regret**

 **It's the things that they haven't done**

 **The goals they have not met**

 **It brings them down the most**

 **In the end**

 **As their live play through their minds**

 **As the try to ascend**

 **So try to be different**

 **Don't let fear take over you**

 **Instead look at your dream**

 **Prepare for it**

 **Reach for it**

 **It's better to know you tried**

 **Than do nothing**

 **Before your time**

 **How will you end?**

It was nightfall when young Danny Seishin arrived home from asking Desiree his wish, and needless to say, he was pleased. Everything was back to the way it was, nothing more, nothing less. The glass windows were back in one piece, the tables and seats were clean, and all of the bullets and Joker gas that once filled the room was now gone. It was as if he simply closed shop for the day without encountering the Joker. The young halfa smiled at his beloved cafe before silently entering his apartment upstairs, completely unaware of the tiny ladybug sized robot following him.

*linebreak*

"What should we do about this? It isn't right for him to lie to us like this!" Robin demanded, slamming his hands on the desk. "Why would he not tell us the truth?! I thought we were his friends!"

The Titans, discluding Valerie (who was at Danny's apartment), sat silently, not believing what they were hearing. Danny Seishin is Danny Fenton? It was completely unutterable for them to describe the betrayal they felt. They considered him a friend, even offered him a spot on the team! But what did he do? He turned their offers down and lied to their face! Sure, he was lying to _everyone_ about his identity, and he _was_ a retired hero, but that still didn't change the lack of trust the group felt from him. The only Titan who understood why Danny might've done this was Raven.

"Robin," the half demoness breathed out, "if what you're saying is true, and Danny Seishin is actually Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom, wouldn't it be logical for him to keep that a secret from everyone? The Fentons died six months ago! Died to a ghost that Phantom struggled with! Not only that, but with Phantom and Danny Fenton as the same person, then he watched as just about everyone he cared about die in horrible ways. If anything, that makes Danny similar to me. He lied about who he is probably because he felt the truth would put us in danger."

Cyborg scratched his chin. "Ya know, that kinda makes some sense! When Danny revealed that he could phase through things and people, he wanted to leave. He also mentioned something about how he should never have gotten close to us, as if-"

"As if he felt some form of guilt." Robin finished. "But what about him? He's going to explode eventually if he holds everything in! And now that we know who he truly is, it's going to make things awkward around him unless we tell him we know!"

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Well I planted a spy bug in his apartment. Hopefully it will give us some answers, prepare us for what we're dealing with." The boy wonder looked over at Aqualad and nodded. The Atlantean turned on the television screen in the room before relaxing again. The other Titans turned to watch everything.

*linebreak*

Danny stretched and yawned. "Man I'm exhausted. Why did it have to be on my birthday?" He muttered as he walked into his apartment. There he saw Dani, Tucker, Valerie, and Vlad all standing around a cake and presents.

"Happy birthday!" The group cheered, causing the young halfa to smile.

"Thanks you guys!" Was all he could say before his sister ran up to him with a small bag.

"Open this first! You'll love it!" She told him with expecting eyes. All Danny could do was listen to her. As he did, his eyes widened.

"No way! _Magic_ trading cards, the limited edition?" He turned to his sister with accusing eyes. "Okay, what did you do?"

"Chill, Mr. Overprotective! I made a bet with Bea and won in order to get that. Nothing big happened." Dani shrugged. "I'm not explaining the bet though."

"Okay…"

A hand was placed onto the young halfa's shoulder. He turned to see Vlad, who was holding a tiny box wrapped in green paper and topped off with a purple bow. The older halfa handed it to him. "I believe this was well deserved." He said. "Of course, this isn't the only present you're getting from me, but it's the most important."

Confused, Danny opened the box to reveal a small green key. "Is this… what I think it is?"

"Yes."

The young halfa looked up at the old man. "B-but I thought you searched for this for years! Why are you giving it to me?"

"I have my reasons."

"T-thank you." He mumbled loud enough for Vlad to hear, slipping the key into his pocket.

Tucker walked up and playfully slammed his hand on Danny's back. "Never mind the serious shit, you're gonna love this!" The techno geek shoved a bag into his cousin's arms, giving a mischievous look. Hesitantly, Danny opened it and pulled out the contents. Within seconds his face turned completely red and steam came out of his ears.

"TUCKER! WHAT THE FUCK!"

The techno halfa snickered. "What? I thought you liked to look at guys that were built like that!"

"This isn't age appropriate!"

"Calm down, I'm just messing with ya!" He pulled out another bag from thin air. "Here is your real present."

Sighing, Danny grabbed the bag. "I hope it's not something inappropriate again…" Opening the bag, he sighed in relief. "Thank Clockwork." Pulling out a card and a box of Jelly Bellys. Opening the card, he began to read.

 _Hey Danny,_

 _A lot has happened this year, good or bad. But I'm thankful that we survived side by side, as best friends, cousins, and most importantly brothers. I don't know what I would do without you. You're the sibling I never had. Not even technology can break this bond, and you know how much I like electronics. And just like you stuck with me throughout the years, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon._

 _Thank you and Happy Birthday,_

 _Tucker_

 _P.S. I hope you like your magazines, cause you're still keeping them._

Finished reading, Danny looked at Tucker, unamused. "You know, I _was_ moved by the card… but then you ruined it with that extra note on the end."

"Aww come on! You know you like the magazines! I'll always root for your interest, even if you need to be pushed in the right direction!"

The birthday boy's face returned to its red shade. "I don't need you to do that."

"Whatever you say!"

*linebreak*

"Hahahahaha! Tucker got Danny a bunch of dirty magazines full of guys! That's priceless!" Beastboy laughed, nearly forgetting why he was spying on the boy in the first place. And apparently so did Cyborg.

"Danny into guys?! Story of the century!"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Focus on the mission you two." He turned to Raven. "Hey Rae, what type of key was that?"

Raven's normally nonchalant voice was full of surprise and confusion. "I believe that it is the rumored skeleton key, which can open any existing lock past, present, and future. But I'm not certain. I've never been to the Ghost Zone, so I relied on books' descriptions and drawings to figure out what the key was."

"Which makes you uncertain."

"Yeah."

"Just great." Robin muttered before continuing to watch.

*linebreak*

It's been a few minutes, and Danny had already opened all of his presents. Valerie gave him a sweater, and Vlad got him some new supplies for his cafe. Dani and Tucker watched the young halfa open his presents and say how thankful he was for what they got him. After that, the five talked for a bit and had a few good laughs. But that soon died down when the radio broadcast changed from music to a news report.

" _Criminal alert: Joker has been sighted at the Jump City Museum Of Science with various members of the Brotherhood of Evil and armed with guns, powerful metahumans, bombs, and joker gas! Please stay in your homes or find the nearest shelter until the criminals are placed into custody."_

Danny whistled. "Damn, that criminal really is on crack."

Valerie nodded and activated her suit. "No kidding. Two attacks in one day? He's really asking for a beating." She mounted her hover board, read to take off.

"Be careful Valerie."

"Don't worry. I'm a ghost hunter, how bad can can these criminals be?"

*linebreak*

Titans tower was flashing with red lights, and because they were watching Danny, the teen heroes already knew the crime taking place. They all, discluding Aqualad (who had a crisis of his own in Central City), headed to the museum to see Valerie there, already fighting the known criminals. Putting aside their conflicted feelings; Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven all joined in, completely oblivious to the hooded beings watching.

At first it seemed like everything was going well for the Titans. Numerous villains were knocked out and tied up within minutes and almost the entire building was evacuated. But then Valerie's detectors went off. Everyone fighting covered their ears and looked at the huntress, who gulped. "That's the level ten and higher ghost detector."

One of the criminals laughed. "Ghost detector? Ha! What are they gonna do, scream _boo_?! What a load of crap!" He mocked as he raised his pistol and aimed it at her. However, before he or any of the other villains could do anything, an evil cackle filled the room. Cracks formed in the ground with green fire sprouting out of them. Everyone on the ground backed away while Valerie aimed her gun straight at source of the phenomena. When she realized what it was, however, she gasped.

"Oh no. This isn't good."

*linebreak*

Breathing in and out, Danny did his best to take in what he saw on the tv. _Dan… Shit._ "This isn't good."

Tucker placed his hands on his hips. "No kidding. _Your_ worst enemy is what they're going against."

"Why did this have to happen _today_ of all days?"

Dani shrugged. "I dunno bro, but they're going to need help this time. I can go if y-"

"Don't be stupid Dani. You wouldn't last a minute against him!" The young halfa sighed. "I-I have to go." Danny transformed then threw on a black and white sweatshirt. He took a pair of sports sunglasses and put them on, clipping them together in the back so they wouldn't fall off. After that he grabbed a black hat, set it on his head, and tossed up the hoodie over the hat. When finished, he looked over at Dani, Tucker, and Vlad, who were giving him weird looks. "What? I don't need them knowing who I am!" He defended before flying out the window."

Tucker stared at the window. "So much for a month. He's the worst at being retired."

Dani nodded in agreement. "You can say that again."

*linebreak*

Blood was everywhere, belonging to both the Titans and the villains. Even working together didn't do them much against their current common enemy, Dan Phantom. It turned out worse for all the regular humans, including Robin, who all were soaked in their own blood and most obtained multiple broken bones. Even Raven and Valerie had a hard time fighting. Dan was far too fast for them to accurately hit and too psychotic to show any mercy. Because of this, many of the villains hid in order to save themselves, not that it helped them.

All seemed lost within those five minutes, but then there was a black and white blur. When the blur was stopped, there stood a teenager who obviously didn't want anyone to know who he was. Of course, that didn't stop the Titans and Dan from knowing who he was, with the exception of Beastboy of course. Turning all of his attention to the newcomer, Dan grinned evilly and walked up to the young boy. "It's about time you arrived here, Phantom. I was starting to get bored with these amateurs."

Danny clenched his fists. "I don't enjoy you hurting my friends Dan, not that you'd understand, you emotionally stupid bastard!"

"Haha… something you will be one day, as soon as a certain someone is dead!"

"That's not gonna happen!" The young halfa shouted, flying straight into the specter's gut. The ghost retaliated by slamming both of his elbows into the teen's back, causing the boy growl. Danny shot an ectoblast and punched Dan in the jaw before receiving a blast of fire, which sent him backwards. At the same time, both spectral beings released their Ghostly Wail, obliterating anything in each wail's path. It didn't end there. Neither combatant was tired, and this time both weren't holding back. Their ectoplasm was on each other's hands, and the entire block was already destroyed. The temperature was 18 degrees below zero. The sky was green from the energy radiating from both Danny and Dan. Fires were spurring up everywhere. Random objects within a ten mile radius began floating and breaking through vehicles, walls, and windows just to hit the desired target. Their ecto blasts had become explosive and ice formed on the ground everywhere. It was complete chaos.

The Titans, discluding Valerie, watched in horror, not realizing until that moment how dangerous both their enemy and their friend truly were. It made them wonder how long each had their powers for and how much more their powers would increase over time if they were already this strong. Robin was the most terrified. _No wonder why he didn't tell us! He's strong enough to wipe out a city in less than an hour!_

That was before they began distorting and their bodies in order to dodge certain attacks, teleporting, summoning weapons, and duplicating themselves. Their attacks only gotten more intense. More buildings were damaged. Cars were on fire. News helicopters were evacuated or left the area for their own safety. All of the villains fled into the sewers. The chaos continued until a blue light hit Dan and made him disappear. Danny tilted his head in confusion until he realized that Valerie had sucked the evil being into a thermos. Smiling, he waved at her. "Thanks." The young halfa was about to leave when a hand fell onto his shoulder.

"Danny?"

Shocked, the ghost hybrid turned to see a badly beaten Robin. The two just stared at each other, not sure how to react. The boy wonder could see the worry in the glowing toxic green eyes that were hiding behind sunglasses. And Danny could see the fear, the relief, and the curiosity in the revealed right eye of Robin, which so happened to be dark blue. But the young halfa couldn't muster up the courage to answer. Instead he simply raised his hands, and with a white glow, healed up the most detrimental of wounds, and looked away. "You should rest for a while to let the rest heal on their own." He muttered before taking off, not looking back.

Starfire landed next to Robin, compassion filling her face as always. "Are you okay Robin? What was the white light?"

The boy wonder glanced at her. "I don't know what it was, but it healed my major injuries."

"Does this mean Danny is still our friend?"

"Yeah, I guess it does."

Beastboy ran over to them. "Dude! That was insane! Half of our town is destroyed!"

Cyborg walked up to Raven. "What exactly is he, Rae?!"

Shaking, she looked over at her friend. "He… He's not simply a ghost. He's half ghost."

 **That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed this character. See you next time!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	18. Chapter 18

**At night the sun cries**

 **It's now hidden**

 **As another set laughs**

 **Dancing in the dark sky.**

 **This set in different**

 **This set is new.**

 **It's not like the stars**

 **That we are used to**

 **These ones glide**

 **And create stream of light across**

 **The night sky**

 **They are beautiful**

 **Like shards of ice**

 **That glistens to any form of light**

 **They have a short life**

 **A few minutes until their time**

 **So make a wish**

 **Say it twice**

 **Because these shootings stars**

 **are going down tonight**

"See? Aren't you glad I didn't go alone without a plan? That's why we should attack when the time's right." A mysterious hooded figure explained to the giant being right next to him. "He's a lot more powerful than he appears."

"I see. And how long has he been a halfa?"

"A little more than a year."

The enormous being scratched his chin. "Hmm… I believe it's time to plan for a _visit_."

*linebreak*

Danny ran his fingers through his hair, stressed. He wasn't sure of what to do. Not only did he destroy half of Jump City fighting his worst enemy on his birthday, but he failed in hiding his identity from the Titans. Now he had no idea what was going through their heads, and it bugged him. How were they going to handle this information? Would they accept him? Or did they see him as a monster and began to plan of a way to get rid of him? Were they going to expose him of being Phantom? Danny sighed as he sat on the park bench. "At least they don't know the whole Fenton part."

"Actually Danny, we do."

Startled, the young halfa jumped and quickly turned to see a cleaned and bandaged Robin. "Y-you know? But how?"

The boy wonder sat down next to Danny. "After the Joker mentioned how you, and well, _you_ looked alike, I sorta did some research."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, I want some answers. Starting with why you ran away after your parents died."

"Well… let's just say I wanted to leave my past behind me. Not that it really worked."

"Let me guess, you stopped being a hero because it killed your loved ones and you're afraid of losing what family you've got left." Robin accused, earning a nod from the boy in question. The Titan softly laughed. "I guess that makes us alike in a way, only I became a hero because of my parents' deaths and you quit because you lost yours."

"Twice actually. Not that it matters. There's no way of changing what happened without messing up the rest of this timeline."

"This timeline? You mean there are others?"

"Did you not meet that other me earlier or did you smack your head too hard when fighting him tonight? Of course there's other timelines! And you should be thankful that the other timeline isn't the one you're dealing with!"

"That guy with flaming hair was you? But he… he was so-"

"Evil?" Danny finished, partially annoyed. "Well that's what happens when you try to get rid of your ghost half. It separates from your fleshy body and ends up having no humanity! And don't think that just because he's only a ghost now that he can't disguise himself as a human, because he sure as hell can! I nearly lost everything I had because of that! Be happy you don't have to live with that burden Robin, because it's the worst thing you could ev-"

"Danny, calm down. I know what you're doing, and there's no need for it. I know you aren't evil, and I know that you care. Otherwise you would have let that evil version of you get away with what he was about to do. Am I angry that you lied to us, of course I am! And so are the others! But we can't blame you for doing so, hell we didn't even tell you our secret identities or backstories, so why would you? Of course we want to know how you came to be like this, but that's entirely up to you about whether or not you to answer."

"You're not going to attempt to bring me in, are you?"

"Of course not! I came here for a different reason. Well three actually, to ask a few questions, to thank you for healing me, and to give you this." Robin held out a T-Communicator. Danny glanced down at the device then looked up at Robin.

"Why? You know that I'm retired."

"Retired or not, I still want you to be apart of the honorary Titans. You don't have to help us with missions or anything, just hang out once in a while like you normally do."

"But I'm a monster-"

"No you aren't. You are a teenage kid, just like me. A true monster enjoys the harm of anything innocent, not an overpowered teen. Hell, if I had that thought, then the Teen Titans wouldn't have even existed. Just take the T-Communicator okay? Starfire is already worried about me going out in my condition."

The young halfa reluctantly allowed himself to accept the device. "I will give you some answers when I'm comfortable with talking about them. But first you need to heal up. If your girlfriend is seriously that worried about you, I don't need her knocking on my door thinking I did something bad to you."

Robin blushed in embarrassment. "Star's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend, that's all! Just a smart, funny, sweet… beautiful…" He couldn't come up with anything logical to say after that, which caused Danny to smirk.

"Sure you're not a thing, and the sky is never blue. Just go back to her already. I have to head home anyway."

"Alright, alright! I'll see you later."

"Yeah… see you."

The next day…

Danny was awoken by a gentle shake. He opened his eyes to see Tucker. "Mornin' Tuck. What time is it?" He mumbled.

"It's 6:30 in the morning." The techno geek replied.

"I'm guessing Vlad left then?"

"Not yet. He wanted to say goodbye first."

Yawning, Danny slowly got out of bed and followed his cousin into the kitchen. There he saw his former arch nemesis standing by the front door. "Hi Vlad."

"Hello son. It's time for me to leave."

"I know."

"I want you to stay safe, alright? Because if you don't, there won't be any more 'nice Plasmius' when I come back, got it?"

"I won't make promises I can't keep."

"Just as stubborn as ever, I see. Just make sure you don't lose your head, can you promise me that?"

"Now that I can promise."

"Good. Now I'll see you next month. Goodbye dear boy."

"Bye."

Danny and Tucker watched as the older halfa left, both still secretly weirded out about being on good terms with someone they used to consider an enemy. It especially affected Tucker, who was always overprotective of Danny, regardless of how weak he was beforehand. Now he had the power to protect his cousin, but not the common sense or the skill. It irritated him to the bone, knowing that he was only a burden. But at least he could keep his childhood promise with Danny. The techno geek smiled. _Like I said, we'll be friends until death due us part, and even then we won't be apart._ "Alright sleepyhead, I'm making breakfast this time." He stated, urging his cousin to sit down at the table. The boy tried to refuse.

"Tucker, I can-"

"I don't care if you can cook for yourself. You work too hard."

"Breakfast is going to be all meat, isn't it?"

"You bet! Bacon, sausage patties, scrambled eggs because I can't cook the other kind, and fried pepperoni!"

"Fried pepperoni?!"

"Heck yeah!"

"Fried pepperoni."

"Yep."

"Oh hell…" _He's gonna kill us with fat._ Danny sat down in half confusion and half annoyance. _Why the hell does he even want to cook? He hates cooking!_ The young halfa shook his head, trying not to overthink things. His stomach growled a bit as Tucker cooked, which caused the raven haired teen to blush in embarrassment. _Why…_

Tucker, who also heard the growl, grinned. "Sounds to me that you can't resist bacon either! May the love of eating meat consume you too!"

Danny facepalmed. "Jeez, Tucker. How did me being hungry make you jump to that conclusion?"

"It's not an assumption, it's fact! You will be one of us!" The techno geek declared, eyes sparkling. Just then, Dani walked into the room.

"Hey guys." She greeted, yawning. She made her way over to the table when she realized her surroundings. "Holy shit! Tucker is _making_ breakfast?!" She blurted before looking at her brother. "Danny, should I be worried?"

Danny shook his head. "You'll be fine. Tucker knows how to cook meat."

"Phew! I thought we were going to have to call an ambulance."

"Pfft! An ambulance? Be real! I doubt that if Tucker couldn't cook meat that they'd be able to make it on time to save us!"

Tucker laughed. "Well at least it wouldn't be garbage!" He joked, earning an unamused stare from the other two. It bothered him. "What?" He asked. As soon as the word came out of his mouth, he heard Danny sigh.

"Sam reminder much?"

The techno geek scratched the back of his neck, trying to show that he was apologetic. "Oh, sorry bout that. Didn't mean to bring old things up. "

"... It's fine…"

Dani sat down, irritated. "Man you two can be sappy at times. It's boring as hell." She muttered. The boys glared.

"No we aren't!" They defended in perfect synchronization. But they knew that the female halfa wouldn't buy it.

"Sure you're not, and the Ghost Zone is never green!"

"You find everything we do boring!" Danny pointed out causing his sister to roll her eyes.

"That's because you two are boring! One of you is always on electronics and the other is a nerd with a ton of issues!"

"Don't forget whose DNA you were created from."

"Well at least I'm not trying and failing at not being a hero!"

Danny slammed his fist onto the table, his eyes glowing toxic green. "I've had enough with this." He growled as he stood up from his chair and headed into his room, slamming the door behind him. Tucker whistled.

"Well now he's pissed because of you. He's left because of _you_."

Dani crossed her arms. "Shut up Tucker."

*linebreak*

It was opening time for Wahami Himitsu cafe, and needless to say, Danny was not too happy about it. All he wanted to do was rest his aching body after yesterday's fight, nothing else. But that's not how life works; the young halfa knew that. And weary customers were waiting, afraid he wasn't going to open. Danny sighed as he dressed himself in his work clothes and very reluctantly headed downstairs to his cafe to open up shop. Once he did, customers desperately began to swarm in the same way otakus barge into Comic-Con. It overwhelmed the young halfa, but it didn't surprise him. They did this every time he opened up his cafe. But he has had less customers than he usually did due to the restaurant across the street, however he didn't mind that today because if anything it was relieving. The Teen Titans were at their tower, recovering from their fight the day prior, so Danny didn't have to deal with them.

But that didn't stop him from stressing. All anyone was talking about was the horror that went on the night before. Some talked about their family members who were hospitalized due to getting caught in the crossfire while others complained about their homes being destroyed. There were even a few who asked Danny how he was affected by the fight. And although he was internally bothered, he acted as if he was fine and told them that he simply watched the fight from a safe distance.

Besides the conversations the customers were having, the day seemed fairly normal. Customers came in and out, complimenting the meals that Danny had cooked and served. There was no conflict whatsoever, and it seemed to be the first normal day in a while for the young halfa. That is, until he closed up shop.

The moment he turned the sign to close, a giant flash of golden light took over the horizon. At first the ghost hybrid took no notice to it. Why would he? Crazier things have happened in Jump City during his stay, and some golden light wasn't going to affect him or his family in any way. Besides, Dani was at soccer practice, and Tucker was at the video game arcade; both places being far away from the light. Danny simply shrugged, cleaned the residing messes in his cafe, and went upstairs into his apartment. He changed out of his work clothes and into his casual wear before checking the fridge to see what groceries he needed to buy. "Hmm… milk, broccoli, wheat flour, mustard, and orange juice. Not as much as I thought we'd need." The young halfa admitted. Grabbing his sweater and his wallet, he headed off.

*linebreak*

People could not believe their eyes, as standing in the middle of the road where the golden light originated was five people, all confused by where they were and how they got there. Many witnesses to their appearance paled and screamed before running into opposite directions, confusing the group even more. The teenage girl in the group crossed her arms and glared at two of the three adults. "Mom, Dad, what did you do?"

*linebreak*

Danny roamed the sidewalks around town, humming to himself as he headed to the grocery store. A few screaming people who were running by him almost caught his attention, but he decided not to cause problems for himself. That is, until he saw why they were screaming. Paralyzed from shock, the boy stood in silence at the people in front of him. Luckily he had his hoodie covering his head, or they would have seen his face. But as he was the only one in their line of sight, he was the one they walked up to.

The woman in the group smiled and asked, "Excuse me, could you please tell us where we are?"

Still shocked by who he was in front of, the young halfa was unable to muster up the words for a full sentence. "I… you… how?" Was all he could say, but the teenage girl instantly recognized the voice. She walked up to him and attempted to lower his hoodie. However Danny would not let her. The girl struggled once again, this time succeeding. But upon getting a good glance at his face, the girl gasped.

"Danny?" She blurted before looking over to her brother then back at Danny in realization. "Oh my god! W-we fell into a different dimension!"

The woman laughed. "It seems so Jazz." She said before placing a hand on the young halfa's shoulder. "If that's the case, however, then what are you doing outside of Amity Park?" She asked him softly. "Because I know my son isn't a runaway."

Danny began shaking, trying not to cry. "M-mom. Dad. Jazz…" Tears began forming in his eyes. Wiping them away, he looked over at himself and the other version of Vlad, both in shock. But Danny Seishin knew that they were shocked for different reasons. Forcing a smile, he shakily waved at them. "H-hey." He mumbled. He turned his attention back to his mom, who was still awaiting her answer. "I… you guys are dead… in this world. I… I couldn't save you…"

As the words came out of the boy's mouth, the Fenton family couldn't help but feel shocked and upset by this. Jack and Maddie were speechless while Jazz hugged her interdimensional brother. "I'm so sorry."

By that time, the young halfa couldn't hold back any more of his tears. He hugged his sister back as he started crying. "I thought…" _sob_ "I'd never…" _sniffle_ "See you guys again."

Jazz tried her best to comfort the crying halfa. She pat on his back. "There, there. Everything's going to be alright." She assured, her big sister instincts taking over.

Danny shook his head. "N-no it's not! I-I saw how you guys died! I saw everything! I couldn't stop it! I couldn't…" he couldn't finish his sentence before shaking even more and having his knees give in. He thought of seeing his family every day since they died. He wanted to tell them how much he loved them, how much he was grateful for them raising him, and how much he missed them. He even wanted to tell them his secret of being a halfa. But the family in front of him? They weren't _his_. Yeah sure, they were in a sense that they were the family of his dimensional equivalent, but it wasn't the same. He didn't know the circumstances, the people. He didn't even know about himself! Even so, the young halfa still broke down and clung to closest family member for comfort. It didn't matter to him if the other dimensional version of Vlad was witnessing the sign of weakness. What was he going to do? Watch? That was the least of this boy's issues.

But when he was about to completely break down, he realized that the street was not the best place to have an emotional outburst, especially considering he didn't need anyone finding out his real identity. Not after months of keeping such an important part of his new life a secret. So slowly standing up, he looked at everyone in the group. "I, uh… Let's a-all go to m-my place. T-to… sort out t-the situation."

*linebreak*

Dani just finished her post soccer practice shower and with getting dressed, so at the moment she was waiting outside the locker room for Bea and Amanda. When they arrived, she smiled and waved. "Hey! Do you two want to hang out at the mall? I heard there was a sale going on!"

"Sure!" The girls replied in unison. Then Bea's eyes sparkled obsessively.

"Could you ask Danny if he would like to join us? Please!" She begged her half dead friend. The female halfa sighed.

"Sure…" She replied as she pulled out her smartphone. She dialed her brother's number and waited for him to pick up. He did after the third ring.

"H-hey."

"Hi Danny! My friends and I were wondering if you would like to join us at the mall."

"Sorry, I-I can't today. Y-you have fun without me."

"Bro, you okay? You sound off, like extremely off."

"I-I'm fine. I just… I had something come up. You have fun with your friends. I'll, uh… I'll see you when you get home." With that, Danny hung up. Muttering a few things to herself, Dani put her phone in her pocket.

"Sorry girls, but apparently he's busy."

"Aww man!" Amanda and Brea complained, much to the female halfa's annoyance."

"Don't complain! You two visit his cafe all the time! Besides, we've got a sale to get to!"

*linebreak*

"Danny, who were you talking to?" Jazz asked Danny Seishin.

"M-my clone." The boy reluctantly answered, gulping in worry as to what was to come next. And he was right to be worried. Jack and Maddie instantly stopped looking around, swerved into the young halfa's direction, and sped towards him. They were in his face within seconds.

"WHAAAT?! YOU HAVE A CLONE?!" Maddie practically screamed out, hurting the boy's ears in the process. Danny flinched.

"Yeah… I do."

"HOW?!"

"A-a ghost wanted me to be his kid and I refused. So during an attempt to perfectly clone me, he… created Dani with an _I_ , short for Danielle."

"Your clone is a girl?!"

"Y-yeah."

The female ghost hunter turned to her worldly son. "Daniel James Fenton, you had better tell me the truth! Do you have a clone as well?!"

Danny Fenton trembled as looked down at his feet. "Yeah. I found out about her the day Sam and Tucker stole the specter speeder when they and I _'skipped'_ school. She visits time to time."

Maddie turned back to Seishin. "And you now live with your clone?" She questioned. The young halfa nodded, causing her to ponder. After a few moments of silence, she asked, "What happened with your Vlad?"

"H-He checks up on me once a month, but he doesn't really bother me because I kinda p-prefer to be left alone."

The older halfa raised an eyebrow. "I'm not raising you?"

"N-no, you're not. W-when my parents died in this world, I-I went into hiding t-to put off having to deal with their d-deaths. It took you a little more than f-five months to find out where I was."

"Who's taking care of you?"

"I am. But I-I also have Dani and Tucker for company."

"What about Samantha?"

"She… she didn't make it."

Vlad frowned. "I see…"

Just then, the front door slammed and everyone turned to see Tucker walk in. The techno geek was full of shock. "What in the?"

Danny Seishin waved. "H-hey Tucker…"

"What's going on here?"

"M-my family. Myself. From another dimension. Here. In our home." Danny brokenly answered, his eyes revealing reopened wounds.

 _Oh no…_ "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I just… They… Well, it's-"

"I know…" Tucker interjected. "Why don't you go rest? You are in no condition right now to deal with this."

"But-"

"No buts. Go. Now." Tucker demanded, standing his ground. "I'm not watching you destroy yourself again."

Danny sighed. "You have a point." He admitted, slowly heading to his room. As soon as he was gone, Tucker turned to the extraterrestrials.

"Let's find a way to send you home."

Danny Fenton turned to the techno geek, clearly upset. "Why?! It's obvious your version of me needs-"

"To think this is a dream. I'm not losing him again." Tucker growled, his eyes glowing electric blue. Danny, Jazz, and Vlad's eyes all widened, the three of them realizing what Tucker now was. But the Fenton parents didn't notice or know about halfas, so the three kept silent as Tucker continued. "It took four months just to see a genuine smile on Danny's face! Four months! I don't care who you are, you aren't ruining my progress on him! You're not the Danny I know, and your family is not the family _my_ Danny knows! So I don't give a damn how you feel about me kicking you out!"

Everyone looked at the fourteen year old, none of them finding the right words to respond with. But they knew one thing for certain, Tucker wasn't in the mood to negotiate. They silently waited as the techno geek called someone. As he hung up, someone began to knock on the door. When Tucker opened it, the Fenton parents gasped. "Ghost!" They shouted in unison. There stood a duplicate of Dani in her ghost form, rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up, will ya? I'm here to help bring you home."

"Who are you?And why do you look like the ghost boy?" Maddie questioned, causing Dani to cross her arms in annoyance.

"I'm Danny Phantom's sister, and the only one who is able and _willing_ to help you guys, so be grateful." The female halfa muttered.

"And how are you, a ghost, going to help us? You're just an ectoplasmic energy imposed human consciousness!"

The Fenton children glared. "Mom! Ghosts have feelings too!" They yelled.

"Besides, I know Ellie! She's incredibly nice!" Danny defended. "She helped me and my clone escape the ghost who cloned me in the first place!"

"What?!"

Dani nodded. "It's true." She begins to open a portal back to their world using one of the spells Raven taught them. "Anyway, it's time for you guys to go back home." She stepped aside as Tucker pushed them through, careful to not let the portal grab ahold of him as it closed behind the now gone Fenton's and Vlad. Once gone, the Dani duplicate then went to Desiree for some final adjustments.

*linebreak*

Danny Seishin woke up, his body no longer aching like it did the day prior. As he got out of bed, thinking about how good he felt in comparison to before, he suddenly remembered about seeing his parents. He instantly ran out of his room. "Oh shit! I still have to… deal… with… oh." He stumbled upon two very confused looking halfas.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Tucker questioned.

"And why are you running like a maniac?" Dani added. Danny stood still, confused as to what was going on.

 _How can they not remember?!_ "Are they still here?" he urgingly asked.

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Are who still here?"

"My parents! You know, from a different dimension!"

"Jeez, I know you must've hit your head pretty hard when you passed out yesterday, but it couldn't have been that hard! Nobody was here yesterday!"

"I… passed out?"

"Well that's how it looked when I came home. You were lying unconscious right next to the front door."

"So it was just a dream?" _But it was so realistic!_

"Yeah man, it was a dream."

"That's a relief."

Tucker smiled. _You have no idea._

 **This is only the beginning, and yet the end. The Titans know who Danny is, and it seems Tucker has a little bit of a puppeteering gig going on, doesn't it? So why is this happening? Well, my friends, that is for me to know and you to find out. Until next time, my little birdies!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Drip, Drip, Drip**

 **Through the shadows**

 **There's a rift**

 **I can't get over this**

 **The world is**

 **Consumed by darkness**

 **Hatred filling everyone's eyes**

 **I don't know why**

 **It makes no sense**

 **Why does fear do this**

 **How does fear fit into**

 **All this?**

 **Why are we controlled**

 **Why do we destroy**

 **If we continue**

 **We will be in the void**

 **No, I lied**

 **We will not be in it**

 **We will become it**

 **Consumed and confused**

 **The void is you**

Everyone in the Seishin household woke up to the sound of an explosion. Getting up, each of them attempted to turn on the lights in their rooms to no avail. Tucker, puzzled, immediately looked outside his small square window to see that not only was it not yet dawn, but all of buildings and street lights were not alit, not even the ones that were usually on 24/7. "A blackout? Damn." Sighing, he created a small blue light with his right hand and made his way out of his bedroom, nearly bumping into the other two. Stumbling a little to avoid collision, he went to his right. "Hey." He whispered.

Dani yawned. "Hey…"

"Did the power go out?" Danny questioned. Tucker nodded.

"Whole street is out."

"Fuck. I can't open up shop today."

The techno geek shrugged. "Don't stress it, the repairmen will bring the power back."

Dani rolled her eyes. "No shit, Sherlock." She muttered as she grabbed her smartphone. "I'm gonna call Amanda and ask her if I can come over."

Danny nodded in acknowledgement and turned to Tucker. "How about you?"

Taking a precious moment to think, the electric halfa scratched his chin in complete determination. "Hmm…" _Should I go over a friend's house, or should I stay here? One has electricity and WiFi while the other has Danny. Man that's a hard choice! Maybe I should just ask him._ "What would you like me to do do?"

"How about for you to not keep stressing out over me." Danny spat out, glaring. "I can handle myself you know!"

"Okay fine, I'll go over a friend's house then!" Tucker yelled, eyes flaring electric blue. "And stay out of my head!"

"Why would I need to read your mind when it's all written on your face?!"

"Because you're always so damn clueless!"

"No I'm not!"

Yes you are!"

"Know what?! I don't have time for your shit Tucker!" Danny hissed, eyes narrowed. The boys growled at each other before retracting back to their own rooms, leaving a bewildered Dani.

She whistled. "If guys had a period, I'd say Danny and Tucker are both on it."

*linebreak*

"Hey Jinx, come here! You won't believe it!" An overly enthusiastic Gizmo called over to the pink haired enchantress as he turned from the HIVE supercomputer.

"Tch, what now Gizmo?" muttered Jinx before walking over to the small tech genius.

"Remember how that crummy guy with flames for hair destroyed half the city? Anyway, I did some researching to find out the identity of the kid who stopped him. And after a few all nighters, I think I finally figured out the identity of the kid who fought that guy with flames for hair!"

"Who?"

"It's that Seishin kid!"

"What? Danny doesn't have white hair!"

"Shut it snot brain and listen!" Gizmo commanded, pressing the play button on his computer. The monitor hummed as it played the voices.

" _ **Recording 1: I don't enjoy you hurting my friends Dan, not that you'd understand, you emotionally stupid bastard!**_

 _ **Recording 2: No, I'm just good at hiding. Not that it matters now.**_

 _ **Scanning… Scan complete. Voices are identical."**_

The small genius smirked. "See what I mean? They have same snotty voice."

"Why do all of your insults have to be about _boogers_?" Jinx sassily questioned. "It's repulsing… Although you are right. We must confront him."

"Oh, oh! I know! We can kidnap him and force him to admit to it!" Gizmo held up a few weapons. I have the tools for the job!"

"Don't be stupid! We don't need to kidnap him when he already trusts us!" Jinx pointed out. "All we need to do is ask."

*linebreak*

Danny massaged his left shoulder as he walked through the Jump City mall. His porcelain skin was pasty white and producing sweat at maximum (which was irritating and itchy), his unkempt raven-black hair messily covered his forehead and eyes making it harder for him to see, and his clothes were damp from his sweat. It disgusted him how dirty he was, and not showering the day prior didn't help at all, especially considering he had a hard days work. Now he was showered with sprayed on deodorant and cologne just to hide the revolting only thing that the young halfa had ready was his wallet, which was in his left pants pocket. It was perfect time too. Since he hasn't eaten all day, his poor starved stomach was growling with hunger; and all the stores currently around him just so happened to be food courts. The smells of various delicious foods filled Danny's sinuses, making his mouth water. But he didn't know which one to pick! He wasn't craving anything in particular, and he would be willing to have some of everything here if it weren't for his budget. So he began to ponder what choice to make.

"WE ARE NOT BUYING PIZZA WITH THAT FAKE CHEESE!"

"WHY NOT?! IT'S BETTER THAN EATING THAT POOR LIFELESS ANIMAL YOU HAVE NO REGARD FOR!"

Danny's ears perked up. _Those voices…_ As he turned to the direction of the shouting, he wasn't surprised, not in the least. There, at the most filled table in the food court, sat the Titans, all of whom were arguing over the type of pizza they should order, excluding an absent Valerie of course. Curious, the young halfa zoned in and listened to their debate. He learned that Cyborg wanted a meat lovers pizza, Beastboy wanted a vegetarian pizza, Raven wanted sandwiches and tea, Robin wanted cheese, and Starfire wanted a cheese pizza with marshmallows and mustard. Hearing Starfire's choice made Danny's stomach uneasy for a moment. But luckily hunger took over again, otherwise he would get sick for not eating. Deciding to resolve the Titans' conflict, the young halfa walked up to their table. "Why don't you guys get one of each?"

The Titans looked at Danny and smiled. "Hey Danny! How have you been?" Robin asked kindly.

"Tired. Hanging in there though." The young halfa answered as he grabbed a chair. "Mind if I sit with you guys? I'm kinda here to buy something to eat as well."

"Go right ahead."

As Danny sat down, both Cyborg and Beastboy scooted next to him. "So, Danny," Beastboy began as he leaned towards the young halfa, "what do you prefer we have, a vegan pizza or-"

"A meat lovers pizza!" Cyborg finished. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, the young halfa crossed his arms.

"Why don't you guys just get one of each, like I suggested earlier! That way you don't have to fight over something so stupid!" He answered in an assertive tone, making it clear that his decision was final. What he didn't realize however was that his eyes flashed toxic green, causing both of the pressuring Titans to flinch.

"Sorry dude! We didn't mean to make you angry!" Beastboy squeaked out, causing Danny to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Angry? What are you… oh… My eyes flashed green, didn't they?" Danny asked in embarrassment, causing the Titans to nod. The young halfa laughed awkwardly. "My bad. I was annoyed not angry!"

"What's the difference?" Robin questioned.

"One I hold a _teeny_ grudge against, the other I do not."

"I get that, but you're still irritated. Don't your eyes always turn green when you're irritated?"

"No, they don't. They usually only turn green when I am angry, overly emotional in some way, or when I force them to."

Robin crossed his arms. "Well one of those reasons caused your eyes to change. Which one was it?"

Visually shown as a little annoyed by the question, Danny lowered his head and muttered, "How should I know?" He didn't want to mention that the comparison with the conflict Cyborg and Beastboy versus the one Sam and Tucker used to have before Sam died. It was still too much for the boy, and he didn't want to make any of the Titans feel as if it were their fault. So he pretended to not know.

Not knowing the full truth of Danny's answer, Raven was seemingly afraid that things were going to get out of hand, so she decided to intervene. "How about we drop the conversation and order something." She suggested in her usual mellow voice. Everyone nodded in agreement. Robin went to the pizza court and ordered two different large pizzas, one meat lovers the other vegan, while Danny went to the Japanese court and ordered miso soup with chicken broth, udon noodles, and shrimp, along with a side of spider sushi (which is basically a sushi roll with fried shrimp or crab split to look like a spider) and egg rolls. When the two boys received their meals, they went back to their table. Everyone began eating. Everything was okay. Beastboy and Cyborg told funny stories about some of the most embarrassing moments as a Titan, Starfire drank mustard to go with her food, Raven began reading a book, and Danny simply sat there and watched. And to the young halfa, it was like watching one big happy family. It made him feel warm inside, yet at the same time it stung at his heart, reminding him of what he had lost. The Titans didn't seem to notice though. They were too busy chatting.

Just then, Danny felt someone press weight on his shoulder. The young halfa turned to see an eight foot Tamaranian man. The alien had tannish skin, fiery red hair, and emerald green eyes, or rather, eye. The left eye was covered with an eyepatch, and a scar ran through under it. He wore black and purple armor, red gemstones embroidered on them. On his right hand was the ghostly green ring of rage. Instantly recognizing the ring, Danny's eyes widened. "P-Pariah?!" He exclaimed, though not loud enough for the people passing by to hear. Starfire was shocked to see another one of her own species, especially one as disheveled as this one, so she was full of curiosity. Raven knew the name that Danny vocalized, and it didn't bode well with her. She stared at Pariah in disgust. She couldn't believe such a monster was free. Needless to say, Danny didn't have good thoughts either. Glaring at the ghost king, he questioned, "What the hell do you want?"

"Well child, I wish to talk with you… alone." Parish answered, trying to ignore the dirty look Raven was giving him. "Halfa to halfa."

"Why should I trust you? Last I heard you were working with Dan," a weary Danny deadpanned, eyes glowing toxic green.

"Yes, I have plans made with your counterpart… Yet he isn't my goal for you child. The power you possess easily surpasses that of your full fledged ghost self."

"If you're looking to recruit me, you can forget it. I'm not interested." The young halfa finalized. He turned away and took another bite of his udon miso soup. Once he swallowed, he said, "So leave me alone."

Upon hearing this, Pariah's eyes narrowed. "You're coming with me either way child, whether you want to or not."

Danny sighed. "Hmm… spend my day off with an enemy of mine? Sorry to tell ya, but that doesn't settle in my stomach right, so I'm gonna go with _no_."

"Enough with your childish antics! I said you don't have a choice!" The Ghost king snarled, grabbing the young halfa by the collar of his shirt and raising. Danny tried to go intangible, but met with surprise to find that he couldn't. And before he was able to attempt another form of escape, swirling green energy surrounded the two halfas. As it faded away, it revealed them to be gone. Nothing more than Danny's once warm meal was left.

 **That's it for now! I hoped you enjoyed. Now the question remains, what does Pariah Dark want with Danny? And will the HIVE Five figure out Danny's true secret? All I can say is that the previous dreams are more than they seem.**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heyo! Here's chapter 20! Crazy huh? It's only been a year after all! Well I hope you all have been enjoying this story! Now let's get started!**

Somewhere in the Ghost Zone …

A swirl of green energy formed within a giant room decorated in lavishing carvings. Once the swirling light was gone, there stood Pariah holding a shocked Danny by the collar of his shirt. He dropped the boy. "I told you already child, you don't have a choice in the matter."

Danny's eyes flashed toxic green. "Where the hell did you bring me?!" The young halfa questioned, taking in his new and unwanted surroundings. He was in the Ghost Zone, that he was certain of. The energy was too eerie to be on earth, but not dark or hot enough to be hell. But where in the Ghost Zone was what concerned him.

Pariah walked to the large elegant silver table in the spacious room, ignoring the boy's question. "You know, during our first encounter I was somewhat surprised to find other pair of halfas so close to my palace. With so few of our kind in existence, I would have considered the likelihood of multiple of our kind living only on Earth would be slim, considering the size of our universe of course. Then again, maybe the ordeal is not as surprising as it appears. Tell me child, do you know what happens when a portal to the Ghost Zone opens?"

Angry, the only response Danny gave the ancient king was a glare. Pariah paid no mind to it however. Patiently he waited for an answer, and when he never received one, he decided to continue talking. "Well boy, it rips through the ghost zone in various locations before settling down to one spot. Of course, a natural portal never stays open long, as this realm is always shifting. But your portal is a special case, which makes two of you."

"I don't care about your Ghost Zone lesson Pariah!" Danny growled, eyes glowing green once again. He clenched his fists. "Tell me where we are and why you brought me here!"

The ghostly king turned. "You should know where you are child, afterall you have been here before."

"What? I don't believe you!"

Shaking his head, Pariah placed a giant hand on the boy's small shoulders. "For a ghost of your stature, you certainly are immature."

If it weren't for what he just heard, Danny would have jumped out of the ancient halfa's grip. Confused, he asked, "My stature?"

"When your ghost portal opened, your body visited a few lairs in the Ghost Zone, absorbing their traits as well as becoming one with them. Dear boy, my palace is one of those them."

 _I don't think I like where this is going._ The young halfa thought, trembling.

"This place originally belonged to my ghost father, which make you-"

 _No, no, no, no, no!_ Danny was now shaking.

"My brother."

Danny collapsed to the ground, shaking his head vigorously. "NO! YOU'RE LYING! I'M _NOT_ RELATED TO YOU!" He screamed. "AND YOU'RE DEFINITELY NOT MY BROTHER! CLOCKWORK WOULD HAVE TOLD ME!"

"So, The Spirit Of Time, _our_ father, didn't tell you? I guess I shouldn't be surprised _._ He always loved keeping the truth from his children." Pariah frowned. "Such a shame our father didn't converse with you of your… _relevating_ position. Now off your feet child. We have much to discuss."

"NO!"

Irritated, the ghost king's once calm expression harshened. Swiftly grabbing the boy by the arm, he forcibly pulled Danny to his feet. "You do as I say, understand!" He bellowed, his only visible eye glowing. The two halfas were still in their living forms, so Danny couldn't tell if the energy was coming from the Tamaranian side of Pariah or the ghost side, which worried him deeply. But worried or not, the young halfa wasn't going to let anyone force him to do what they wanted him to. He backed up away from Pariah.

"I don't have to do anything you say Pariah! This is my life, not yours! Don't forget who beat you last time!" The young halfa shouted. Just then, time stopped,and so did Pariah. Danny's eyes widened. "So he's not immune?Well that's a relief!"

"Indeed it is."

Knowing who was behind him, Danny turned to face the ghost of time. "Clockwork! Thank goodness you're here! Was he telling the truth?"

Clockwork looked down. "Sadly yes, it is. But don't think too much of it. He'll be back in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep soon, so this drama won't be apart of your life long. For now, let's bring you back to your friends so you can finish lunch."

Danny crossed his arms as they left. "Why didn't you tell me? A heads up would have been nice you know!"

Sighing, the ghost of time answered, "I didn't want you to know. It's hard having a family member as an enemy, especially when it's him."

"What happened? I'd like to know how you met him and why you adopted him."

"A story, hmm? Well since you know the truth now, I guess it couldn't hurt." Clockwork took a deep breath and began.

 _Many many years ago…_

 _A young Tamaranian man dressed in lightweight purple and silver armor was flying through space, trying to escape the overly raging swarms of soldiers. Beads of sweat glided down his face, and every muscle strained him. He sent energy beams towards his enemies as he fled, trying to disorient them enough so he could lose them. It of course didn't work, as there were many of them and only one of him. The chase was beginning to irritate the young man, as all he wanted was to leave. But with the announcements of an award for his capture spread everywhere on his home planet, escaping would be no easy feet. Nevertheless, the man still tried. He didn't want to be put to death, not when he believed he had done nothing wrong. So he continued fleeing in this hot pursuit. Well, that is until something unworldly happened._

 _A swirl of energy tore a hole open in the dark space, right where the man was flying. He screamed in agony, unable to endure the pain. The man felt as if his entire body was being torn apart and burned as he flashed through strange sceneries. Then this thick green substance began making its way through his skin and into his bloodstream, merging with his DNA. After the few seconds of torment, the hole and the energy were gone, bringing the man with it._

 _When the man opened his eyes, everything surroundings him was vastly different. Everything was green, purple, red, and blue, even the creatures that looked almost like people. The man was astonished, and relieved, by his new predicament. He tried asking the creatures where he was only to gain strange looks and fearful eyes from anyone he went up to. Sighing, he sat mid air, unsure of where he was or what he was going to do. As he pondered, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning he saw an old looking creature smaller than him. The creature introduced himself as the spirit of time Clockwork, and then offered the man a place to stay. Desperately hungry and tired , the man immediately obliged._

 _Over time the Tamaranian man and the spirit bonded, and when the one eyed spirits known as the Observants said it was time for the living being to leave, Clockwork refused and revealed the truth about the man. "He's half ghost!" The master of time told them. The Observants were surprised, as was the man, but they proceeded to tell Clockwork he had no choice but to rid himself of the half mortal, calling the halfa a distraction. The ghost of time still didn't budge, stating that he was by law the man's father, as the energy absorbed in the halfa's blood was his. Upon hearing that, the Observants gave in._

 _The duo continued their afterlives as normal, only incorporating teaching the Tamaranian how to control his ghost side's natural abilities. Within a short time the man perfected his skills, and his ghost form grew to twelve feet. The man was thrilled. But with his size came ego and thirst. He began injuring any ghosts who disrespected him, claiming their lairs as his own, and obsessively researching about powerful magical items. When Clockwork questioned his motives and showed him the outcome of his actions if he continued, he shrugged it off and said it wasn't something to worry about. This went on for two years until the man became so thirsty for power he ended up taking over the Ghost Zone, treating everyone under him like trash. Clockwork was devastated to see his own son act in such a manner, and knew that he had to be stopped, so he confronted him. "Son, why are you doing this? Please, you need to stop."_

 _The man turned to his beloved father. "Father, I'm sorry, but I will not stop. I have grown tired of everyone treating me like nothing! It's their turn now! I will make them bend to my will and have them see how it feels to be pushed around and feel weak! The will know me as the ruler of the Ghost Zone, Pariah Dark! If you don't support my decision then leave!"_

 _Clockwork sighed and left, a plan in mind. It wasn't something he favored, but it was for the best. If he let his son roam free to rampage, then it could have been the end to the Ghost Zone, as there would be no ghost to match his power. Knowing this, he reluctantly gathered up a group of strong ghosts and had them trap Pariah inside the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, in hopes the world wouldn't come to an end._

This was the story Clockwork gave Danny as they headed to Jump City. Once they arrived, time was reset to before Pariah showed up, only the ghost king would not be present this time as he would continue where Clockwork stopped time. Before resuming time, the ghost of time told Danny, "Do not worry yourself. You always have time on your side."

The young halfa nodded, and when time resumed, he hung out with the Titans almost as if nothing happened.

 **There you go guys! Sorry the chapter is short, my brain is on fuse. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the update! There's also a new story I began. If you look on my profile, you'll see The Howletts. It's majorly an X-Men world based story with Danny Phantom pieces, only Danny is created as a clone of Logan created by HYDRA, Dani was created in HYDRA as well, and there are seven completely original characters that are clone mixes of Logan and other mutants. Please check it out sometime!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry I haven't been updating as often. I've been busy at work and stuff. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

It was a sunny day in Jump City, and with it came the immense heat. Anyone who wasn't in school or didn't have work were trying their best to stay cool. Danny Seishin was no exception, as his entire cafe was laced in a semi-thin coat of his ecto ice, keeping everything nice and cold. Well, colder than the neighboring restaurants, whom of which had basic air conditioning. And the cold brought in more customers than normal. It didn't take long for all of the tables to be full, and the people who weren't able to get a seat yet simply waited for their turn. Some even ordered their meals to go and simply stood in the cafe eating. Most people ended up buying only cold items such as iced coffee or the trademark frosty caramel fudge multilayer ice cream sundae. Danny himself actually ran out of ingredients a few times and had to have a duplicate get more just to satisfy his overwhelming amount of needy customers. He wasn't complaining however, this meant good business for him and bad business for the restaurant across the street. From what he could tell, the place wasn't nearly as busy as his, which lifted his spirits. _Ha! Take that you customer stealers!_ He grinned.

His thoughts were broken as a customer mentioned, "It's really overcrowded in here."

Danny nodded. "Agreed. I'm actually thinking about expanding the place."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He said. "Well I have others to attend to. Let me know if you need anything." With that he continued his daily line of work, attending to any customers that came in and out. By the time he closed up shop, he was tired but glad. Laying on the floor behind the counter, the young halfa let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness it's over. I can't believe how many customers I got. Dani and Tucker will definitely be stoked." After a few minutes, he reluctantly got up from off the floor and headed upstairs. He ended up coating the apartment in ice as well. Knowing it would take a few minutes to an hour to cool down, Danny stripped down to his boxers and threw on a thin tank top. "So much better. I'm gonna have to buy some shorts for the summer though. Oh well, I guess this will do for now. Time to be a couch potato!" He yawned before sitting on the couch and turning on the tv. Scrolling through the channels, he eventually stopped on one talking about wormholes. "Interesting, haven't seen this topic in a while. I wonder if they found something new." He laid back and watched.

" _It sounds like a plot from science-fiction, but traveling through wormholes may, in fact, be possible, according to new research._

 _At present, it doesn't seem as if traversable wormholes should be possible - any connection between two points in time and space should instantly collapse as the walls of the tunnel that connect the two wormhole mouths should be pulled down upon itself in seconds._

 _The common sci-fi trope surrounding wormholes, as in Interstellar, generally involves some sort of advanced civilization finding a way to line an Einstein-Rosen Bridge with a MacGuffin of sorts that prevents the bridge from collapsing, turning the wormhole into a convenient way of teleporting across the universe._

 _In spite of its bizarre time-travel plot, Interstellar is actually one of the more scientifically sound movies from Christopher Nolan's portfolio - it's certainly more grounded in genuine physics than anything Batman does while flying across the rooftops of Gotham. It's all very wishy-washy and doesn't exactly make sense from a scientific perspective, but hey, sometimes you need to explain how Anne Hathaway and Matthew McConaughey can get from one side of the universe to the other without a long stay in cryosleep._

 _Not everything in Interstellar is perfect, but the concept of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge (better known as a wormhole) is something that scientists have debated for decades._

 _Nevertheless, new research suggests that it may actually be possible for an Interstellar-style wormhole to exist in real life as an indefinite passage between two fixed points in space and time that wouldn't instantly collapse the moment they form._

 _Ping Gao and Daniel Jafferis of Harvard University and Aron Wall of Stanford University have published a new paper detailing the possibility of a wormhole that's not only more permanent than any that has been theorized before, but that is also "traversable" - people could enter a black hole and travel safely to somewhere else in the universe."_

Danny snorted. "Sounds like someone watched too much Star Wars."

" _This theory involves the complicated and sometimes messy theory of quantum entanglement, in which two particles on different sides of the universe are inextricably linked so that when one moves, the other, regardless of distance, will also move in exactly the same way._

 _Thus, if the particles that form the mouths of either side of a wormhole are linked, they can avoid the natural pull of the wormhole itself by being kept at a fixed distance from each other._

 _This is purely speculation at present, but then, so is a lot of astrophysics and quantum mechanics._

 _For years, scientists have run afoul of a paradox within current thinking about black holes. Technically, according to present common belief, black holes must completely destroy all information that enters their grasp - this, though, breaks the fundamental rule of the universe that states that matter cannot be created, nor destroyed._

 _If information enters a black hole and then never returns, it has to go somewhere._

 _Some scientists wonder if black holes really are so dense that the natural laws of the universe don't apply-"_

At the sound of someone knocking on his door, Danny sighed and turned off the tv. "Who is it?!" He called out.

"It's us!" Came Jinx's annoyed voice. The young halfa grumbled as he walked to the door and opened it slightly, peeking his head out.

"What do you want?" He asked the HIVE Five. Jinx crossed her arms.

"Mind if we come in? We need to talk."

Danny frowned and nodded, opening the door enough to let them in. "What's the issue?" He asked with a yawn. "Another sorcerer or something?"

Jinx shook her head, slightly uncomfortable with the fact the young halfa was only in his boxers and a tank top. The others were bothered as well. "Not at all. Thanks again for that by the way."

"Then what is it?"

"We know you were the one who saved the Titans that night." The enchantress bluntly stated. Danny was surprised.

"Really? Why do you say that?"

Gizmo glared. "Don't play cool with us, I compared the voices! My tech is never wrong!"

"Technology is flawed. You can't trust them to solve everything."

"Oh yeah?! Well explain why I get the same results every time on multiple machines!"

"Not to mention you've helped the Titans before." Jinx added, a small smirk forming on her face. "Twice I believe. One of them was fighting the Joker."

Danny frowned. "Well that clown shot up my cafe. How did you expect me to react?" He muttered. "I'm not just going to watch some asshole shoot up my workplace and let him get away with it. If someone destroys anything belonging to me, they _will_ pay for it."

"But the other version of you told that guy with flames for hair not to hurt your friends, and you were pointing at the Titans! They don't have a friend who dresses or looks like that." See-More pointed out. "Well, except for you. You're literally the only one who fits the description."

Billy nodded in agreement. "So…" He said, wrapping his arm around Danny's shoulder. "Were you a hero or a villain before coming here?"

Danny pushed Billy away. "I wasn't anything. And I'm still not. Playing the hero and villain game isn't my thing."

A red light flashed on one of the gadgets on Gizmo's arm. "According to my lie detector, what you said is false." The small genius informed. This irritated the young halfa.

"I don't care what it says, I'm not interested in that crap."

"Doesn't mean you weren't!"

"Yes it does. The only times I've ever fought someone was in self defense. They attacked me or my family first."

Jinx sighed. "If you're telling us the truth, then you wouldn't mind if I cast an anti lying spell, right?"

"Isn't your magic bad luck? There's no way I'd let you cast a spell on me." Danny pointed out. He was doing his best to try and avoid getting caught. "Besides, just cause this guy had a similar voice to mine and supposedly called the Titans his friends, regardless of the fact there were more than just the Titans there as shown visually on the television, that doesn't mean it actually was me." The young halfa created an invisible duplicate that phased out of the house, transformed into the ghostly counterpart wearing a clean fixed version of what he had on the day of the attack, and waited. "So if you're going to bother me instead of trusting my word, then you guys can leave until you set yourself straight." The human Danny stated, pushing everyone out the door.

Mammoth growled. "How dare he kick us out." The others nodded in agreement as they ducked into an alleyway to avoid civilians. Just then a shadow looked over them.

"Serves you right, comparing me to a mortal." Came a chilling voice almost identical to Danny's. The HIVE Five turned to see the young halfa's alter ego. The teen's toxic green eyes stared at them like daggers. "But it won't happen again, right?" He questioned. The teenage villains quickly nodded, slightly afraid of retaliation. "Good." With that the spirit disappeared.

 **There we go, that's chapter twenty one. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome to chapter 22! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Let's begin.**

It was the last day of school, and all of the teachers gave their students free time. Because of this, Tucker decided to get some extra cash by fixing his classmates' electronics, which didn't take him long thanks to his ghost half and his almost genius level intellect. He ended up fixing over twenty devices and earning a few hundred dollars, which was a great catch for him. By the end of the day, he pocketed the money and found Dani before heading home. As the duo walked, he asked, "So, you excited for summer?"

Dani nodded. "Heck yeah! No more having to wake up early to go listen to some damn lectures by our teachers, we can relax all day if we want, and we get to bug Danny more!"

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Have fun with that."

"Oh trust me, I will!" The female halfa grinned. She began humming a happy tune, her long silky black hair flowing behind her. "And I know a small group of girls who would absolutely _love_ to help!"

Sighing, the techno geek tilted his fake glasses. "I take it you're talking about your friends." He assumed, earning a nod from his mischievous cousin. Tucker wasn't surprised. "Just don't kill anyone."

Dani shrugged. "My pranks aren't that bad."

"Uh, yes they are."

"No they're not!"

"Let's agree to disagree." The techno geek muttered as he looked down at his PDA. He already had Tomb Raider the game inside his old fashioned device, so he decided to play that as he continued his way way home. Being half ghost made it easy for him not to look up while playing because he could sense the energy of everything around him. Passing through many blocks without walking into any pedestrians or inanimate objects for an hour, he finally made it home. "Sweet, time to play some hard core games!" He cheered as he entered the apartment above his cousin's cafe.

*linebreak*

Jinx sighed. "How are we gonna figure out whether or not Danny really is telling the truth?" She pondered. But as she looked over at her teammates, the girl was furious to find out they weren't even paying attention. "Will You idiots stop fooling around?! This is serious!"

Gizmo turned. "I'm not focusing on your little side mission twenty four, seven. I have other things I want to do." He told her. The others nodded in agreement, causing the enchantress to get up and walk out.

"If they aren't going to help me, then I'll figure out myself." She grumbled, heading down the street. Making her way to the Wahami Himitsu cafe, the girl sat down at a table as Danny walked over.

"What would you like today?" He asked, slightly irritated that she was back so soon since the argument involving his identity. But for business, and to gain less suspicion, he hid his irritation fairly well. Nobody noticed it for a second.

Jinx sighed. "Strawberry smoothie with a blueberry muffin."

Danny nodded, written down the order, and went into the kitchen, where he gave his duplicate the order. "It's for Jinx."

"Got it." The duplicate replied, getting the order ready. As Danny left the kitchen, he saw a man walk in, grinning smugly. He was wearing sunglasses and a suit of sorts.

"Good afternoon, I'm Nicholas Retrand, May I speak to your manager young man?" The man requested from Danny, who raised a brow.

"I own the cafe sir."

"Oh?" This pleased Nicholas, as he now believed what he had planned would work. "In that case, may I speak with you, Um…"

"Danny Seishin." The young halfa told him. "As for your request, it'll have to wait until later, I have customers to serve." He could tell the man was up to something, but he didn't know what yet.

"Of course. When do you close?"

"Six thirty."

"Well see you then, Mr. Seishin." The man left. Danny sighed and brought Jinx her order.

"What was that about?" The enchantress asked. The boy shrugged.

"Dunno, but I have a feeling he's gonna be trying to make money off my business."

Jinx frowned. She didn't like the sound of that, but she could tell he wasn't wrong. Business men always tried finding successful businesses and make "deals" with them, causing a benefit for the businessman and stress for the owners lose a lot. She learned about it in her villain school. "Well don't let him. Scammers like that are pathetic."

Danny nodded. "Don't worry, no matter the offer, I'll definitely say no. I don't need some cheat screwing me over." He silently whispered. "Anyway, I hope you enjoy." The young halfa went to tend to other customers.

Jinx watched from her table, trying to find any implication that the boy had powers. If she could find anything worthy of looking into, then that meant there was a possibility of proving that Danny was lying. But little did she know that the halfbreed already knew what she was up to. The moment he was in the kitchen to receive drink orders, he created another duplicate, whom of which transformed into his ghost form and invisibly flew outside. The original Danny grabbed the drinks he was serving and brought them out to his waiting customers. A few moments later, Phantom came in.

"Give me a seat Seishin kid." The spirit requested, knowing his original would comply. Once seated, he and Danny played out a fake order. They could sense Jinx eying them, which they wanted. It was a perfect time for them to trick her, into making her believe they weren't the same person. No matter how complex he had to make this lie, he wasn't going to give up. Regardless of her and her friends behaving, Jinx wasn't like the Titans, she was a villain. The sorceress could decide to change her behavior any second, and her knowing Danny's secret could be detrimental to him and his family is she does go berserk.

Luckily for him, Jinx was buying it. As she watched the encounter, she saw a slightly nervous Danny and the mysterious hero wanting to kill everyone there. From what she could tell, the figure had slightly more hostility towards Danny, probably because of her calling them the same person. This surely surprised the enchantress, as this wasn't what she expected to see happen. _I can't believe it, they really might not be the same person!_

Danny could sense Jinx bought the acting, and he was more than glad. After he finished the scene with his duplicate, he continued working on for the rest of his work day, Jinx leaving shortly after the scene was played. And all the way to closing the doors went well. But once he closed, the young halfa knew he wasn't going to be happy for long. As he finished cleaning his kitchen, public bathroom, and dining area, Danny saw the man from earlier outside. Sighing, he let the man in and they both sat down at a table. "So, Mr. Retrand, what do you want to talk about?"

Nicholas smirked. "I'm glad you asked. You probably don't know this yet, however I am the owner of the restaurant across the street. You know, the Al Gotti?"

Danny frowned, not liking this. _It's my fucking rival!_ He took a deep breath. "Nice to know. Now get to the point." The boy muttered, wanting to simply kick the man out and reject whatever "offer" he was gonna give.

This attitude surprised the man, as he heard the Wahami Himitsu cafe owner was shy and not confrontational unless he needed to be. "My, impatient aren't we? Alright then, I want to _work with you_ as a business partner of sorts. Seeing the popularity of your small cafe here has gotten my attention, and with my influence along with my wealth, you could benefit even more. All you have to do is sign this." Nicholas slid a paper across the table to the young halfa, who read it.

"This is a title sign off." Danny stated bitterly. "Why would you even think I'd sign this? I'm _not_ giving my business to you."

Nicholas decided to use plan B. "You know, it's not hard to sabotage a small establishment, especially one like this. One bad day, one of which involves an inspection, it could easily shut a place like like this down. Wouldn't it be a shame if it happened to you?"

"Sounds like your threatening me Retrend." Danny grinned slightly, ripping the contract in half. "Not that you'd be able to carry on through with it, against me and all. You should watch which dogs you pick fights with, because some of us bite back. Now leave."

 _Time for plan C._ The man pulled out a gun. "If I were you kid, I'd listen here good. You're going to give me your business if you want to live."

"If I wanted to live? Seriously? Is that the best you could come up with?" Danny continued grinning. "Even I could come up with a better threat than that, and I'm less than half your age." His eyes flashed toxic green. "Go ahead, try killing me, see how well that works for you."

Nicholas was taken aback. "You're not human, are you?"

"Look who's talking. You're less human than I am, you being a parasite and all. Don't worry though, sooner or later an exterminator will come to clean up all the viruses in the area." The young halfa stood up. "Oh wait, the only one here is you."

"Watch it kid, don't forget who's holding the gun!" The man growled. Little did he realize the conversation was being recorded and sent to Robin.

*linebreak*

At Titans Tower, Robin was listening to the entire conversation play out as he suited up. He knew this day would come, some restaurant feeling threatened by Danny's popular cafe. The boy wonder went to the garage and mounted his motorcycle, exiting through the underground ramp leading to Jump City. Making his way over there, he parked his bike upon arrival, ready to head inside to bring Nicholas to justice.

Danny grinned. "So what if you're holding a gun? It's not like you can kill me with it. Not when you have other issues to deal with."

Nicholas raised a brow, but before the vile man could let out a word, his gun was knocked out of his hand by a flying object. He turned to see Robin. "Calling friends kid? Now that's playing dirty."

"Look who's talking." Danny snickered. "I mean, you're the one that held a gun to my face." The young halfa stood up. "Then again, it shouldn't be a surprise for a scumbag like you to go that low."

Robin tried not to laugh as he quickly restrained Nicholas. "Let's try not instigating the man further, okay?" He suggested. The young halfa nodded and shrugged.

"Whatever you say."

 **Yes, this is short, but I still hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the delay, had a major case of writer's block. Anyway, if you like this story, please review and subscribe!**


End file.
